Star Wars: The Force Wars: The Fire In The Night
by Tenkai Nankobo 101
Summary: Arden Lyn is dead but left behind is an amulet with holographic recordings of all the history of the galaxy after the Despot War and before the First Schism. Journey with her daughter Cassandra as she finds out the true causes of the Force Wars, how it escalated, and why the Jedi Order was formed in its aftermath! The first battle of Light and Dark begins now!
1. Title & Prologue

Star Wars

The Force Wars

The Flame In The Night

By

Christopher Cleveland

**Prologue**

Five years had passed since Cassandra had lost her mother, Arden Lyn, at the hands of a reborn Darth Sidious. Yet the memory of her mother's failed attempt to defend her was still as vivid as the rising sun of the fourth moon of Yavin. "It hasn't been easy for you without your mother, has it?" Leia, the woman who took her in alongside her own children, asked. Cassandra shook her head before looking down at the amulet that her mother had given her the day before the attack.

Her mother had said that if anything bad were to happen, this amulet would contain everything Arden knew of the history of the galaxy as well as her memories of the First Great Schism. "I understand how it feels: the family I had been raised by was vaporized in a beam that destroyed an entire planet. Under orders from the same man who killed your mother, I might add," Leia said. She wanted to add that her real father had been there to hold her captive as she helplessly watched.

However, Leia sensed that this wouldn't help Cassandra feel any better than she already did about her mother's demise. "Leia, if it's not too much to ask, may I have this day to myself? It's five years to the day that my mother was killed," Cassandra asked. "I take it you'll join us for dinner, right?

"You know you're always welcome in our family, so long as you need a home," Leia offered. "Thanks, I'll give it some thought while I figure out how this pendant on my amulet works. Something else my mother mentioned was her knowledge of Terras Kasi residing in this too," Cassandra replied. Leia nodded and hugged her, kissing her on her forehead before allowing her the peace and quiet she sought.

A little playing around with the pendant after Leia left and Cassandra soon found the key. However, upon pressing it, the pendant ripped itself out of her hands and took the chain around her neck with it. After that, a life-sized hologram of her mother rose from the center of the pendant as though it was trying to resurrect some vestige of the galaxy's oldest woman. "Hello my dearest Cassandra, if you're watching this recording then it means that the worst has happened.

"Emperor Palpatine has finally found and killed me but you are safe from his terrible grasp. Anyhow, as I promised during the last night we spent together, I have recorded the history of all I was taught before the First Schism. So listen closely and take what I have to teach you to heart, little one," the hologram stated. "Tell me what you have to tell me, mother," Cassandra said.

"Since you already know quite a bit about the Despot War, I think I'll begin with the Force Wars. The events surrounding that were surprisingly simple in their appearance and occurrence. During the days of the Infinite Empire, a Force Hound named Xesh found the Je'daii on Tython. But before he was exiled to the moon of Bogan and eventually killed after his escape, he left a little present. It was something that his Predor had hoped to reclaim before the fall of the Infinite Empire: a ring.

"A ring worn by Xesh yet so valuable to the Rakata that its loss meant their disconnection from the Force and the eventual fall of the Infinite Empire. Where my story starts is about how the ring was found and how its recovery provoked the Force Wars into occurring," the hologram replied. Cassandra sat, crossed her legs, and looked up in awe as her mother began the lecture she recorded just for her.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Mining was a valuable activity for those who could not become true members of the Je'daii Order. After all, in exchange for mining the metal used in forging the sword of the Je'daii as well as their armor and the tools of the miners, these people received protection from those that'd destroy them. Gilgamesh was one such miner though he was known for being ruthless on his mining technique as well as on his own application of those techniques. "Hey Gilgamesh, easy with those pickaxes; those don't come cheap, you know!" his friend Draco would sometimes shout.

"You keep mining like that and you're going to swing your arms right off your body if your heart doesn't give out first!" his brother Zen would warn him. "If you two were my size and height, you'd want to make the most of it too especially after failing to become a Je'daii," Gilgamesh replied to both. "No, if I were your size then I'd only exert myself with it through bringing the ore back to the Je'daii as it should be," Zen and Draco would both tell him. "I just hope we don't find anything related to Bogan down here," Draco once added randomly.

"Oh you mean something from the Goddess that the Rakata called Stygia, who they also claim to have been the source of their power, right?" Zen asked. "Yeah, hopefully nothing from her," Draco answered. "The day we find anything related to her or the Dark Side is the day we commit a crime and get our heads chopped off," Gilgamesh assured them. "Oh speaking of committing crimes, Master Seti is coming by today to check on our progress in this wing of the Tythan cave networks," Draco stated.

"Which means we gotta get back to work if we don't want to give him a reason to punish us, right? Whatever the hell are we waiting for?" Gilgamesh demanded. They returned to work within an hour of Seti's arrival and it was good that they did: he was only checking on the ore shipment progress. "Gilgamesh, I don't like that you choose to extract ore by yourself. Does your brother ever swing by to help you?" Seti asked him.

"Yes master he has but I've told him to go back to his section. I need no help with this end of the cave," Gilgamesh answered. "Hmm, maybe not but it is risky procedure to work in these mines alone, strength and power notwithstanding," Seti warned. "I try and avoid anything that so much as smells wrong, sir," Gilgamesh replied.

"Smart lad, maybe that's why you're so confident to work alone and no one else is: they don't quite have your brain. However, I think I'll come back here in a few days and watch you as you dig. No matter how bright, all miners have fallen for the tendency to waltz right over something of value until after they've completed mining for the first half of their day which is fine since the ore is easily obtained. Would you mind an observer watching how you do things?" Seti inquired.

"So long as you don't mind inhaling a little dust and keeping out of the way of some of the bigger shards I leave, not at all," Gilgamesh admitted. "Very well then, I'll be back in two days to watch you and see if there's anything that best be checked in your technique. Whether or not you were rejected by the other Je'daii, I sense an interesting aura about you," Seti told him. "I look forward to it, sir," Gilgamesh said with surprising sincerity.

"Glad you do, boy. I'd hate to be setting aside time to watch you mine to your discomfort," Seti said. Then he left like that to check on the rest of the progress on ore extraction, none of the other sections interesting him nearly as much as Gilgamesh's. After Seti left, the day went on much as it had for most of Gilgamesh's thirty-five years alive: mining until the noon hours then extracting all the ore. Luncheon lasted about an hour between the finish of all the drilling and the extraction of the ore left behind in the wake of the drilling.

Upon the finish of the ore extraction, miners could choose to either continue making their manual drills into the mountains of Tython or go home to their family for the rest of the day. After all, unlike the Rakata Infinite Empire, the miners were in a legitimate partnership with the Je'daii Order. As such, each individual miner was allowed to extract ore at his or her own pace as they were not slaves. Gilgamesh had to admit that under those conditions, he felt sorry for the slaves of the verminous Infinite Empire.

Considering that many were forced to work until they dropped, Gilgamesh was pretty sure that even with his strength he wouldn't like working for the Rakata scum for very long. Nonetheless, he was content to help fulfill the terms of the bargain the miners had struck with the Je'daii, here on Tython. The Je'daii would protect their women and children from predators whilst they mined in the mountains. In return, they were asked to give at least half of the ore to the Je'daii to create armor and swords.

It was a cycle of benefit that didn't infringe on the livelihood of the miners and their families but did ensure that they would have to be called back home during an attack. Thinking about this as he returned home to his pregnant wife, Gilgamesh had to admit he was nervous about having his first child. After all, the Je'daii had struck their bargain on the basis of protecting the woman in addition to the children. Would Gilgamesh still be comfortable with the Je'daii protecting his wife if there was also a child he had to feed with his earning from the mining?

Would his fatherly instincts force him to be constantly wary of the Je'daii despite the fact that they meant no harm to him or his new family? Could Seti, the protector of his family and every family within a block's width of the village, still be trusted once Gilgamesh's fatherhood was established? "Welcome home, love, how was it at the mines today?" his wife, Verinia, asked as greetings. "The same as it always is, darling: the best part shall always be returning home to you and the baby," he answered.

"Trust me when I say that they grow stronger and stronger with each day that passes," she told him when he asked how the boys were. "Maybe one'll be a nice big boy with miner arms like his dad. Or sword arms to become a Je'daii, someday," he said with a smile. "Did Seti pick on you guys again?" she asked.

"No but he did say that he was coming back in two days to observe my mining technique. He described it as an insurance policy, in case I missed anything valuable," he admitted. "So Seti's still obsessing with that ring the Force Hound Xesh lost, two years ago? What's his interest in an Empire that's collapsing whenever it doesn't have the guts to attack us?" she demanded.

"I don't know but the Je'daii have done us no wrong and Seti has meant us no ill-intent so far. I see no reason why I should deny him his desire for accompaniment," he replied. "Just be careful, love: I don't want anything happening to you while he's with you," she requested. "Don't worry love, I will," he said, kissing her and holding her as closely and tightly as her cramped back would allow him.

**Returning from the mines,** Master Seti had to admit that he wondered why Gilgamesh was rejected by his superiors. Did he fail to grasp some message from the Initiation Trial he was undoubtedly asked to do? Was he given a task that most others would fail at with him being no different? _What is it about him that fascinates me so much?_ Seti asked himself.

Perhaps, it was nostalgia from the days when Seti had trained a distant uncle of Gilgamesh as one of his Padawans. Maybe it was the pain of the memories for that favored Padawan had been Sek'nos Rath, who disappeared after his encounter with Force Hound Trill. _Who am I kidding? Even if I somehow proved that Gilgamesh inherited his uncle's abilities, he's already been rejected._

_The poor boy will have no chance at becoming a Je'daii like his uncle had been but perhaps, that's for the better_ Seti told himself. "Still nostalgic for your fallen Padawan, brother?" a familiar voice asked. "Perhaps, Tutankhamun, but then perhaps I believe there is potential in this distant nephew of his that I have not seen in any other member of the family since Sek'nos," Seti answered. "Either that or you're foreseeing what a child born of his seed may be like with Force potential on their side," Tut suggested.

"Perhaps that's it, brother: that can and has happened in the history of the Je'daii Order where one of our kind sensed what they thought was potential in someone only for it to appear in their children. We could indeed be looking at a sign of the same phenomena and I could be experiencing a premonition of what his children may be like," Seti admitted. "I think it'll be safe to say that in six years' time, we need to pay Gilgamesh's family a visit and see if there are any Je'daii among them," Tut said.

**Six years later...**

"Rhadamanthus, get your pickaxe and shovel: we're going to work!" Gilgamesh shouted. "Yes Papa but before we go, may I ask why Minos and Aeacus don't have to work?" Rhadamanthus asked. "Because they're training to become Je'daii, had you had the Force like your brother then I wouldn't be telling you to grab your tools. By the way, grab your tools and I'm not going to ask you a third time," Gilgamesh answered.

Born as triplets and delivered by Seti and his brother Tut, it had amazed everyone when Rhadamanthus was the only one who was not attuned to the Force. Six years later, Minos and Aeacus were initiated as Je'daii and became the Padawans of Seti and Tut respectively. As a result, Aeacus was sometimes gone for long periods of time in succession though he regularly returned home. However, Minos stuck around since Seti was assigned to the Home Defense Force of the Je'daii Order whereas Tut was assigned to expeditions concerning the containment of the Rakata.

Only once were both brothers gone for a mission and that was because Aeacus and Tut had fallen out of communication for two months, forcing Minos and Seti to track them down. "Be thankful you don't have to run the risk of being captured and used for energy by the Rakata. Your brothers put themselves on the line even though they know Rakata technology so we can keep up our lifestyle. Besides, it's hard enough seeing one of them travel to worlds I'll never see let alone both of your brothers.

"Imagine how hard it would be on your mother and I if you also were Force-sensitive and assigned to a Master who traveled a lot," Gilgamesh told Rhadamanthus. "I know father but still, I am the one most yearning for adventure and yet I can't get it," Rhadamanthus complained. "Trust me, that's probably for the better: you have a distant granduncle who had the same yearning and Force-sensitivity. However, his lust for action and his desire to basically schism away from the Order cost him his life after he sided with a Force Hound named Xesh who had been banished to Bogan," Gilgamesh said.

"I'm nothing like Uncle Rath, I am Rhadamanthus Rath!" Rhadamanthus snapped. "And I am Gilgamesh Rath, both of us are completely different from our uncle, yes. However, in each of us and even in your brothers lies the potential to once again fall in the same loop as Rath. Remember that always my son for the potential to be just like him is within us and all we know," Gilgamesh warned.

Rhadamanthus gave up at that point and asked his father where he wanted him to start mining today. "On the wing east of me, I've heard some of the best ore deposits lie in that passage and in mine. The more ore we can bring in, the better off will be as far as food for the winter and wine for the evening meal are concerned," Gilgamesh answered. "It's cold down in that shaft, you sure there's any ore to be found in there?" Rhadamanthus asked.

"Something I've observed is what happens when you melt the rock around the ore and then try to give the messy clump of material after that: it's usually worth very little. So it would seem that the best ore would come from cold, damp environments of which there are plenty in the mountains. Since yours would be one of the coldest areas we've found so far, I think you may have the best extract possible. Only way to be sure though is if you go digging around there and see for yourself," Gilgamesh replied.

Rhadamanthus nodded and promised that he would do his best though he made no promises. "Could you two use a visitor?" they heard the familiar voice of Minos ask. "Minos, a visit from you is always a pleasure. Did Seti release you from training?" Gilgamesh replied.

"No, I just agreed to do them in the morning in exchange for time to see you off to the mines and maybe even observe you working. By the way, the old chap wants to know how you're doing on your health, father," Minos said. "Doing good, the shoulder's healing and the cramps have gone away since he applied that medicine to it," Gilgamesh admitted. Two years ago, Gilgamesh had an accident in the mine that popped out his shoulder bone and twisted his legs enough to cause cramps for a year.

"That's good to hear, let's head up to the mine. I want to see my brother working for the first time ever," Minos stated. "It's not my first time working, you know all miners begin working when they're fourteen years old," Rhadamanthus corrected. "First time for me to see you in action, brother! Not first time for you working, please don't spite me so much," Minos requested.

Heading up to the mines, Gilgamesh asked Minos to supervise his brother in case anything went wrong while he went exploring the new passage. "Not a problem father, I'm more worried about you though. You sure that you're alright to be continuing work?" Minos asked. "I've survived a lot worse than a shoulder ache and leg cramps, broke my back once, remember?" Gilgamesh answered.

Smiling, Minos knew that his father would be fine and turned his attention to his brother Rhadamanthus. "You know Minos, you should really consider settling down and finding yourself a wife since you've remained here on Tython pretty much all your life," Rhadamanthus said during the dig. "Je'daii are forbidden from forming such such attachments unless prior arrangements have been made with the Council at the Heraklion Temple. I have given it thought though and have reminded myself that with my luck, my wife would probably be worse than yours," Minos retorted.

"Hey, my wife's thighs may be a little thick but she isn't bloated or anything like that!" Rhadamanthus replied. Two years ago, Rhadamanthus had been arranged to marry the niece of the village magistrate to enhance good standing with the Je'daii as a result of Minos and Aeacus existing. Whenever Rhadamanthus was not spending his time in bed with her or providing food with his earnings for them both, she was either with her father or her posse of women friends who gossiped about men. "True but she most certainly is not what I'd call the finest example of a wife to the brother of the Padawans of two legendary Je'daii Masters," Minos teased.

"Maybe you would be better off unmarried and a virgin but so what, believe me when I tell that if you do find a woman then you oughta be sure she doesn't want lots of loving," Rhadamanthus said. "Why is that?" Minos asked. "Because by the time she's through with you, you'll lose thirty pounds and be unfit to even wield a sword, nevermind serve the Je'daii Order," Rhadamanthus answered. As Rhadamanthus pounded away at the rock, Minos began to feel a chill up and down his entire spine.

It wasn't the cold, danky, dampness of the mine shaft which he was more than prepared to withstand thanks to his robe but rather, the chill lied within the Force itself. To Minos, it was as though there was some sort of dark power in these shafts that continued to compel him along. It was only when Minos sensed it was noon and was able to tell his brother to take a lunchbreak that he started searching. Digging amongst the rocks with the Force, so as to practice the exercises Seti taught him, he sought out whatever it was that was causing the disturbance and the chill in his blood.

Unfortunately, ten minutes of searching turned up nothing and so he decided it was best just to wait until his brother began extracting ore from the rock. "What's up, Minos?" Rhadamanthus asked when he returned. "I thought I felt something in the Force, something trapped here in this shaft of the mine. But not to worry, I won't have you digging for whatever it was," Minos answered.

"Good, easy as it is, I'm going to have to extract as much ore as I can in a few trips if I ever hope to have any alone time before I return home," Rhadamanthus said. Minos offered to help with the Force and Rhadamanthus gladly allowed him to oblige. The Padawan even pulled a wheelbarrow of ore himself to help his brother and get in some physical exercise as Seti also requested of him. "Thanks brother, I think I can take it from here," Rhadamanthus said after an hour of loading ore-extract.

"You sure you don't need any more help?" Minos asked. "I'm perfectly fine from here, besides that I don't want you wearing yourself before returning to your Master," Rhadamanthus replied jokingly. "Alright, if you'll be fine then I'll go see if Dad's going to need any of my help," Minos said before clasping his brother on the shoulder and leaving. Turning back to his extractions after his brother left, Rhadamanthus busied himself with putting as much in his wheelbarrow as possible.

It was then, as he was reaching for a particularly valuable hunk of ore that something icy burned his finger. When he went to suck it better, he noticed no burn marks on his finger and he wondered what had done that. _Okay, what the hell just did that to me? How can something that burns at the touch not leave burn marks on whoever touches it?_ he asked himself quietly.

Grabbing and tossing ore aside, digging through the loose sediment that remained, Rhadamanthus felt around for anything that might have done that to him. He knew it wasn't a piece of ore or else even his father would have reported it to the authorities by now, if one had. Then, just when he was about to give up on the search after grabbing a handful of sediment, he found something. It was icy cold to the touch much like whatever had burned him earlier and he let much of the sediment slip.

Whatever sediment remained in his hand was blown away to reveal a ink-black ring which he then blew on and wiped with his handkerchief to remove any remaining sediment. Examining the ring, even to the point of closing one eye and bringing it close to the open one, he became fascinated. It was almost as if he was meant to find the ring and then meant to have it since he was the one who found it. A shiver riveting through his spine reminded him of the icy touch it had but he was compelled to wear it.

Slowly, he turned the ring around in his index and thumb fingers on his left hand before bringing the index of his right hand parallel to the hole of the ring. _Wait, should I do this or should I not?_ Rhadamanthus asked himself silently. "Rhadamanthus, are you still alive down there!?" he heard his father shout. "I'm alright, father, just about to pack this last shipment up for tonight!" Rhadamanthus shouted back before putting the ring in a pocket where no one would look and leaving the shaft.

But even as he was bringing the last wheelbarrow of ore to the front of the mine for collection as well as his payment, he still felt the desire to put on the ring. He still felt compelled to bear it on his finger as though it would grant him the strength and power of a god if he did. Joining his father and brother for the evening transport back to the village, Rhadamanthus went off in the distance, thinking about the ring. Could it be that he had found the ring of the Rakatan Force Hound Xesh, the very ring said to have been cut from his hand around the time he was captured for the second time?

Was this the ring that Xesh's Predor had used to control him before his untimely death, here on Tython, at the hands of Xesh? Did this ring somehow develop a life of its own and possess Xesh to do it? Was this ring the reason for Xesh's seeming invincibility and was he being called to wield the powers of the fallen servant of the Rakata as though they were his own? When he was dropped off near his home, he decided that he would examine it again while his wife was still out with her posse of friends.

It was during this that he finally gave into the compulsion to wear it and didn't even savor putting it on. At first, nothing happened but then it painfully singed itself into his finger and caused him to hiss and groan in agony. When it was finally over, he tried to remove it but to no avail and he became frightened for his safety now that it was attached. _What have I done?_ he asked himself quietly.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Honey, I'm home!" Rhadamanthus heard his wife scream just as he was placing a glove over the hand that bore his new ring. "Glad to see you again, my love. How was the day with your friends, today?" he replied. "Why it was wonderful as ever, I brought you something from the marketplace that I think you'll like!" she exclaimed.

She dug a little bit through her bag before she found what she was looking for which was a dagger with a golden hilt, decorated with rubies and emeralds. The blade itself was not only very shiny in the light but also very beautiful even in the darkness of the night. "Thank you, my darling, it is a wonderful addition to the arsenal I can use to defend the house when I am alone," he said with a smile. Then he kissed her and asked her if she had any plans for cooking dinner for the two of them to have during the night.

"Well, I brought several chilis, peppers, and fruits for sides and condiments. I also managed to buy a couple of the Uxibeasts you like which are outside and some Silik lizard meat," she said. "Yummy, two of my favorite things to eat in the entire universe!" he replied. Both of them laughed and his wife asked for the slabs of the lizard meat to be brought in so she could begin cooking immediately.

In the meantime, Rhadamanthus slipped back into their bedroom to examine the ring a little further as well as speculating on ways to remove it. Was it a magical hold that it had on him or did it have a vice-like effect? How in the world did it work and how was it possible that this ring gave Xesh the power it had given supposedly given him when he was alive? Was it truly even the ring that Xesh had worn in life only to lose when three of his fingers were severed by a Je'daii katana?

If it was the ring that Xesh had worn, how in the world had it been removed from the severed finger when Xesh was killed? Could it sense such things and remove itself from the fingers of the bearers? If it could, then how long had it been in the mining shaft before Rhadamanthus dug it up and discovered it? These questions boggled his head and he wondered if maybe he should stop thinking about it until after he was finished with eating with his wife.

**For all his love** for his father and brother, Minos had to admit that he found it confusing when he saw Rhadamanthus slightly shaken up by something. What was it that was bothering him, what was it that he had found or done in the mines that shook him up so? "Maybe he's just delirious from sniffing fumes on accident, happened to me once," Gilgamesh suggested. "I don't think so father, the signs of a fume-related high are very clear and he displayed none of them," Minos replied, shaking his head.

"Well, it's the best I can do. Maybe your Master can help you decipher the meaning of it if you were to explain it to him," Gilgamesh said. "You're probably right but then it could be just in my head," Minos admitted. "Which is probably why you should ask Seti if he's familiar with anything like it: in case it isn't," Gilgamesh insisted.

"Not to worry father, I'll need to go see him in an hour or so anyway. Might as well make my way back to his place now," Minos agreed. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Gilgamesh asked. "That depends on what Seti has for me then but I will try," Minos answered.

"In that case, see you whenever you return to the mines," Gilgamesh stated. The two embraced and when they let go, Gilgamesh made his way back to his wife. Meanwhile Minos pondered what his brother's behavior could mean and since Aeacus wasn't around, Seti was his only hope. _What got Rhadamanthus so hyped when he replied to my question about him coming with the ore?_

_Did he see or hear something that had his interest and I spooked him out of his search?_ Minos wondered. Arriving to Seti's hut, he described his brother's behavior to the old Je'daii Master and Seti decided to consult the ninth volume of the Book of Knowledge. "This isn't the first time I've heard of this sort of behavior in someone but I don't know what could cause it. The fact that your brother has not had any psychological problems in the past makes this especially difficult," he added.

"And what can be found in the ninth volume?" Minos asked. "A brief history of relatively recent events such as Xesh's arrival to Tython and the truce established with the Infinite Empire. Perhaps something in that could describe what's happening to your brother right now," Seti answered. "Before you go do that though, I'd like to know what the full story of the truce was," Minos said.

"You mean with the Infinite Empire? That won't be a problem to tell you, at all. When Xesh crash-landed on Tython, his Predor and the procession of bodyguards arrived with him. However, the Predor did not become a threat to our existence because Xesh betrayed and violently murdered him.

"He also dealt with the bodyguards with relative ease and ensured his treachery to the Infinite Empire and a bounty was placed on his head when news of the Predor's death went public. So when fear of the Infinite Empire destroying Tython to find him became too great, the Je'daii ratted him out. However, the Je'daii were not without their terms when they delivered Xesh to the Infinite Empire alive: Tython was to be left alone and all the worlds associated with them were also to remain unharmed. Combined with the limitations of Rakatan technology, that wasn't a very hard truce to keep and the Rakata have done good to do so.

"Militarily, they have the power to destroy us on their ground but Tython is filled with many secrets and battlegrounds where we Je'daii would have the edge against any Rakata. Seeing that, the remaining Predors realized that a truce would likely work better than all-out war with us," Seti said. "But wouldn't the Rakata have weapons that could do immense damage to us if they had decided against keeping the truce and were defeated on our ground?" Minos inquired. "Yes, plenty of them and quite a few of them are not fueled by the Force as was the pride of Rakata technology.

"One such was a warbeast that made even the biggest Horanth look like a bug. These creatures were elephantine relatives of the the Pryss-creatures of Verig only much more aggressive. A single one of these mounts could very easily wipe out a couple thousand of our Order before being destroyed. However, ways to bring it down before it could kill such high numbers were created based on the terrain of Tython combined with the relative lack of agility in these beasts themselves," Seti explained.

_Unbelievable, I am nineteen years old and most of the local villagers say that I am supposed to be very wise yet here I am realizing I still have so much to learn from Seti. Well, at least that's a virtue in the Je'daii Order unlike in the village I was raised in_ Minos thought. "When do you think you'll have the information for me?" he asked aloud. "I can go back to the library tomorrow and read through it until I find something but expect me to take a couple days," Seti answered.

"Do you recommend I keep practicing in the meantime or do you have a task needing to be done?" Minos inquired. "Actually, I put a motion in the Council for you to undergo the Trials and become a Knight. Whether you'll be designated as a Ranger or not, I do not know but Tut has mentioned that your brother Aeacus is also reaching readiness for the Trials," Seti replied. At first, Minos had nothing to say for how could he say anything to such a great honor as taking the Trials?

"I don't know what to say, Master," he admitted. "Trust me, not even I had anything to say to my Master when he petitioned for me to be put in the Trials. It is the most exciting time in the life of a Je'daii Padawan raised to the principles of the Order as you and Aeacus were," Seti replied. "So I will be assigned to traveling the Nine Temples to strengthen my spirit?" Minos continued.

"Actually I think you surpass the need for that, I have a special task in mind that will serve as both your Trial of Insight and your Trial of Spirit. If the petition is accepted, I will charge you with tracking down the senile Force Hound Trill and bringing her in. The reason it would serve as your Trial of Insight is because it will take quite some insight to avoid being overcome with pity and being killed. Remember that it is alright to pity anyone under a similar spell to her but it is unwise to let your pity guide your judgment if that senile person becomes a threat," Seti explained.

Minos paled in shock, unsure as to whether or not even he believed Seti to have picked a wise assignment even if it'd serve well for two of his Trials. Could it be possible that Seti was overconfident in Minos' abilities or did Minos really possess what it took? In the end, he admitted that he would have to find out when he finally came face to face with Trill herself in battle. "Will she have her Forcesaber on her?" Minos asked.

"Not likely, when she started to become insane, her Predor removed it and cast her out though I wouldn't be surprised if she was lethal with the Force or had found a new weapon," Seti answered. "Could she be insane because of a broken heart for Xesh? I heard the two of them were once the best of friends and even through her anger at his treachery, could she still have loved him?" Minos inquired. Seti gave him his usual stern look that indicated he was not entirely sure where Minos got such a question into his mind but admitted that he wouldn't be surprised if that was why.

**Across the stars, far** from the beloved homeland of Tython, Aeacus walked across the field of carnage around him. "Is this the price of a Rakata invasion? Why do we have our truce with them if this is so?" he asked. "Because if they fought against us, they would destroy us all and we wouldn't even have time to evacuate the people of Tython from their wrath," his master, Tut, answered.

"Maybe it is good for us to have this truce but protecting people like these dead ones is what we Je'daii are supposed to do!" Aeacus exclaimed. "I agree but we must not do anything to jeopardize the truce until we are absolutely sure that the Rakata can be defeated and not us. Besides, that future is not as far off," Tut replied. "What do you mean?" Aeacus inquired.

"There's a virus that affects only Rakata being spread across the Infinite Empire. Few if any will survive it due to the relatively homogenous layout of Rakata genetics," Tut explained. "Then the Je'daii will swoop in to ensure they don't become a threat again?" Aeacus asked. "Not likely: if the virus doesn't destroy all the Rakata then their infighting and those seeking revenge will," Tut answered.

"So the Je'daii just stand by and wait for the Rakata to slowly devour each other, making sure not to jeopardize the truce in the meantime. Where is the honor and courage in that?" Aeacus demanded. "You will learn someday, whether under my tutelage or not, that there is much more to honor and courage than taking away the lives of those who destroy others. Sometimes, your honor and courage will give way to pity and make you stay your hand in delivering death," Tut replied.

"Speaking of staying hands, isn't that a Rakata Force Hound I see over there?" Aeacus retorted. Tut looked in the direction that Aeacus pointed at and had to admit that he himself was surprised that Aeacus had made the observation. Making their way over to the Force Hound, they were additionally caught off-guard by the fact that this one was dying. Immediately, both Master and Padawan recognized the Aurebesh character that also served as the Hound's name: Cresh.

"Cresh, Cresh, are you awake?" Tut asked, lightly tapping the Force Hound's face in an attempt to revive her. At first, nothing happened and Tut tried pushing on her stomach in case she was having breathing difficulties. Then, just when they were about to give up, Cresh coughed up some blood and looked around with wide and curious eyes. "Who... who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Aeacus, Padawan of the Je'daii Order and this is my Master, called Tut. Can you tell me what happened here and how you ended up like this?" Aeacus replied. "My... my master told me not to trust you Je'daii!" Cresh screamed. "Cresh, look at me: it's obvious that whoever did this to you caused you more harm than we have; we're here to help you if you let us," Aeacus said calmly.

Tut observed Aeacus applying some Force power into his voice though not in the manner of Dun moch as would normally have been the case. _The Inverse version of Dun Moch, I like this. His application is very steady and holds no shred of fear or uncertainty_ Tut observed quietly. "I came with another, her name was Usk and we came here to harvest the Force-sensitives here," Cresh began.

"I'm listening, continue but be steady in going about it," Aeacus persuaded, using the Inverse Dun Moch technique. "When we came to harvest, we thought we saw some very excellent potential Force Hounds. But then we... we were attacked.. by one of our own," Cresh said slowly. Aeacus made to ask her who that was before he saw her write the character 'Trill' in the sand.

At once, both Je'daii understood what must have happened: Trill must have ambushed Cresh and Usk, the latter being nowhere to be seen now. "Do you know if Usk is still alive?" Aeacus asked. "She was when I was attacked but I doubt that she'll remain so for much longer and that's assuming she is alive now. Trill will likely have killed her and taken her Forcesaber for herself," Cresh admitted.

"Was she alone?" Tut asked. Aeacus looked at his Master briefly to acknowledge the validity of the question and then repeated it for Cresh in case she hadn't heard Tut. "No, there was another in tow with her... a Sith Pureblood, I think," Cresh answered. "Did she shout a name to this Sith Pureblood?" Aeacus continued.

"I think... I think... I think she called him Rath or something like that. Do you know him?" Cresh replied. _That's my grandfather, he's been alive all this time?_ Aeacus thought quietly. "Yes, yes, I know him from a while back," he said aloud.

It wasn't entirely true, however: last time any of the three children had seen their Sith Pureblood grandfather had been when they were little pre-teen children and that had been before the Despot War. That had been when they were only fifteen years ago, when they were only two years old so memories of him were very vague. However, Aeacus was somewhat pleased that he had he had taken to the more human side of the family than to the more Sith Pureblood side as had his brothers. Whether that had been because Sek'nos had himself mated with a human and produced Gilgamesh, Aeacus didn't know.

But it was logical considering that Gilgamesh did look half-Sith whereas Aeacus, Minos, and Rhadamanthus were all more human than Sith with their connection to the Force being one trace. "Take my Forcesaber, you may need it to face Trill. Count on her having stolen Usk's Forcesaber if she's killed her and using it as her own weapon," Cresh warned. "That's a good idea, I like that," Aeacus replied, taking the saber she extended to him.

"The red button by your thumb will ignite the blade but other than that, you should be able to handle it if you keep in mind that it's a more advanced version of your sword," Cresh explained. "Perfect, all I need to know in order to be able to use it," Aeacus told her. "If Usk is alive, please save her!" Cresh begged. "Be at peace, know that my Master and I will do what we can to save her," Aeacus promised.

Then Cresh simply lied back and let herself go to rest, veering into the realm of the dead where no one had ever returned before. Sighing, Aeacus looked at the Forcesaber that Cresh had given him and got a feel for it before deciding he was ready to take on Trill. "Now why did you accept her request for you to take her Forcesaber, might I ask?" Tut asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. At first, Aeacus didn't really have anything to say and showed us much in his expression.

But he instantly recalled a story that Gilgamesh used to tell him and his brothers when they were in their early teens. "My father used to tell me and my brothers about a time when Sek'nos encountered Xesh with two other Je'daii Rangers. When they ambushed him, they charged him head-on with their swords only to see those weapons be sliced to pieces by Xesh's Forcesaber. If that's the case, then I think it would be wise to have a Forcesaber on hand to counter Trill's stolen one," Aeacus explained.

"Good call, my young Padawan. I was a witness to the attack where that happened and one of the people who tried to stop Xesh after he escaped Bogan. In fact, I was there with Seti when we finally trapped Xesh in a corner and captured him. Of course, that meant having to comatose Daegon Lok first but we managed with relative ease. You have done well to remember your father's story," Tut replied enthusiastically.

"Then we're ready to go pursue Trill, my Master?" Aeacus inquired. "Yes but first let's see if there's someone else wounded on the field that's alive. If there are no clues, lying around then witnesses to Trill's attack can most definitely aid us," Tut replied. "Then let's start looking, what are we waiting for?" Aeacus asked rhetorically to Tut's smile.

**"Love, are you all** right? You look a little pale and your hand is shaking?" Rhadamanthus' wife Belle asked. Rhadamanthus looked down and noticed that the gloved hand that bore his ring was indeed shaking. "Oh, I'll be damned; must have done something to it in the mines," he answered.

"Maybe you need some rest, it must have been a long day for you in the mines. You really should give up that profession at some point, you have all the money you need thanks to me," she said. "True but then who will look after my father while he remains in the mine, who will be there if he gets hurt?" he asked. "Does he have to stay there, working in the mines as well?" she demanded.

"If your father is willing to help him out, yes but otherwise, perhaps he will," he answered. She shook her head, utterly disappointed that either father or son worked in the mine. "Enough talk of business though, let's get in bed!" he suggested after a little bit of time. He then grabbed Belle by the hand and dragged her into their shared room where he proceeded to strip off his clothes before her.

"What are you doing, my dear?" Belle asked. "You asked me when I'd take you and help you make a couple children. Now is that time!" Rhadamanthus answered enthusiastically. "Oh my lord, I am so excited!" Belle replied passionately.

Then he turned her around, stripped off her skirt and underwear before grabbing her by the hair and bending her over. "Oh my love, this is so exciting!" Belle screamed. Rhadamanthus smiled and began thrusting his manhood into her open flower, a repeated motion that would last the night. The whole time, she enjoyed it and assured him she was glad to have him doing this to her.

But when it was over, Belle fell into the bed and Rhadamanthus fell back into his chair and sat in amazement as to his stamina. It was when it was over that he noticed he had thrown off the glove that he had worn to hide the black ring. Looking over his wife, who laid slung like a weasel over the bed, he noticed the marks where he had spanked her during their intercourse. He noticed that the ring had marked her buttocks and he began to wonder if the ring had provoked him to lust.

Running out after getting some pants on, Rhadamanthus retreated to a private park where he often came to think about something he had done like this. "What's happening to me? Damn it, what is this ring doing to me!?" he demanded aloud. He knew he was alone since people seldom, if ever, ventured into this abandoned section of the village.

Slamming his fist into a section of stone, he watched as cracks formed along it that stretched for sixty meters or more in each direction. Looking at his hand after that, he was surprised to see that despite initially bleeding, it healed within seconds. _Impossible... what am I becoming, by Ashla?_ he asked himself in silent fright. By the time he returned home, it was almost sunrise but Belle was still slung from the loving he had given her for the first time in possibly their entire sexual relationship.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Following the trail left by a dying soldier, Aeacus and his master pursued the insane Force Hound Trill and the possible companion she had called 'Rath'. _Can my grandfather really be alive after all these years? How did he escape Tython if this is true?_ Aeacus asked himself quietly. "You are troubled by the possibility that your grandfather is alive, aren't you?" Tut asked him verbally.

"How did you guess?" Aeacus admitted. "That look on your face, I recognize it from when Sek'nos was troubled by something. You and your brothers take more after him than you think, even if Rhadamanthus has no connection to the Force," Tut replied. "You'd think that we wouldn't seeing as we're only about a quarter Sith and he was a Pureblood," Aeacus stated with a smile.

"Yes you would think that but the that's what makes the mind a beautiful thing sometimes: you just don't know what to expect in its development. You and your brothers take more after your grandfather than your father and mother but I see them both in you as well," Tut replied, smiling back. "We're not alone," Aeacus said after taking a moment to scan the canyon. "I sense it too: they're here," Tut agreed.

"Master, if she has a companion armed with just swords, allow to take on Trill since I wield the only weapon capable of withstanding her Forcesaber. Whoever is with her is unlikely to have picked up the ability to wield it as I have even if they can wield a sword," Aeacus requested. "You read my mind, I was about to ask that much of you but we need Trill alive if it is at all possible. The Rakata have a reward on her head that may help stabilize relationships with them further," Tut replied.

"Yes Master, I understand," Aeacus said. _I don't see why we're helping the Empire pick up its own scum but I suppose it's the decent thing to do_ the young Padawan thought quietly. Readying the Forcesaber and putting aside his sword, Aeacus was prepared for virtually anything to happen. Then suddenly, a Sith Pureblood lunged from Tut's left flank and attacked him with a dual-bladed sword.

At nearly that same time, Aeacus also heard the tell-tale sound of the ignition of a Forcesaber and knew that Trill was about to launch her own attack on him. Igniting his own, Aeacus surprised Trill with his ability to use it for mostly defensive as well as his survival of her first attack. "Impressive, only one to ever successfully survive that assault was Xesh. Now that he is no more, I was beginning to give up hope that anyone would challenge or defeat me quite like he did," she said.

"It is a pity you so worshipped him despite his betrayal of your friendship to him. You loved him, didn't you?" Aeacus asked, using Inverse Dun Moch against her. "Get out of my head, you little bastard!" Trill answered. She attacked him with a bisecting swipe of her blade but he simply levitated himself over it in a single leap while his master continued clashing with the Pureblood companion.

"Your anger blinds you to the fact that the past is the past and it does not define who you are, nor does your guilt that you refused to admit your feelings for Xesh to him. You define those things, you define who you choose to be without regard to what your Masters would say," Aeacus insisted. "Keep it up Aeacus, if anyone can bring her back from the brink then it is you!" Tut shouted as he kept fighting. "Your feeble skills in persuasion will do you no good with my beloved Trill!" the Pureblood shouted back at Tut.

"Sek'nos Rath, isn't it? You trained under my brother a long time ago, do you not remember?" Tut inquired. "Seti abandoned me like the rest of them when I fell off that cliff!" Sek'nos replied. "No, your grandson and I came looking for you as well as Trill," Tut stated.

"My grandson?" Sek'nos asked, surprised to hear that. "He is one of three, all are the sons of your child Gilgamesh. Do you not recall Gilgamesh, Sek'nos, or the woman who birthed him with your aid?" Tut continued. "Don't listen to him Sek'nos, kill him now!" Trill screamed.

"You do not dictate what I listen or don't listen to, Trill. I did have a son before I met you, to think that he had three of his own is truly a remarkable feat," Sek'nos said. "Let go of any hatred you have for the Je'daii and I will do my best to lessen or remove any punishment to you, if I can," Tut said. "Don't listen to either of them, they'll send you to Bogan and force you to contemplate Ashla like they tried doing to Xesh and Daegon Lok!" Trill begged.

Trill continued her attack on Aeacus and even threatened Tut with his death if he didn't "leave Sek'nos alone". "I'll kill this boy, I swear I'll do it," she hissed. Then she lunged for Aeacus and Tut told him to show her his skills with the Forcesaber. It was in that moment that Aeacus surprised her with the customizations to his fighting technique which revealed incredible fluidity in his fighting style.

"How could you know how to wield a weapon that took me a lifetime to build and master in just one usage of it?" Trill demanded. "I simply customized my grip to suit the elegance of the Forcesaber and made myself even more fluid in my motions than I already did with my sword. From there, things took a more natural turn as I adapted sword technique according to this," Aeacus replied. Tut smiled and watched as Aeacus continued to surprise Trill with the adaptations he made whilst holding Sek'nos' attack at bay.

Then events took a turn for the worst when Sek'nos, despite the hesitation in his attack, accidentally stabbed Tut in the abdomen with one end of his dual-sided sword. Trill laughed as though she had won another bit of glory for herself in seeing Sek'nos turn on the brother of his former master. However, fazed as he was by the unexpected turn of events, Aeacus quickly realized that he needed to reduce Sek'nos' ability to fight as much as possible before continuing to engage Trill alone. So making towards his Pureblood grandfather, he surprised him by dismembering the dual-sided sword.

From there, Aeacus used a burst of Force Push to ram him into the nearby stone wall and proceeded to Crush him for several seconds. It was enough to put off any future attack from the older Sith, who probably only tolerated because of the revelation of his mistake and allowed this to happen. Enraged, Trill tried her best to counter what Aeacus had done with a series of quick but strong hacks and slashes with her Forcesaber and sloppy jabs at his chest, neck, and abdomen. However, Aeacus was able to counter these and even do some damage of his own before delivering the final blows.

First, he lunged at her as though to charge at her though this was only a mock charge with design to intimidate her into her own attack. Then, when she took the bait, he held back a barrage of slashes and twirls of her blade with a strong defense that wore her down and saved him energy. He concluded the plan to capture her with a strong abdominal slash and severing her saber arm. With that one clean blow, Aeacus had ensured victory without having to kill the fallen Rakatan Force Hound.

"Give it up, your beloved is defeated and you have nothing left to throw at me without losing your life in the process," Aeacus warned. "Better to lose my life in freedom than to live the rest of my days in a foreboding exile!" she hissed. "Stop, Trill!" Sek'nos demanded. Initially, Aeacus didn't see why he was making the demand but saw too late that she used her remaining arm to unsheathe a knife.

"Do not even think of using that on anyone here and that includes yourself! I will use the Force to rip it from your hand before you can do anything," Aeacus warned. "Not when it is already so close to my abdomen that it is only a matter of pushing before it plunges into me," Trill replied. "Would you really do that, Trill?

"Consider carefully: if you come with us, you could have the family you have always wanted. My son Gilgamesh and his wife will be needing accompaniment from a familiar face now that his grandsons have become their own men," Sek'nos begged. And besides, Gilgamesh's mother died just after he was born; he would be honored to have a mother in his life to call his own," Sek'nos begged. Trill hesitated at that moment, her dream of a family and Sek'nos' offer sinking into her mind as Aeacus continued to watch whilst bandaging Tut.

"I've never had grandparents before and I'm sure I can persuade my father to accept you two," he agreed playfully. He used the Inverse Dun Moch to encourage her along though more subtly than he had before, this time seeing that it actually worked. "All right, I'll go with you but I better not be put on Bogan to contemplate Ashla for too long if I'm sent there at all," Trill stated. "I can only guarantee that my Master and I will try our best to lessen your sentence if any is to be given," Aeacus replied calmly.

When that was over, he hauled Tut over his shoulders like a sandbag and began carrying him back to the ship with both of their swords at his belt. He handed the Forcesaber over to Trill, who carried both of them at her own belt whilst Sek'nos restored his own weapon. "We better get Tut back to the ship before the poison in my blade begins to sink in. It's amazing he's lasted this long," Sek'nos warned, to which everyone nodded agreement despite Aeacus' surprise at that comment.

**For three days since** his burst of lust with his wife, Rhadamanthus had been wondering how in all Tython he was going to explain the marks given by the ring. "What am I becoming? Am I me or am I Xesh the Force Hound!?" he shouted to himself. He was alone now but even so, he worried that his wife might come in from her usual trip of shopping and gossiping, hearing him yell in the process.

Pacing around his house, he pulled at his hair and started demanding the most random things from an explanation of what was happening to why he had loved his wife all those days ago. "How did I do it!?" he shouted to no one. He continued his pacing and his thoughts raced by just as fast with no solution to the problem in sight. _The Force can do terrible things to the mind and to the body, when left unchecked_ a voice said.

"Someone there?" Rhadamanthus asked. _Follow the sound of my voice, listen and follow to where it is and you will find your answer_ the voice replied. "Is someone at the door?" Rhadamanthus insisted. _You really think I'd use something as blunt and pathetic as a door to enter your house and your mind?_ the voice asked.

"Who are you? What are you?" Rhadamanthus demanded._ Follow my voice and you will see_ the voice replied. Rhadamanthus continued to do so, looking around at his surroundings as he did so to make sure there were no surprises anywhere.

Finally, he came to the bathroom mirror and took a good look though he only saw himself in the reflection. However, a look down showed the ring to be glowing an ominous grey light. Raising his hand for a closer look, the ring seemed to glow brighter and brighter until he couldn't stand it. Then he lowered his hand back down and looked at the mirror to see something totally different from before.

Instead of his own reflection, he saw a faceless phantom cloaked in a massive, flowing black robe with a hood that covered the head. The ring sat, this time, on a metal gloved hand fringed with spikes along the fingers, knuckles, and top portion of his hand. "Who are you?" Rhadamanthus demanded._ I am the Void, I am the shadow that is left in the wake of Bogan's path of destruction and you, young mortal, shall have the honor of being my greatest triumph_ the phantom replied.

"No, I will be no part of whatever scheme you are planning!" Rhadamanthus shouted. Then he tried once again to remove the ring from his finger, this time with a butcher knife. But the blade shattered upon contact with the skin of his finger that was nearest the ring as though it were glass. _Foolish boy, you became a part of my schemes the moment you placed the ring upon your finger._

_Had you left it in the mines where you found it, you may yet have thwarted my schemes for this galaxy_ the phantom told him. "But I am not even Force-sensitive, why are you targeting me?" Rhadamanthus asked._ Because my power transcends attunement to the Force, it calls to any and all darkness within mortal souls. As I would call out to the Dark Side of the Force in your brothers, I now call out to the darkness of your mind to come to plain view_ the phantom replied.

Rhadamanthus felt an ache in his head and he tried his best to rub it out though to no avail. "Get out of my head!" he shouted. _I am afraid I cannot do that, young man. For in order to complete my work, I must take possession of a body and become whole again_ the phantom replied.

Then Rhadamanthus watched helplessly as the phantom extended an arm from the mirror and grabbed his head before then dematerializing and slithering down his eyes and mouth. From there, Rhadamanthus briefly noticed that there was no reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. Darkness crept into him after that and within his mind, he felt the phantom that called itself the Void. "No, get out of my head!" he thought aloud and inside.

_I call to the Darkness within you, I call to the evil that is inside you. You have always been jealous of your brothers, haven't you? How they became Force-sensitive and Padawans to great Je'daii Masters while you worked away in the mines with your father. It should have been you who were gifted with the Force, not them_ Void replied.

"How did you know about my brothers?" Rhadamanthus asked. A jolt of pain shafted its way into his mind and the Void told him that that was to be of no concern to him. In fact, it additionally told him to just answer the question with "yes" or "no" unless otherwise asked.

"Yes I have always been maybe a little jealous of their power," Rhadamanthus admitted. _I can give you the very same power they have now if you'll let me. In fact, I can give you so much of that very same power that you could destroy them both in simultaneity alongside their Masters. What do you say to that?_ the Void explained.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm supposed to center myself between Ashla and Bogan, not fall under one or the other! All good Je'daii and their relatives know that: Balance must be maintained!" Rhadamanthus yelled._ You have no use for the Balance that is hammered into the minds of your brothers already_ the Void replied before casting another jolt of pain into his mind.

"No, I want you out of my head and you're going to leave my head even if it kills me!" Rhadamanthus continued. _Foolish boy, I am a vestige of the great power of Bogan itself. I am all things dark, I am all things cruel, and I prey upon your inherent fear of me. You will not be the one to destroy me all alone as you are, you will just be another one of my victims now_ the Void said. Rhadamanthus pulled and tugged at his hair, even going as far as to begin punching himself in the head and slamming it against the sink and the glass of the mirror.

For hours, Rhadamanthus struggled to remove the Void's presence in his mind and even came to the conclusion that the removal of the ring is what it would take. Once again, he attempted to pull it off his finger and even though it was no help, he nearly tore off the finger with his left hand. Finally, after the long and tiring struggle, Rhadamanthus succumbed to the power of the phantom of the ring. When he awoke again after its possession of him was complete, he was a hideous sight to look upon.

His veins and eyes were black as the ring itself, his teeth rotted away as though time had chosen to accelerate the damage his gluttonous dieting had already done. As if that was not bad enough, one look at the shaft of his manhood indicated that there would be no further sensual contact for him. "We are the demons of Bogan, we will destroy all who challenge its will," Rhadamanthus stated tonelessly. As he stated it, however, it seemed as though thousands of voices like his were speaking at once and there was even an echo after the words were already spoken.

It would be another few hours or so before Belle returned home and in the meantime, the possessed Rhadamanthus prepared for her arrival. Sharpening the dagger he used for home defense mainly, he knew he had to do as he was commanded to do now. He had to shed the blood of someone he loved and allow her mind to be possessed by the darkness within her as well. Only then, could they truly be together in accordance to the will of the great power known as Bogan.

**Cassandra Lyn gulped in** anxiety, utterly fascinated by the story that the hologram of her mother was telling. She was so engrossed that when Leia had offered her dinner, she had forgotten her hunger which came back with a vengeance when her attention was diverted. "Yes Leia, I would like that very much; just give me a sec to pause this," Cassandra replied.

Sensing the mechanisms of the pendant of her amulet, Cassandra used the Force to put the device on a pause and even a temporary hibernate. Lately, Leia had been doing what she could to teach Cassandra at least the basic applications of the Force but Cassandra was always looking for new things. New ways to apply what she was learning to the elements of her daily life had always been an intriguing thing to the little girl, even when she was under her mother's care. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if her curiosity had been encouraged by her mother's curious way of raising her.

Down below, however, she forgot about all that the moment she saw man-sized rancor legs and a breast with additional salads from all over the galaxy. She also spied several bowls of fried calamari and octopus, along with other bits of safe sushi. "Good grief, Mr. Solo, are we honoring another one of your friends from offworld?" Cassandra asked. "C'mon, call me Han and no, we're actually going to be hosting Senator Mon Mothma and Leia's brother Luke Skywalker.

"Then there's the kids and you know they'll probably devour half this stuff altogether," Han answered. "You and me both," Cassandra agreed. Han chuckled and played with Cassandra's hair a little to her discomfort which was voiced by her request for him not to do that. "Why not though, your hair is smooth and clean unlike Jaina's!" Han teased.

"You just say that to make me feel good: I haven't brushed my hair in two days, seven hours, nineteen minutes, and forty-eight seconds. Oh yeah, and counting, I forgot to add," she said. "No, I really to like the feel of your hair but I have to wonder how you keep track of the time on that. I couldn't trust Jaina to remember the last two hours for crap," Han asked.

"Just the way my brain's wired I guess," she admitted with a shrug. Then she helped herself to half a plate of fried calamari and one of the bigger rancor legs. After devouring both items on her plate, to the surprise of even the Solo children, Cassandra took a non-perishable dessert with her. "Just in case I need the extra calories, I got a lot of info in my pendant that needs processing," she said.

"I've never seen a little girl gobble down so much at any one time," Mon Mothma confessed. "Trust me, you needn't worry about the aftermath: everything goes right to that little brain of hers somehow," Han replied. "He's telling the truth, we had Cassandra take the entry exam shortly after her arrival when she was five, she placed high enough to be in the sixth grade easily. She's the first and only ten-year-old high-school junior that her school has had to date," Leia added.

"How is she, socially speaking? The academic area is incredible and and I trust she is doing well socially," Luke asked. "Well, in consideration of the trauma of seeing her mother's death, she's doing very well. But in terms of her overall maturity, it looks like we may have to enroll her in social psychotherapy to enhance her skills," Leia answered glumly.

As Leia said this, Cassandra continued walking back up to her room and remained oblivious to their comments. For her, that would be a blessing considering Mon Mothma's next suggestion: to see about getting Cassandra diagnosed for Asperger Syndrome or a related form of Autism. In the meantime, Cassandra restored her mother's hologram and decided to continue the recording. It was the least she could do for the woman that had conceived and birthed her before her eventual death.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Master, something dark has happened here," Minos exclaimed to Seti. "Yes Padawan... the ring has been found and someone is using its power as we speak," Seti replied. "You mean... the Black Ring of Xesh has been found?" Minos asked. Seti nodded and Minos demanded to know how he knew that to be the case.

"Because I was part of the team sent to capture Xesh, I felt its power shortly before his fingers were severed and he was immobilized," he added. "There's more to how you recognize that power, isn't there?" Minos inquired. "Yes there is: mine was the sword that cut the ring from Xesh's hand and ensured his capture and return to the Infinite Empire for execution," Seti admitted. "Then why did you not seek out the ring after the conflict was over?" Minos demanded.

"I did, actually. Since I had sensed its departure in the dark caves, I had hoped I would be there when of the miners stumbled upon it so as to contain and control it for study. But now, a miner has found it and is likely corrupted to the point where he may desire its usage more than anything," Seti said. "I think I have an idea as to how we can find out who: my brother's wife always goes to the marketplace I go to in order to buy your favorite fruits," Minos suggested.

"To what end would that serve?" Seti asked. "I can ask her if Rhadamanthus has been acting unusual or has done or said anything unusual lately. He did seem a little shaken when I called for him to bring the last of the ore as if he found something big after my last visit," Minos answered. "Hm, there may be merit in that idea; go ahead and give it a shot then report back to me," Seti requested.

"I will leave at once to both get my sparring practice down and prepare for the next trip, Master. Regardless of the results, I will not fail you," Minos said with a bow. "Minos, I want you to know something: you have shown great skill and insight in the years that we have been together. You're still the only one besides my brother who has ever bested me in a sword duel, thus earning my confidence in your ability to pass the Trial of Skill.

"And when we were faced with a Rakatan invasion due to a misperceived violation of the truce, you showed great courage and spirit when you faced to ascend to a higher level than you are presently. To date, I think you are the most prodigal Padawan that I've ever had the pleasure of training; only your grandfather would equal or surpass you," Seti added. "Thank you, Master and it has been an honor to train under the man who trained my grandfather as well," Minos replied. Then both Master Padawan went their separate ways to conduct their own secret ring-finding tasks.

**With Trill arrested and** immobilized in addition to Sek'nos being placed in handcuffs, Tut was bandaged and Aeacus prepared their flight back to Tython. Yet even now that he knew he had secured this region of the Tython system, he had to wonder what the cost had been. Was he ever going to be able to see his grandfather again and for that matter, would his father have the chance to see him at all? Or would the Council, wise as it was, pompously rule that Sek'nos and Trill be sent to Bogan to contemplate Ashla just so that they didn't threaten the Order

"In the worst case scenario, since I wounded your Master, I would be severed from my connection to the Force as would Trill. Perhaps that is for the better, then I wouldn't have to worry about the whole balance thing which is somewhat stupid anyway," the old Pureblood said. "Wait, have they done that before?" Aeacus asked. "Once or twice but because of its aggressive nature, it's seldom ever used unless absolutely necessary," Sek'nos answered. "Then why would they use it on you?" Aeacus demanded.

"Because I sided with an insane fallen Force Hound and helped her to murder both Rakatan forces and Je'daii peoples alike. Since there are fates worse than death for a Force-sensitive, disconnection is a release to me rather than a punishment," Sek'nos replied. "A little more detail as to why?" Aeacus inquired. "Not too long after Xesh and I had our second encounter, I was found by Trill on a ship that was destined for whatever planet the Je'daii happened to be on.

"I accidentally revealed everything related to the Je'daii Order and very nearly cost the Order its very existence. But with one difference: Xesh had been captured by the time the Empire was ready to invade and was used as a bargaining chip for the truce that you now know of," Sek'nos explained. "So you'd think that the Order would spare you any real punishment considering that occurred," Aeacus said. "Yes you would think so but my revelation of the information, even as a convenience to peace with the Empire, is still an act of treason whether or not it was direct.

"Accordingly, I have to be stripped of Je'daii privileges and that includes the ability to use the Force. Better than an exile to Bogan, I think: contemplating Ashla has always eluded me," Sek'nos said. "And what of Trill? Will she be exiled?" Aeacus demanded.

"If all goes well, her connection to the Force will also be severed under the assumption that she is not returned to the Empire for the reward placed on her head. It's still in existence, you know," Sek'nos replied. "Returned to the Empire? They'll kill her!" Aeacus exclaimed.

"Then that is her fate as mine is to be disconnected from the Force and forced to live my remaining days, quite possibly, alongside Gilgamesh and your brother Rhadamanthus in the mines. The will of the Force isn't always kind or fair, Minos, but it is the will of the Force," Sek'nos replied. "Don't you love her though or feel some sort of attachment to her?" Aeacus asked. "Yes I do but I won't defy the will of the Council, I am far too weak for any of that," Sek'nos answered.

"This is where I am beginning to think that the Je'daii rule on attachment is just a damned handicap for all of us," Aeacus stated. At first, Sek'nos said nothing and even took time to carefully think about that for there was truth to it. Then he replied by telling Aeacus that, in this moment, his heart was in the right place. "But the rule of attachment, the rule that forbids ever truly acting on an attachment aside from friendship, has a time and a place as well.

"Someday, you will understand the difference even if you do not understand it now. But do not let your heart be clouded by your head's compulsion to obey rules: you'll become a robot like that. However, do not let your heart rule your head either: you'll become an animal guided by the most basic desires if you do," Sek'nos added. "I really don't understand," Aeacus admitted.

"In time, you will. You are young and will not need to understand for quite some time yet," Sek'nos replied. Smiling, Aeacus soon received notification from Tut that Tython was within sight and that the Council had been informed of Sek'nos' existence as well as Trill's arrest. "The trial for Sek'nos' sentencing and Trill's fate will begin within the day after we settle in," the old man added.

"I'm not looking forward to the results," Aeacus told him. "Nor am I and Seti won't like knowing that his greatest Padawan is being put on trial for war-crimes. Even if in his particular case, his crimes helped save the lives of countless people," Tut admitted. "But wouldn't the Council see that as we have?" Aeacus asked.

"I don't know, the Council is bound by the very rules that I can either amend or change during wartime but have no power to even consider during peace. Even the most powerful Je'daii bow before their own will for how could there be order without guidelines?" Tut answered. "If not preordained, guidelines can come from within; is that not the way of morality?" Aeacus inquired. "You are most definitely insightful, perhaps having passed the Trial of Insight in that statement," Tut replied, laughing.

Unfortunately, the laughter caused a headache in Tut since he was still suffering some of the side effects of the herbal medicine that had stopped the poison in Sek'nos' weapon. "Hey Tut, do you think I've passed any other Trials as well?" Aeacus asked. "If any, I'd dare say you've also passed the Trial of Spirit since you kept Je'daii intents in mind when you tried to bring Trill back from insanity. All that remains is a Trial of Skill in accordance with Je'daii customs rather than Forcesaber usage," Tut said.

"So would I have to challenge someone like my brother or something in order to pass that?" Aeacus inquired. "Maybe not your brother but you would need to be able to overcome an individual of rivaling power to you. Perhaps one of your old classmates from your earlier training days with whom, you may still have a score to settle," Tut suggested. "I only know of one: he goes by the name of Nero," Aeacus confessed.

"Then challenge him to a duel in the ring, overcome him and prove your skill as a warrior. Even if you're not a match for your brother, you could still have an honorable passing of the Trial," Tut said. "Yes Master, I will," Aeacus replied. The two of them parted ways at that point with Tut going to obtain further treatment and Aeacus bringing Sek'nos and Trill before the Council for their martial trial.

**"Has Rhadamanthus been doing** or saying anything unusual lately?" Minos asked Belle. "Well, he has had days where he'd be healthy as a Hook-hawk then deathly pale soon after. He also experiences a twitching of the hand and even has a glove over one such hand," Belle answered. _Hm, no doubt a sign of some sort of possession though I can't say it's because of the ring yet_ he thought.

"Anything else?" he inquired after a bit. "Well, when I looked in the mirror, I did notice faint marks like metal singing into my skin when I was experiencing pains in my butt. He spanked me during our last loving which is the only reason I mention having those," she admitted. _That settles it, it couldn't have been anything else._

_A dagger never does that even if the wounds are leaving scars_ Minos told himself quietly. "Well, I don't mean to be uncouth or anything like that but did he experience a decrease or increase of arousal that night?" he inquired aloud. "A great enough increase to where I was the one strung up and left to try, not him. Just from him bending me over and thrusting too, I'd hate to imagine what he would have done if we had been lying face to face in bed," she replied bluntly.

_The ring increased his lust for her beyond the abilities of any man. It's awakening everything dark and cruel that he has the potential to be_ Minos said to himself. "Now not to sound insistent but is there anything else? I'll explain why once you reveal everything, if you haven't already," he continued aloud.

"That's it, too my knowledge. I wouldn't even be able to tell you if he's been in the mines lately or if he's been off in the harem," she said. "I'll ask my father that when I see him but anyhow, I asked because my Master and I have reason to believe that the Ring of Xesh has been found. Now I have further reason believe that Rhadamanthus found it and put it on only to begin experiencing this," he said.

"What are you going to do once you have the information to decide?" she asked. Minos thought about that carefully as he had done for some time. Would he kill Rhadamanthus once he confirmed he was in possession of the ring or would he try to save him? Could it be possible, at all, to save Rhadamanthus at this point if he was under the influence of the Rakatan artifact?

Minos knew there was only one way to find out and that was to follow Belle home from a distance and then see what happened next. If he made any unusual moves against her, Minos would spring into action and arrest him. But if he didn't, Minos would slip away though he would still continue to keep an eye on his brother for a few weeks or so. He had to make absolute sure that either his brother was under its influence or he wasn't before doing anything.

"Worried about something, brother?" he heard Aeacus say. "Aeacus! When in the universe did you get back?" Minos asked, gasping and jumping in surprise. "Just today, Tut's in the infirmary as a result of a poisoned weapon but he should be all right; so what's new with you?" Aeacus replied.

"So you haven't sensed the darkness that's been developing here?" Minos inquired. "I am now but I didn't while I was away, do you know what it is?" Aeacus replied. "My Master Seti says it's because the Ring of Xesh has been found.

"I myself have reason to believe that... well... Rhadamanthus has the ring and is being possessed by it now," Minos confessed. "Well, that certainly stands up a bit against the news I got," Aeacus stated. "Which is?" Minos asked. "My Master and I found Grandfather Sek'nos in addition to the insane, falln Force Hound Trill. The Council has decreed he be put on trial for crimes he committed during the Xesh Crisis," Aeacus answered.

Minos paled and initially couldn't say anything, for how could he speak against the magnitude of the grandfather none of the boys had ever known being found at last? "What crimes did he commit for them to do this?" Minos asked at last. "He accidentally revealed information about the Je'daii to the Rakata even though the matter was resolved with Xesh's capture and the truce," Aeacus admitted. "But the Council should see that he's technically a hero under those circumstances!" Minos exclaimed.

"That's what I told them too but they wouldn't have any of it. 'Treason is treason, whether it is direct or indirect and technically heroic or not', they said to me," Aeacus agreed. "What will they do to him and Trill with that said?" Minos asked. "I think they'll disconnect Sek'nos from the Force and give him a lifetime of mine-working with our father then return Trill to the Rakata," Aeacus replied.

"They'll kill her!" Minos demanded. "Exactly what I said too but no one would listen except for Tut and you know how helpless he is against the Council," Aeacus agreed. "Well in that case, let's follow Belle home before she gets too far and see if Rhadamanthus has the ring," Minos suggested. "Sure, I could use a little detective work to cool me down from all this disappointment," Aeacus said, shrugging before joining his brother.

**"Honey, I'm home!" said** the wife of the possessed Rhadamanthus. _Do not trust her: so long as she is not joined with Bogan, she is an enemy. For all you know, she revealed us to your brother Minos!_ the voice of the Ring said in his head. "Good to know, sweetie!" the zombie-like Rhadamanthus lied.

It wasn't good to see her while she was still outside the union with Bogan as the Ring had mentioned her being. "I brought you something really special to eat, tonight! It's an imported fish from one of the nearby moons in the Tython system that has a delicious taste to it," she said. "I love fish," Rhadamanthus said though softly enough to where she barely heard him.

"Exactly why I grabbed this when I saw it on the market today!" she replied enthusiastically. _Now is the time, find out what she has said to Minos_ the Ring commanded._ But how do I know she spoke to him?_ Rhadamanthus asked. _She always crosses paths with him at the marketplace, don't be a fool! _the Ring answered.

Rhadamanthus had to admit that was true for whenever asked, Belle always had something to say that concerned Minos whether it was his well-being or what he had told her. "So tell me, love, did you see Minos in the marketplace today?" he asked. "Yes I did and he's doing great, he and Aeacus are about to become Rangers since they already did the Journeyer's traveling. Isn't it grand to know how powerful they'll soon be?" she answered.

"Just fine, glad to know my brothers will soon be ascending to the next ranks in the Order. So they're skipping the rank of Journeyer just because they already did the travel as Padawans?" he inquired. "Yes, Minos told me about how he and Aeacus both traveled to the Temples as Padawans then Aeacus joined Tut for missions outside of Tython while Minos remained on guard-duty with Seti," she replied. There was no lie there, as far as the Ring could sense nor would there be since Gilgamesh usually boasted about his older sons greatly enough for even Belle and her friends to hear.

Then again, Rhadamanthus wouldn't have been surprised if she got the news from Minos either. Sometimes, Belle was the only means by which Rhadamanthus could get updates on the well-being of his older triplet brothers. "Then you wouldn't, by any chance, have revealed any sensitive information to my brother? You are the type to spoil secrets with anyone who will listen," he continued.

"I've always trusted Minos whenever I was upset about something concerning you, you know that," she said. "That's not what I asked and_ you_ know it," he told her. "Rhadamanthus, what's wrong with you?" she asked, frightened by his tone. "Answer the question and I just might tell you," he answered.

At first, she did nothing except look down at her feet before she reluctantly told him that she had revealed the details of their night of loving including the metal singe marks on her buttocks. "You foolish girl! Now you'll have surely ruined everything, Minos will have followed you back here! You have lead him straight to me!" Rhadamanthus shouted under the Ring's influence.

"But he's your brother, he cares about you," she begged. "If he cared about me, he wouldn't be using you as a messenger to further wrench his victories into my gut! He wouldn't have used you to continue bragging about his achievements to sour me while I work in the mines!" he yelled. "Please, don't do whatever it is you're planning on doing.

"You're sick, the Ring of Xesh has a hold over you and you need to fight it. Come back to the Light, this isn't you!" she begged. "Silence!" he ordered just as he pulled out his dagger and gutted her. Wrenching the blade out of her after several seconds, he watched as she fell and made his way to finish her off.

_Yes Rhadamanthus, finish her and reunite her mind and body with the Bogan. You will be together forever_ the Ring commanded. "Stop right where you are, Rhadamanthus!" Minos shouted. "The path that you take shall only destroy you!" Aeacus exclaimed in agreement. "Je'daii Padawans and where be your Masters?" the possessed Rhadamanthus asked.

"That is not your concern, we're more than capable of taking you down by ourselves," Minos answered. "Oh are you? The Ring has granted me powers beyond what you know, brothers. But no matter, if you wish to doom yourselves in combat against me then so be it!" Rhadamanthus replied.

Then he surprised both Padawans by conjured a pair of swords from magic and prepared to wield them in the fashion they would have expected of Je'daii Master. "Careful Minos, the slightest hesitation and he could kill you," Aeacus warned. "I'm not worried about that, brother," Minos replied. But it was without communicating that they knew only one thing: that the Rhadamanthus they had known and grown up with was no more, killed by the power of the Ring.

Both were on the last Trial of Skill, the only Trial that they needed to complete in order to ascend to the level of Je'daii Ranger. Defeating their brother here would mean passing the Trial of Skill and even a test of courage as a result of the Ring possessing Rhadamanthus. And as was typical of the brothers, Minos attacked first with the intent to flank Rhadamanthus while Aeacus waited on the side. Then he followed Minos by attacking directly in such a manner that the Padawans managed to pin Rhadamanthus between them by crossing their swords with his.

"Give up now, Rhadamanthus. Even under the influence of the Ring, you don't have the skill to defeat one of us never mind both of us," Aeacus warned. "We don't want to hurt you, brother," Minos agreed. "The two of you have both underestimated me for the last time," Rhadamanthus replied, smiling.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Seti, do you sense what I sense?" Tut asked from in his bed. "Yes, Rhadamanthus is under the influence of the Ring and is even using its power against his brothers now," Seti answered. "Go, do what you can to aid them," Tut said. "I'll save Rhadamanthus' wife, I sense her blood on his hands but this shall be the Trial both our Padawans must pass; I won't interfere to save them," Seti replied.

At first, Tut made to dispute that then it did occur to him that Aeacus still needed the Trial of Skill to be passed as did Minos and agreed. This opportunity would also serve as an additional test of courage for them both. "Is Sek'nos behind bars alongside Trill?" Seti inquired. "Yes, we shouldn't have to fear his intervention or hers," Tut replied.

"Good, then I'm off to see if I can save Belle while Minos and Aeacus distract her husband," Seti said. _I just hope I'm not already too late to do that_ he thought quietly. Even though he was a Je'daii Master, he still feared failing to save the daughter of the Magistrate. After all, it could do horrible things to the alliance between the Je'daii and the people of Tython.

**After Rhadamanthus broke free** of the pin that his brothers established on him, he did what he could in the way of defending and quickly counterattacking with both his blades. Of course, Aeacus and Minos also attempted this same strategy and actually had more success than Rhadamanthus did. So much so that they even managed to combine Force Pushes to throw their brother out of the house. Here in the open outside, they knew that even the Ring did increase their brothers abilities, they would win.

_I have never seen pair-blades before, must be a Rakata tactic that it's showing him. Or a rare instance of a Je'daii Master using a pair of blades instead of one_ Minos observed. _Where in the universe does the Ring find the ability to give him this power?_ Aeacus asked quietly. Both their thoughts were soon interrupted when Rhadamanthus attempted to stab Minos in the chest with a sword.

When Minos dodged by jumping away from the blade and unto a section of stone that led down the hill, Rhadamanthus prepared himself for a counterattack from him. But it was Aeacus who struck next by kicking him in the face and sending him down several flights of stairs. It was here that the Ring surprised them both by granting Rhadamanthus Force-powers and pulling them both with him.

When they landed on the lower half of the stairs, Aeacus was first to strike again though his stroke was deflected by one of the blades. However, just when Rhadamanthus might have stabbed him with the free one, Minos forced him to defend himself by using it to deflect Minos too. Their blades crossed once again for a brief time but Rhadamanthus broke it again by kicking Minos in the chin. Aeacus tried to slice Rhadamanthus in half at the waist from behind, only to be repelled by the Ring-fueled warrior just in time for Minos to make a leap and try his own kick to the face.

Rhadamanthus merely leaned back and Minos flew passed him though he managed to right himself just in time to evade a retaliatory charge from Rhadamanthus. For a brief moment after Rhadamanthus regained his footing, the three of them looked each other in the eye as best they could. Their blades were held out in front of them with Rhadamanthus pointing each of his at Aeacus and Minos. _Brother, I spy a weakness in Rhadamanthus' style of offense and his defensive power_ Aeacus told Minos telepathically.

_I see it, I'll jump around behind him and see if I can force him to open it up for you_ Minos replied. When Rhadamanthus tried to usher them to fight by spinning his hands a little, Minos took the opportunity to jump over him and prepare to attack from under him. Rhadamanthus watched and turned just in time to swat Aeacus' blade out of the way and dodge a punch. Unfortunately for him, that was when Minos was able to inflict the first wound by slashing Rhadamanthus in the back from behind.

In a fit of anger, Rhadamanthus pushed Aeacus back a little bit and then turned both of his blades on Minos. Doing what he could to defend against the assault, Minos ended up giving ground even though he realized this actually did him good. Because when Aeacus recovered, he made a massive leap and landed just right to deliver a slash of his own down Rhadamanthus' back. Rhadamanthus fell into deeper rage at that point and hacked and lashed at both of them with the fury of a rabid Horranth that just wouldn't die.

A little time passed and even though the wounds didn't heal, Rhadamanthus did seem to carry on as though they weren't there. "Aeacus, do you remember what we did to beat that Rakatan magistrate on Alderaan?" Minos asked. "Think it'll work here?" Aeacus replied. "Let's find out," Minos said before they started utilizing their strategy.

**Seeing the house's front** door gone thanks to the Force, Seti didn't doubt that Aeacus and Minos had already engaged Rhadamanthus in single combat. However, he didn't let his fear of either Padawan perish get the better of him as he looked around for Belle. He found her writhing in pain after a couple minutes and he knew she had been stabbed with a poisoned blade. But he soon came to realize that this poison was Bogan itself and would require the Council to cure her.

"Hold on Belle, I'll get you to people who can help you," Seti assured her. "But without Rhadamanthus, what point is there in continuing on? I love him, Seti!" she said despite the pain. "Sh, don't speak just save your strength and we'll discuss that later," he replied.

Before she could defy him, he heaved her over his shoulders and carried her like a sandbag out of the very house she had called home with Rhadamanthus for several years. "Will Aeacus and Minos kill him?" she asked as he carried her down the hillside. "If all goes well, you'll see your husband again after you're healed," he answered. Content with that answer, though probably reluctantly, Belle rested after that and Seti carried her away from the battle.

He watched in the distance as Minos and Aeacus clashed swords with Rhadamanthus, much to the old man's surprise, and hoped they somehow managed to immobilize him. The last thing Belle needed after being healed was to hear that her beloved was killed in combat against his brothers. _Minos, Aeacus, whatever you do we need him alive and with the Ring_ Seti thought. There was no other explanation for Rhadamanthus holding his own against his brothers.

After all, when Xesh had used it against the Je'daii, it had given him formidable power as a warrior. It was only when Seti had cut it off from his hand that Xesh had been capable of being subdued for delivery to the Infinite Empire and the establishment of the truce. _To think that its power was ever to be used again was exactly why I wanted to find it. Maybe that was what it wanted me to do before Rhadamanthus did it_ Seti thought with a chuckle as he carried Belle away.

**Aeacus attacked first with** wide and nearly inhuman strokes against Rhadamanthus then made way for Minos to jump over him and cut and stab at closer quarters. Then Minos also ducked down and allowed Aeacus to jump over him thus, resuming his earlier assault. They would repeat this process several times until it looked like Rhadamanthus was becoming overwhelmed. In addition to what they were already doing, they even switched styles so that Aeacus attacked closely and Minos widely.

"Enough of this, I am the entity of the Dark Side!" Rhadamanthus shouted. The Ring started glowing again and Rhadamanthus' veins also became a visible collection of black lines across the body. It was at this point that the Ring even formed a cocoon of telekinetic energy via the black veins and started growing Rhadamanthus until he was at least three times his normal size. The artifact then finalized its transformative effect on Rhadamanthus in the most grueling way that Minos and Aeacus had seen yet.

Rhadamanthus' skin turned scaly and green like a lizard, claws appeared where there should have been nails, the swords he already wielded added a sawlike edge to them. Then the worst happened when Rhadamanthus' face was changed from the human one they knew. Pureblood tendrils hung off the side, teeth were sharpened until they were like the rancor's, and six horns protruded. Six horns were there, two curved ones protruding from the forehead and four pointed straight from the side.

"Okay, new plan for dealing with a new enemy," Minos said immediately. "C'mon brother, this'll be just like dealing with that Gorog on Ziost!" Aeacus suggested. "Ah yes, good point!" Minos shouted gleefully. They waited until Rhadamanthus made to strike them down with one of his swords before bolting out of the way and setting themselves up for the next plan of action.

After that, Minos shot a bladed projectile of crescent energy from his sword to slash at the demonic Rhadamanthus' back while Aeacus repeated the process at the front. It was while the beast was temporarily immobilized that the brothers made their next move: to stab it from both sides. Once Aeacus pushed his sword into the demon's chest and Minos had done likewise to its back, they paused. It was a few seconds long of a pause and was done so they could accumulate power for a strong Force Push that would send their swords right through the demon version of their younger triplet brother.

The moment the Pushes were done, Aeacus and Minos leaned back to catch each other's swords with Aeacus using Minos' sword and vice versa. Both did several successful slashes of crescent energy at the demon before launching themselves back into the air for the final attack. Launching themselves into the air and ensuring their crescent blades did no damage, they switched swords again. Jumping over the beast to switch positions, Minos gave Aeacus his sword back and received his in return simultaneously.

After that, both brothers laid the coup de grace of all slashes when they each gathered enough energy to slice twenty normal men in two and shot the crescents at the demon before them. But even then, they were not finished for they conjured their scabbards that they had absorbed for this earlier. Slowly they began sheathing their swords for the final spell and when they were both within an inch of completely putting away their blades, they paused. For those several moments that they and the possessed Rhadamanthus paused, it seemed as though time itself had frozen even for them.

Then at the same time, both of them rammed the last inch of their blades into the scabbards until they heard the click. It was in this moment that the damage of the slashes became apparent as the power of the Ring exploded out of the demon of Rhadamanthus where the slashes had happened. The cocoon of energy that had given him power earlier now acted to shrink and restore his human form. "No, the power of the Ring is mine to command and to control!" the possessed Rhadamanthus shouted.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening for much longer, little brother," Aeacus replied. "You are defeated, surrender now and we promise to do what we can to restore your health," Minos agreed. "Restore my health? I've never felt any healthier than when I have the Ring on!" Rhadamanthus snapped.

"Looks like it's time we separated you from the Ring, see if that restores some sense into you," Aeacus said. Rhadamanthus rose up and placed his swords to defend himself and the Ring but overlooked Minos being behind him since he turned to face Aeacus. So desperate was Rhadamanthus to protect his ownership of the Ring that Minos had no trouble stabbing him from behind. "Minos, what did you do that for!?" Aeacus demanded.

"He wouldn't have come to his sense and besides, doesn't the Ring come off when the one who possesses it is defeated or else on the verge of death?" Minos replied. Then Minos wrenched the blade out of Rhadamanthus before Aeacus could stop him and watched a strange thing occur next. Whether by the power of the Ring or something else, Rhadamanthus' wound healed before the Ring slipped off. Both of Rhadamanthus' swords dissipated as a result of the Ring slipping off its wielder in addition to Minos' stab forcing Rhadamanthus to cast them aside.

"See? No problem, just wanted to get the damned thing off him," Minos stated as Aeacus called the Ring over to him with the Force. "Even so, you know that we are Je'daii and we don't kill in cold blood or intend to kill except to save innocent lives," Aeacus reminded him. "Spare me your insights in the Je'daii Code, Seti hammered them into my head enough already," Minos replied.

"Even so, we need to get our brother to a Healer and make sure he doesn't have any other wounds. Then we'll turn this Ring over to Seti and the Je'daii Council and that's that," Aeacus said. Minos looked like he wanted to argue some more but Aeacus didn't give him the chance as he placed Rhadamanthus over his shoulders and took him to a Healer. But both brothers had to agree that the spell of the Ring had been lifted and Tython was safe... for now.

**"Seti, is Rhadamanthus all** right?" Belle asked while she recovered from the poison. The Council had done all it could to remove the Bogan influence and now it was up to Belle to heal. However, Seti remained by her side and even answered her question for her. "I'm sure he's fine, his brothers wouldn't kill him unless they had absolutely no other choice," Seti said.

Despite this proclamation, he just wasn't quite sure if Minos and Aeacus had spared their brother and gotten the Ring off him. Then he sensed the darkness of its power lifting and he knew they had likely succeeded. Since he hadn't felt Rhadamanthus' death, there was good reason to believe that the brothers had managed to spare him after all. "They've done it: they've defeated Rhadamanthus by themselves and gotten the Ring off him," Seti thought aloud as he left Belle alone.

Tut heard him and was pleased to know that Minos and Aeacus had succeeded where he and Seti had failed with Xesh, all those years ago. Smiling, both brothers knew that their Padawans were ready to become Masters now that they had also done the traveling of a Ranger and specialized. Like Seti and Tut before them, Aeacus and Minos would be Warriors of the Je'daii Order upon anointment. "They will make fine additions to the ranks of the Order, just as their grandfather had done before them," Tut stated.

"You're right about that, what's the Council's consideration for Sek'nos while we're mentioning him?" Seti asked. "The most likely verdict will be for him to be disconnected from the Force and sent to the mines with his son, Gilgamesh. As for Trill, I think she'll be sent back to the Infinite Empire where they'll have their own trial for her," Tut answered.

"They'll have her executed for her crimes to them just as they had Xesh executed after we turned him over to them," Seti stated. "Maybe but it will be for the better because perhaps with her death, the Rakata can finalize their own disconnection from the Force. Without the Ring, it's only a matter of time before they lose their attunement altogether," Tut replied. "You think Trill could do that with her dying breath?" Seti inquired.

"There's a slim chance but it isn't impossible when you consider that Xesh's death acted to weaken their connection to the Force. Combine that with the death of at least half of their lesser Force Hounds and desertion from the others as well as the plague, the Empire may yet collapse in our lifetime. Pure speculation but it's worth considering that possibility and the possibility of making Trill into our own Force-bomb, if we wanted to," Tut explained.

"A Force-bomb? You have any idea how dangerous that sounds?" Seti asked him. "Yes, I am fully aware of it but we could make it so that her death finalizes their disconnection from the Force. We could then simply watch from the sidelines as the Empire divides and destroys itself," Tut said.

"Then we would no doubt swoop in and reduce what remains to ensure that they don't emerge again," Seti said. "Perhaps, if the Council were actually willing to do that rather than see how long it takes the Empire to destroy itself completely," Tut admitted. "And in the meantime, what are we to do about the continued existence of the Ring?" Seti begged. "Maybe we could see if we can destroy it, any advantage we can get over the Rakata before we strike legitimizes their downfall," Tut countered.

"Now you're sounding like one of the Rakata warlords, striving for greater power over the rest of the Empire. Remember, our duty is to protect and not to destroy if we can avoid it," Seti warned. "True but sometimes we need to protect by destroying whatever threatens what we protect. Like what we did to Queen Hadiya and her army during the Despot War," Tut snapped.

"I only hope Minos and Aeacus can learn that same lesson during their time as Je'daii Masters. They'll be the youngest to have ever reached that rank and the first to have ever been asked to skip the rank of Ranger in favor of becoming a Master immediately," Seti stated. "With our devoted time and training to them, they will," Tut promised. "That's what I hope for them both," Seti said.

**Rhadamanthus couldn't believe what** was happening to him: the Ring had forsaken him, his wife was possibly dead, and he was under arrest for what he did to her. Worst part of it all was that Minos and Aeacus were the ones bringing him in of all the people who could or would. _Is this truly what the Ring had in store for me or was there something more?_ he asked himself quietly. Arriving at the local dungeon, where Sek'nos and Trill both were, Rhadamanthus had to admit it was painful to see.

All his childhood, he had been taught to fear this place and fear what both the guards and the prisoners were allowed to do a person if given a chance. Arriving at the front door, the Je'daii and their brother were greeted by the massive guards who demanded them to halt whilst crossing their spears. "This one was caught in the act of attempted murder then tried to kill us too, we want to put him in the brig until he's ready for a trial," Minos said immediately. "Isn't that Rhadamanthus and aren't you two his brothers, Aeacus and Minos?" one of the guards asked.

"It doesn't matter who we are but if you wish your question answered, yes we are. Now let us take Rhadamanthus to the brig until we're ready to try him," Minos answered. The guards made way after that and had a boy guide them to the cell Rhadamanthus would be held in until the trial. Once they arrived, Minos pulled Rhadamanthus away from Aeacus then threw Rhadamanthus in forcibly.

After that, he slammed the door behind them and left without even to saying goodbye to his brother. Aeacus watched as Minos stormed out and had to wonder if Minos was already falling under the influence of the Ring. _If that is the case then how come the Ring isn't taking me, I've got it in my pocket?_ Aeacus asked himself silently. "Brother I am so sorry, you and I both know that Minos isn't normally like that," he said aloud.

"It's the Ring combined with my actions angering him that are causing this. He's never liked me since the day I married Belle and started mocking him on his virginity," Rhadamanthus replied. "Ha, you might as well mock me for my lack of a wife too while you're at it. No wonder why he hates you," Aeacus teased.

"Shut up or I will start mocking you on your lack of a wife," Rhadamanthus warned. "I'll do everything I can to get you out of here. Seti and Tut both know you were under the influence of the Ring just by having sensed its revival," Aeacus promised. "Ah, don't be too disappointed if the trial doesn't go our way; the worst they can do is lock me in here for life," Rhadamanthus said.

"And the best thing they can do is kill you. I don't want you to have that happen," Aeacus replied. Then Aeacus himself walked out into the night to rejoin Minos outside, leaving Rhadamanthus.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Cassandra continued to listen to the hologram of her mother with suspenseful curiosity, unbelieving of the details that she was hearing. It was remarkable to see that the details of such things had been preserved so well in her time yet not so much now. _How is it possible that so much is erased from our history and how is it possible that I now have it all in the palm of my hand? I'll make sure to have it all written down next time I have some flimiplast_ she thought silently.

A knock on her door forced Cassandra to temporarily pause the recording her mother had left behind and she knew it was likely Leia coming by to check on her. "Yes?" she asked. She was greeted by the familiar and surprisingly maternal face of Leia who answered her question. "If it's not too much to ask of you, Mon Mothma wants a moment of your time to ask a few questions," Leia said.

"Can you tell her that I'm in the middle of celebrating-if you want to call it that-the anniversary of my mother's death and request that her questions wait until another time?" Cassandra asked. "I know, I told her that but she's most insistent that you come down and talk with her," Leia answered. "Then can you please tell her that I really can't? If she likes, I can even set an appointment to take place after I finish schooling," Cassandra replied.

"I'll see what I can do but she is the reason I have the streak of stubbornness I've got. Don't blame me if she comes marching up to your room to demand her questions answered," Leia said. "Not to worry, there's a good reason I've been working on my Force Powers lately," Cassandra joked. "Oh by the Force, don't even think about it!" Leia snapped with a smile and a wink.

Then she closed the door and went back downstairs to talk to Mon Mothma about Cassandra's offer. A few minutes later, having disposed of her trash, Cassandra answered the door a second time to see Leia accompanied by Senator Mon Mothma. "Sorry but when I extended your offer, she demanded to show her to your room," she said. "It's fine, what are you so interested in me for, Senator Mothma?

"It's very highly unlikely I'd be any good at politics even if I excel in school," Cassandra asked. "Just call me Mon and I'm interested in you because I think you might have Asperger Syndrome. If that's true then your mother could be the first potential case of it in history," Mon answered. "Why should my mental health concern the Alliance, I'm just a kid?" Cassandra inquired.

"Because to date, you're the only potential case of it that's associated in some way with a member of the Alliance government! No other can brag about that!" Mon Mothma explained. "Statistics show that for one diagnosis, there could be a hundred under the radar," Cassandra countered. Mon Mothma turned over to Leia with confusion, the reply Leia made being simple and direct.

"I too had my suspicions about her being autistic and asked her to research every detail about it in the event she encountered similarities in herself to the research. That statistic is one of the first things she paid attention to despite my best wishes for her not to," she said, admitting a little guilt. "So you're meaning to tell me you wouldn't be interested in seeing how you are at military strategy?" Mon asked. All three women paused right there and Cassandra was at a loss for words, which was an unusual thing for her.

"So basically, you're offering me a chance to find more formative and decisive ways to kill people then you've already got? No thanks, I'm not interested in staining my hands with the blood of many," she said at last. "What about a free diagnosis?" Mon replied. "You think I'm sick, Senator?

"You think I should be made into your lab rat after all my successes in school and in my relationships with Leia and her family? This is _exactly_ why I love being holed up in my room when they're are guests around more than I love being anywhere near them! Because people like you always look at me like I should be locked up or something!" Cassandra screamed. Then she slammed the door behind her and left Leia and Mothma hanging at the door.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Cassandra. Ever since we met, I've been utterly fascinated in the way your mind processes the universe around you. I just want to see what boundaries you can reach or even if there are any," Mothma replied. "Stop it, she's angry enough as it is and besides, I already got her a diagnosis while she was at school when a doctor came by to give flu shots," Leia said.

"And?" Mothma asked. "Yes, she has Asperger Syndrome but I was told that she had it so mildly that it might as well not have manifested anywhere else save in the intellect that fascinates you. Plus, I got it by requesting blood drawn under the label of checking for any present flu infection if you must know how I found out," Leia answered. "I knew it, I knew I wasn't already infected!" Cassandra interjected.

"Sweetie, just go ahead and go back to listening to that recording from your mother. I'll handle this," Leia said. Then she escorted Mon Mothma back down the stairs to join the guests, upset that Mon Mothma would go to such lengths even for her fascination with Cassandra's mind. _If there's anything I hate about the people I surround myself with, Mothma just embodied it_ Leia thought.

"She has excellent potential, Leia. Put her in the right areas and get her the right help, she could become far more powerful than anyone we know," Mon Mothma stated. "Enough already! She's just ten years old and hasn't even established any real goals except to become a Jedi!" Leia shouted.

Everyone turned towards them and Leia immediately apologized for the outburst. "Jaina, can you go see if Cassandra wants anything else to eat or drink? She may be needing it for her next session of ancient history from her mother," she added. Jaina went to obey while Jacen helped clean around the house and Anakin was placed into sleep with Han's help.

When Jaina returned, she told her mother that all Cassandra wanted was just some Jawa juice and to be left alone to cool down for a bit. "Go ahead and get her the cup then, she'll need it after what Mon Mothma pulled on her," Leia said. Jaina went and to do as was asked though she sincerely wished there was more they could do. In the meantime, Cassandra continued to listen to her mother's tale of the events surrounding the Force Wars of the Je'daii Order.**  
**

**The day of the** trial for Trill, Sek'nos, and Rhadamanthus came and went but the sentences were not all that pretty. Trill would be given back to the Rakata Infinite Empire to face their justice and Sek'nos would be disconnected from the Force and sent to the mines with his son. However, Rhadamanthus was sent to a lifetime in his brig cell, being visited only by his wife and immediate family such as his brothers, father, and grandfather. Gilgamesh, much as he wanted to see Rhadamanthus, chose to watch over Sek'nos until he got the hang of mining.

Minos, after gaining the rank of Ranger was reassigned to travel to worlds most likely to fall under Rakatan influence and negotiate a treaty or repel their forces altogether. Aeacus was asked to remain on Tython while both their Seti and Tut were made members of the Masters' Council. Unfortunately, tragedy struck as Tut finally succumbed to the unhealing wound from his duel with Sek'nos, a week later. Meanwhile, Seti was assigned the Councilman duty of preserving the histories and was never again allowed to leave the Temple of Balance, even becoming its leader.

When Tut died, he was replaced by a successor who was almost as gifted and likely would have done almost as good of a job supervising the Je'daii Academy. With all that said and done, Aeacus was the only one who visited Rhadamanthus besides Belle, assuming he wasn't on a mission. Oftentimes, it was Belle (like before) who brought Rhadamanthus news of the well-being of either Aeacus or Minos when the former was out amongst the stars. However, her love for him had diminished and it was only a matter of time before she left him to be remarried to another and taking his child.

When Aeacus did visit, after that happened, it was the most wonderful day of Rhadamanthus' day and he doubted it could get any better. "So did Belle send flowers with regards from her new husband or am I stuck with another lump of shit?" Rhadamanthus asked. "Neither, she's actually decided not to contact you ever again even negatively," Aeacus answered. "Well, I guess I couldn't say I didn't see it coming with what I did to her and all that," Rhadamanthus stated.

"It wasn't your fault, you were under the influence of the Ring of Xesh which is really locked up right now," Aeacus assured him. "And the Forcesabers?" Rhadamanthus inquired. "They were smelted down to the last molecule after your trial, the Ring is still being studied. However, my guess is that it won't be much longer before they decide to smelt it too," Aeacus replied.

"So they still hope to harness its power for intent of destroying the Rakata, eh? Why am I not surprised?" Rhadamanthus asked rhetorically. "If there is anything we can discover from it, we might postpone smelting," Aeacus replied. "No don't postpone it or study it anymore, destroy it while there's still time," Rhadamanthus warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Aeacus inquired. "It won't be long before Minos returns and he had that same temper I had when I first came under the Ring's influence when you captured me. Do you remember the way he forced me out of your arms and threw me in this brig?" Rhadamanthus explained. "How could I forget when I was wondering what the hell he did it for?" Aeacus admitted.

"The Ring will take him next if it's around when he returns, I promise you that," Rhadamanthus warned. "Then you're suggesting I destroy it before he gets his hands on it. I'll see what I can do but I make no promises: it's been Seti's obsession for a long time," Aeacus promised. "Don't count on much with that old geezer, that's for sure," Rhadamanthus joked before saying goodbye to his brother again.

**Studying the Ring and** its history had provided fascinating insights into the culture and lifestyle of the Rakata Infinite Empire and its citizens. _Maybe with this, I can find a vaccine for that plague that's claiming their lives and persuade the Council to use it for a price on their part. With the vaccine in our possession rather than theirs, we'll have the Empire on its knees_ Seti thought. Smiling, he had to admit that while he did wish that Tut was here to see this, he was glad to have Aeacus and Minos whenever both weren't on missions.

Sensing the presence of the former, Seti dropped what he was doing to greet the brother of his former Padawan. "Aeacus, it has been a while since the last time you dropped by. How is the outside universe without me?" he asked immediately. "Not in peril from the Rakata, at least but that's irrelevant to what I've come to talk to you about," Aeacus answered directly.

"And what might that be?" Seti inquired, a little surprised to hear that out of Aeacus. "Rhadamanthus says that if the Ring isn't destroyed before Minos returns, it'll take possession of him like it took possession of Rhadamanthus. He knows the Ring's machinations and its effects on one's attitude better than you and I have reason to believe him aside from us being related," Aeacus replied. Initially, Seti didn't know what to make of all that input from Aeacus though he had to admit that Rhadamanthus was at a more personable level with the Ring than he was.

"Minos will be back any day now, should we wait and see if what Rhadamanthus says is true?" he asked after a moment's pause. "I really wouldn't take the chance if I were you but if you insist, we could. Just don't blame me if Minos suddenly decides to go kill people like Rhadamanthus did," Aeacus warned bluntly. Seti thought about that carefully, wondering if he really wanted to destroy the Ring and if he was falling under its influence already just by doubting whether or not to destroy it.

"I'll need some time to meditate on this, it's going to be a heavy matter and the Ring has given me quite a bit of insight," Seti said. "Unless it's just giving you what you want to hear and stalling you until Minos returns. There's no reason to doubt that it has that kind of sentience after what happened with Rhadamanthus," Aeacus demanded.

"Maybe so but if I can just pinpoint the last thing that I want to know from this Ring then perhaps we could be set," Seti replied calmly. "And what's that? Finding a vaccine to the Rakatan plague so you can grab the Empire by the balls and make demands of it? You really think they're going to bargain if they discover that you hold the cure to a plague that's killing them?" Aeacus asked.

"I see no reason why not," Seti admitted. "These are _Rakata_ and on top of that, more inclined to chop off your head and eat your brains than bargain for a cure that'd save them," Aeacus exclaimed. "But they have a truce with us that they know they cannot break or else full-out war shall occur. Besides that, they know that a full-scale war with us and our allies isn't in their best interest," Seti replied.

"But will they care about that if you reveal this vaccine to them?" Aeacus asked. "Why should they not?" Seti countered. "Because desperation leads to stupidity, you of all people should know that thanks to your brother bringing you news of the violent atrocities the Rakata have committed. Or did you just shut out your brain when he was talking about this to you?" Aeacus explained.

"Thank you Aeacus, that will be all. I am not destroying this Ring until I isolate a potential cure for this plague going through them and sending it back to the Council. I am under their Orders, same as you," Seti said. "But you're a member, surely you could-!" Aeacus began. "That will be all, Ranger Aeacus, you are dismissed!" Seti ordered, which forced Aeacus to give up and march out angrily.

**"Minos, it looks as** though we have another planet saved from the belt of the Rakatan Empire. It'll only be a matter of time before we're on their doorstep and a new government can step in!" a soldier called out to the Je'daii Ranger known as Minos Rath. "Yes it will only be a matter of time, won't it soldier?" Minos replied gleefully. Despite the Je'daii Code forbidding it, Minos had a love for combat that knew nearly no bounds.

He wanted to plunge his sword into as much Rakatan flesh and spill as much Rakatan blood as he could. After all, he was putting them out of their misery since they were infected with the plague that killed them more than anything else. And wasn't that a Je'daii responsibility: to try and save as many as possible first than put those who couldn't be saved out of their misery? The soldier who had spoken to him was a young Je'daii who had fled his Master in favor of joining Minos' conquest.

Four months ago, the Je'daii Council had decreed that the Order would send aid to the worlds uprising against the Rakata and it was only a matter of time before the truce was at its end. After all, the Rakata were far more weak now than they had been when Minos and his brothers were born. In fact, they were so weak now that if the Je'daii united with the rebels, the Empire stood no chance. _Now if only everyone agreed that the truce needs to be dissolved and war declared_ Minos thought.

"Sir, we have had lighter casualties than before: it would seem as though the Rakata are getting more and more desperate in their attempts to crush us," another subordinate spoke up. This one was a rebel that had been friends with Minos for five months and had seen plenty of battles beside him. "Yes, it would seem as they are getting desperate; perhaps, the plague is getting to them," Minos replied. The rebel and his fellow soldiers laughed and chuckled at that comment while Minos simply smiled.

"I'll have to go back to the Temple of Balance on Tython and report my victories here. We have almost freed the system and I have no doubt you will free it by the time I return. Captain, is my ship ready for my return back to the homeland of my fellow Je'daii?" Minos asked. "Yes sir, ready whenever you are," the Captain answered.

"Perfect then let's not delay my victorious return to Tython any longer," Minos demanded. Arriving at the ship, he knew it was going to be a couple days before he returned but why delay any more than that? The last thing he needed was to miss an opportunity to report his victories and his latest findings concerning the plague to the Masters' Council itself. _I can't wait, however, to see the look on Aeacus' face when I report that we'll be ready to free ourselves from the truce!_

_What a great thing it'll be when he sees I've become more the hero in my travels than he ever was in his!_ Minos thought to himself gleefully and silently. Mostly though, he wanted to see if he could persuade Seti to give him possession of the Ring. For some reason, he found himself longing for its power more and more as each day drew to a close on his travels. And the more he thought about how much he wanted its power, the more he wanted to kill Seti and take it by force.

Even though Aeacus had left, Seti had to admit that he was beginning to wonder if he had been right about Minos and the Ring. Since the day Xesh had lost it in combat, Seti had been searching for it and curious to know why it affected the Rakatan Force-attunement the way it did. But now that it was in his possession and there was the possibility of Minos becoming possessed, did he want to? Rhadamanthus had already proven to be a formidable threat when he had used the Ring to fight against both Minos and Aeacus without prior knowledge of the Force or wielding a sword.

What would happen if the Ring were to fall into the hands of a Je'daii who couldn't resist its power and decided to use it against the rest of the Order? Could Seti bear to lose another Padawan in a similar fashion to the way he had lost Sek'nos who worked in the mines now? _Have I become stubborn and arrogant in my age and my seclusion in the Temple_? he asked himself silently. It had been eight months since the last time he had seen the outside of the Temple except via a window.

Eight months since the last time he was allowed to leave the system and conduct missions on behalf of the Order alongside Minos. But more importantly, it had been eight months since he had a chance to use his sword to the benefit of the Order and in its very name. Why was he now being denied a privilege he had since he was a boy, he wondered? Was it because he had used it too much, was it time to learn how to use it in defense of himself and the Temple rather than in genuine combat?

Having seen through the Despot War, he had to admit that his blood had curdled a bit and he had lusted to kill but wasn't that normal in wartime? Wasn't it normal to want to kill and avoid being killed in a conflict on the scale of the one he had seen, all those years ago? Was he destined to see another conflict before the end of his life and was being sheltered by the Council because they saw it? So many questions racing through Seti's mind and he honestly wished that someone could answer them for him.

_Perhaps I can help with that_ a voice called in his mind. "Who's there?" Seti asked. _You silly old fool, it's me. The guinea pig of your study, remember?_ the voice replied.

Seti turned to see the Ring glowing a cool, silver light and seemed to act as though it was speaking to him. "And what would you know of my life, artifact of the Rakata?" Seti inquired, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. _More than you'd care to have me tell you, that much is for sure. Just as you have been studying me, so too have I been studying you._

_Bear me around your finger and you shall know the answers to all your questions and have the power of the cosmos in your grasp_ the Ring replied. Seti reached out, admittedly tempted to bear the Ring around his finger. But just as quickly, he came back to his senses and clenched his fist hard to stop himself from taking it. "You almost had me, I must say I am impressed with your persuasive skills," Seti said before closing the door of his study behind him and leaving the artifact alone on a desk.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Aeacus sensed Minos' presence approaching shortly before seeing the ship that bore his brother home. He knew that if Rhadamanthus was right, then it meant trouble if Seti had not decided to destroy the Ring as he had warned. Watching as the ship landed, he had to admit that the sight of his brother returning from the interplanetary sieges was more bittersweet than anything else. On the one hand, he wished his brother all the wellness he could possibly hope to obtain but on the other...

On that second hand, because of the Ring's continued existence, he was wishing Minos had never come back just in case it needed to be destroyed still. "Brother Aeacus, I should have expected you to be the first to greet me once again!" Minos said, opening his arms for a hug. "You know I couldn't miss your melodramatic return from the planets rebelling against the Rakata," Aeacus teased. The teasing was artificial despite his sincerest attempt to enjoy his brother coming back but Aeacus just didn't have the heart in him to do so.

After all, last time he had seen him, Minos had looked on Rhadamanthus with disgust and had tried to kill him at the end of the duel they had with their possessed brother. If the Ring had not regenerated Rhadamanthus' wound, the trauma and the blood loss would surely have killed him. _What is it about that thing that bothers me so much? Does it have to do with Minos being the next possible host for it?_ Aeacus asked himself quietly.

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic because I didn't pick up the sarcasm?" Minos asked. "Yes, it was meant to be sarcastic. Sorry you didn't pick it up though," Aeacus answered. But he wasn't so sure if it was or wasn't meant to be sarcastic and if he actually was sorry that he didn't indicate it. Actually, he wasn't even sure if he was actually glad to see Minos again after what had transpired the last time they crossed paths.

"Not a problem, but to move on a bit, is my Master taking visitors?" Minos inquired. "Not at his study but I'm sure you can catch him at his chambers," Aeacus admitted. "Very well, thank you brother, your help is most appreciated," Minos said. "I'm not letting you go there alone, he still has the Ring," Aeacus warned.

"Oh please, I am not nearly as weak-minded as our little brother. I have the training of a Je'daii on my side, unlike him," Minos snapped. Then he pushed Aeacus aside and asked him to go check on their father and grandfather in the mines. _You may have the training of a Je'daii but I wonder if that will help when the Ring exploits that despicable temper of yours_ Aeacus thought silently.

**Lying in the bunk** of his cell, Rhadamanthus felt something in his gut that indicated trouble. He wasn't sure what it was or where it was coming from but he didn't like it. Could it be the Ring awakening after all these months under the watchful eye of Je'daii Master Seti? Had it found a suitable host to replace him that had arrived on Tython, once more?

Was Minos returning today and was he the chosen candidate to bear the Ring's power? _I have to warn Aeacus before Minos gets anywhere the Ring! Gotta get out of here!_ he thought to himself. Immediately, he turned on the bars of his cell and began to shake them, demanding his release from this cell as he did so.

"I have to warn my brother Aeacus, I have to tell him to be wary of Minos! The Ring has chosen Minos to take it as its next host, I know it!" he shouted. "Quiet you, we'll get your brother over here if you just keep quiet!" the guard said. Then he slammed a baton at the cell bars and Rhadamanthus was forced to let go before getting his hands hit by the metal shaft.

"That may not be soon enough, guard! I need him here now!" Rhadamanthus demanded. "We're sending a messenger to go get him right now, just keep your cool until he gets here!' the guard said thought Rhadamanthus knew he was lying through his teeth. "This is some serious stuff, Force almighty!" Rhadamanthus exclaimed.

"Keep it up and I'll see that the Boxer puts you in your place. Remember what happened the last time we had to call him up for punishing an insubordinate prisoner?" the guard warned. Rhadamanthus did remember, all too well, what the Boxer had done to the prisoner across the room from him. The Boxer was a hired hand of the Guards who was paid to beat prisoners half to death when they refused to cooperate with the guards and quiet down when they were told to.

Two weeks ago, the prisoner across from Rhadamanthus was uncooperative with the authorities to the point where the Boxer was called in to enforce order. Already weak from lack of food and drink, the prisoner was chained by his arms and beaten until his heart collapsed. A beating that would normally have only blacked out Rhadamanthus and left him with some injuries, finished off the poor man near him. So despite not wanting to have the Boxer be called in, Rhadamanthus still wanted to get his point across and that was precisely what he did.

"All right, fine but if Tython is destroyed then don't say I didn't warn you," he said, winking at the guard. The guard spat at his feet and marched off to make sure none of the other prisoners were stirred by the commotion. For those that were, he slammed his baton against the bars of their cell as a warning but for those that weren't, he passed by without a word or a sound. Rhadamanthus, meanwhile, desperately hoped that his brother would arrive soon to hear from him again.

**For the past several** months or so, Gilgamesh had to admit that he was a little on edge about having his father work with him in Rhadamanthus' place. Whether it was because of the things he had been told about his father or not, he couldn't say. He just felt uneasy about working with the man who had nearly betrayed the Order to the Rakata even if it did turn out for the better that he did. "I don't blame you for feeling uneasy around me, I left you and your mother when you were very young.

"Now look at you, a big strong man with a wonderful wife and an excellent set of triplet sons with two of them serving as members of the Je'daii Order," Sek'nos told him. "Yeah but the third one got possessed by the ring once worn by the Force Hound you fought. How does that make me feel any better about you taking his place in the mines?" Gilgamesh asked. "Maybe it doesn't but you're going to have to live without Rhadamanthus helping you for a while, maybe even forever," Sek'nos answered.

Though he hated to admit it, Gilgamesh knew that Sek'nos was probably right about that and it would serve him better to give up on hoping his son would return to work in the mines. Still, he felt like he had been cheated out of a son who loved him for a father that hadn't been there for him before. Sek'nos disappeared when Gilgamesh was still a little kid, about eight years old at the very most, and hadn't come back since. That meant that when Gilgamesh was fourteen, he needed to begin working in the mines in order to support himself and his mother since they were low on money.

It was all he had ever known after that even when his mother had died, two years later, and he was left all alone for a whole year before meeting Verinia and marrying her. Then the triplets had come into their lives and he devoted all his manpower to feeding himself and them. As if that wasn't bad enough, Aeacus and Minos proved a connection to the Force and were taken by Seti and Tut. While they became Je'daii, Gilgamesh continue to slave away in the mines until Rhadamanthus could work.

Now, Rhadamanthus had been taken into jail for crimes he had committed while possessed by Xesh's ring and Aeacus seldom ever ventured into the mines. As if that wasn't bad enough, Minos no longer made the regular visits he used to, doing more slaying of Rakata than staying at home. Gilgamesh was all alone with the very father who had left him at eight years old and basically abandoned him. How was he to feel about practically losing all three sons to the Je'daii cause while he was stuck with him?

Was he supposed to feel anything about it or was he supposed to be as mechanical about it as a Je'daii was often required to be? It wasn't easy to be them, Gilgamesh guessed that much but it still amazed him that Minos and Aeacus still felt anything for him at all. Even more amazing was that Sek'nos actually wanted to make amends for abandoning his son all those years ago.

Nonetheless, Gilgamesh taught Sek'nos how to use the tools that were at his disposal as well as how to look for ore and watched him during the first few weeks or so. When Sek'nos looked like he could take care of himself, Gilgamesh left him to mine where Rhadamanthus used to be. After finishing for the day and heading home, he began wondering to himself if the Je'daii was dividing his family. "Not to worry, if anyone has a clearer head than you then it'd be Aeacus without a doubt," Sek'nos said.

"What makes you so sure?" Gilgamesh asked. "Because even when Minos nearly killed Rhadamanthus, Aeacus kept a cool head and calmed the storm of rage within Minos. He'll know what to do about ensuring that the family isn't divided and I know it," Sek'nos answered. Gilgamesh left it at that, not wanting to argue and hoping that Sek'nos was right about Aeacus.

**"Enter," Seti said at** the sound of his door being tapped. Then Minos entered and Seti smiled at the sight of his old Padawan coming to see him. "Minos, what a surprise to see you. I didn't think you'd be back for another five months or more!" Seti exclaimed.

He meant it too: with the way the Council had barked orders at Minos before he left, Seti had little hope of seeing him again for a total of thirteen months. But it seemed as though fate was kind in that regard and allowed Minos to return after eight months of being away. "Missed me that little, eh? My brother acted similarly when I returned," Minos asked.

"Minos, you know the Je'daii way decrees that I can't 'miss' someone per se but it is good to see you again. You're turning out to be a better Je'daii Ranger than most could ever hope to be and you give hope to those who need it in their struggle against the Rakata," Seti answered. _What is it with him? Has all the fighting and the bloodshed that he must have seen really changed him so as to be like this when he comes home?_ Seti asked himself quietly.

"And it is good to see you again, Master but I'm not here to utter formalities that can be dispensed with. I am here because I have a question for you: where is the Ring?" Minos demanded. "Why, it's in my study where I've always kept it safe from prying eyes. Are the Rakata looking for it, do they know it's on Tython with the Je'daii Order?" Seti replied.

The old man knew better than to just simply let Minos ramble about the Ring at random so he asked those questions so as to get a better idea as to what he wanted with it. "They're looking for it, all right but they don't necessarily know that it's here on Tython. However, I get the feeling that it won't be long before they do which is why I need your help. I need you to give me the Ring so that I can threaten to destroy it in the event that the Empire attacks worlds that choose to be free," Minos explained.

Seti knew why that would be effective with the Rakata if it was used as a last resort: the destruction of the Ring meant a permanent loss of attunement to the Force. And without it, not only would they have trouble harnessing Force energy for their technology but the plague'd be deadlier. "Minos, you know that I need the Ring to find out a cure for the Rakatan plague and bargain for it in exchange for worlds longing for freedom to have that right," Seti said after thinking for a bit. "Yes I know but we need them to know we have it before we can truly start negotiations," Minos countered.

"Negotiations would be fruitless and any gesture toward them would be equally futile once they know we have the Ring. They'll stop at nothing to destroy us then and if it means running the entirety of their armies unto our blades, so be it! We need the vaccine before we can begin negotiations with them, let alone threaten them with the destruction of the Ring if they don't keep their terms," Seti insisted. "Then let us use the power of the Ring for the only damned thing it's good for: destroying people, destroying worlds when left unchecked," Minos ordered.

"No Minos, even the Rakatan are not such a powerful enemy as to be worth the price of millions of innocent people. This is not the Je'daii way and you know that!" Seti shouted. "In war, strength and strategy are what prevails not holding on to morals!" Minos yelled back. "What's happened to you, what did you see out there to change you so much?" Seti asked.

"I saw the way of Truth, Master, and it has told me that the Ring must either be used or destroyed. Not studied, not analyzed for vaccines that would give us negotiative power or anything you would have it be used for. Destroyed or used as a weapon against the very people who were given it, there is no other way," Minos answered. "That isn't the way of Truth, that is the way of Bogan, the way of the Voice of the Ring!" Seti hissed.

"I ask you and I won't ask you again: give me the Ring!" Minos said as he drew his sword at his former Master. "Weapons are not to be drawn in the Temple of Balance or any Tythan Temple of the Je'daii Order unless we are at war. We are not at war so please, put your weapon away around the Temple Master of the Temple of Balance," Seti begged. "Shut up!" Minos exclaimed.

Then Minos surprised his former Master by ramming the cutting tip of his blade through the old man's abdomen. He continued to push through until Seti's body came into contact with the crest of his sword then Minos leaned forward to whisper into Seti's ear. "Tell me Seti, where in your study, is the Ring?" he asked. "In the top right drawer of my desk, you'll find it in a little box," Seti answered.

"Good, was that so hard?" Minos asked rhetorically. Then he yanked the blade out of his old Master and used a cleaning spell before sheathing it once more. Since he had been here before, Minos knew where the study was and knew where Seti's desk would be in it. However, the only thing that really stood in his way were two guards that would not permit him access.

But instead of even revealing who he was, Minos used the Force to Push them against the wall and knock them cold before conjuring a crescent blade of energy from his sword to break the door. Meanwhile, Seti lied bleeding to death in his own room but instead of calling for help, he sent Aeacus a telepathic warning about Minos going for the Ring. He hoped that he would get it in time to come to the Temple and bring Minos back to his senses though Seti didn't doubt that he'd have to stall until then.

**For a brief moment,** Aeacus' head ached but he realized this was because he was receiving a telepathic message from Seti. Clearing his mind of thoughts that might interrupt interpretation of this message, Aeacus listened carefully but didn't like what he had to hear in his head._ Aeacus, Minos means to steal the Ring and has already wounded me in his anger. You must stop him before he has a chance to use it for his own purposes_ Seti said.

"Son of a bitch!" Aeacus shouted aloud. "What is it, son?" Gilgamesh asked. "Minos is going for the Ring, stay here with Grandpa while I go to stop him!" Aeacus answered. Then he ran to the nearest transport that he could find and demanded to be taken to the Temple of Balance.

He knew it would be at least an hour before he was in close proximity to the Temple and a little while longer still before he arrived to the Ring's resting place within the Temple itself. Nonetheless, he was not without a plan and decided to send another telepathic message to Seti. _Master, if you are not too seriously injured, do what you can to stall Minos until I arrive. Even if it means your death, I don't want him leaving until I can stop him_ Aeacus said to Seti's mind.

_Not a problem, I'm already using the Force to mend my wound and get back up for a round with Minos. I'll challenge him to single combat for possession of the Ring, he won't deny me even if he knows that he runs the risk of being destroyed_ Seti replied. _May the Force be with you, Master. If you can beat him before I arrive, I'll take the Ring and destroy it before it can destroy him_ Aeacus stated.

With that, he once again blocked telepathic messages from reaching his head and didn't doubt that Seti would not be needing to communicate again. After all, if Minos had fallen in for a lust for the Ring's power then it was likely that he would kill Seti unless the old man was blessed by the Force. Minos was younger, stronger, healthier, and had more endurance than Seti did even if Seti was somehow superior in sword skills. With all those advantages, it would be a miracle if Seti found a way to defeat him even if he wasn't fighting him for that purpose.

**Rhadamanthus developed a mild** migraine and he knew why: not only were the Ring's powers awakening again but a host was within proximity to it. In a brief moment of mystical insight, Rhadamanthus saw the face of his brother Minos approaching the Ring. With that brief vision, everything that Rhadamanthus had suspected was coming to life and it frightened him. "Guard, Minos is about to take the Ring and use its power, you gotta let me go and stop him!" he demanded passionately.

"First you were saying that you had to warn your brother of Minos doing that and now you're saying that Minos is doing it! Are you sure you're not going crazy in your solitude, Rhadamanthus?" the guard teased with a wide grin. "This isn't funny, I have to get to Aeacus and help him take in Minos before he uses the Ring's powers as I once did," Rhadamanthus warned.

"Yeah and I need to get back to my wife so I can fuck her in the ass, we're on common ground. Now shut up or I'm going to call in the Boxer," the guard, called Hannibal, replied. "All right, call him in if you really insist on doing that but I need to get to my brothers!" Rhadamanthus shouted. "You know, I have had it about up to here with your demands for your brothers and since you said so, I'll bring in the Boxer," Hannibal snapped.

Opening the cell with his key, Hannibal prepared to chain Rhadamanthus for the beating that the Boxer was sure to give upon arrival. However, Rhadamanthus had a surprise of his own and punched Hannibal in the face before grabbing his baton and knocking him cold. "Next time, remember to bring the Boxer before you decide to cuff a prisoner," he said to the unconscious guard. _Now to get to the Temple and find Aeacus unless I meet him along the way_ Rhadamanthus thought quietly.

"Halt in the name of the law!" two more guards shouted at him. Brandishing their short swords, which probably would not last long against a Je'daii katana, they charged like wild bulls after him. "Not tonight, I intend to save the galaxy even if it means being a wanted criminal!" Rhadamanthus replied. Then he bolted for his life, knowing that that was the only thing he could do now that he had struck down Hannibal and begun escaping from the prison.

At first, all seemed well and it seemed as though he might just get lucky and actually reach his brother. _And people say nobody escaped from that place, how pathetic!_ he shouted to himself proudly. However, in his pride and excitement at being able to reach his brother, he had forgotten about the archers on the prison balcony that were ordered to shoot down escapees. By the time he was nearing the edge of the bridge between the prison and the Tython town, three arrows cut into him.

Falling down just as he was reaching the edge, he continued to crawl even when four more arrows found their way into him. At that point, he simply gave up trying and in just a few minutes, the trauma and an arrow to the heart combined to kill him. Thus marked the end of the life of Rhadamanthus Rath, first host of the Ring of Xesh and the first to fall because of its power.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Aeacus kept running down the town square to reach the Temple of Balance, all the while not paying attention to his surroundings. That was, until he saw a body being carried back into the prison by the guards and demanded who it was. However, he saw it was his brother and demanded to know what happened to cause this on him. "He tried to escape and even bludgeoned one of our guards, he kept going on about Minos seeking the Ring, does that mean anything to you?" one of them asked.

"Quite a lot actually but go ahead and dump the body now that you've killed him, I'll deal with you guys later," Aeacus answered. Then he continued to run to the Temple of Balance where his brother, Seti, and the Ring awaited him. _The Ring of Xesh? More like the Ring of Bogan, if you ask me_ Aeacus thought but didn't say.

**At last, the Ring** was almost in Minos' possession, all he had to do was figure out the combination to the number lock that Seti had placed on it. But therein lied the problem, Minos just couldn't figure out what the hell the combination could possibly be. So after trying for a few minutes, he used his sword to cut the lock and get access in that fashion. "So impatient to have its power, eh?" he heard Seti ask.

"Didn't I stab you in the stomach and leave you to bleed to death?" Minos asked back. "That was your mistake, you forgot I have the ability to mend those kinds of wounds if my mind's not exerted. Apparently, you forgot that and you forgot I used that to survive one of the few encounters I had with the Rakata," Seti answered. "Oh is that so?

"Very well, I won't repeat that mistake," Minos promised. Then he readied his blade for a duel with his former Master for possession of the Ring. "Come to your senses, Minos, this isn't you," Seti begged. "Isn't it?

"I feel more powerful and alive than I have ever been in my life. It feels as though every path I have trod from the training to the wars has led to this pivotal point in my existence. I can feel myself becoming more a god, a Celestial perhaps, than ever I have felt before," Minos said. "Then perhaps you can channel some of that power to the Je'daii cause, it is where you belong," Seti suggested.

"You do not tell me where I belong, old man!" Minos said. Then he used the Force to push Seti up against a wall and crush him, only to let him go after several brief seconds. It was then that he withdrew his sword once more and absorbed his scabbard so that it didn't interfere with the combat. Seti did likewise and was the first to begin the attack on Minos rather than vice versa occurring.

Immediately, Minos noticed that Seti particularly liked to jump into the air and attack him at diagonal angles, as if aiming for his neck, assuming he didn't hack and slash directly at him. Many times, Seti nearly surprised Minos with sudden thrusts of the tip of the blade at his face but these were seldom. As the fight continued and Minos attempted to go on an offense, only to be hammered down by Seti, Minos realized something. It was a small chink that even Seti had failed to see and would pay for when he realized that it was there.

Seti's offense was only good for short bursts at a time and would wear him out rather gradually. If he wore out enough, Minos could have more offensive capacity granted to him though if he kept on the offense even at that point then Seti would tire and stop altogether. Then Minos would have so much overwhelming offense power that Seti could be destroyed with ease. Of course, what he didn't realize was that this played right into Seti's hand as it bought Aeacus more time to arrive to the Temple.

"If you're fighting to kill me, I'm afraid that you're going to find that that just won't work," Minos warned him arrogantly. "What makes you think I'm fighting to kill you?" Seti asked. "All this offensive power that you're channeling against me, for starters," Minos answered. _Wait, he's stalling for Aeacus to try and stop me or else take the Ring beyond my reach!_ Minos thought, frightened.

But what else could he do against Seti's ferocious attack except defend it and try to find the Ring? He needed to reach it before Aeacus even had a chance to touch it, let alone place it beyond his reach. "Minos, it isn't too late for you to turn from the path you are on. You don't need the Ring to be the good man that you are, don't you see that?" Seti begged.

"The only thing I see is an old Je'daii denying me the right to the power to destroy the Rakata in a single glorious stroke! You are endangering the people of Tython more than I ever would or could even with the Ring's power!" Minos replied. "Maybe so but mine is the path of the Je'daii, I will follow it with my life," Seti told him. "Then perhaps, you'd like to die by its tenets as well!" Minos hissed, kicking Seti in the jaw as he did so.

"I wouldn't like to but if I have to then I will. But not before I take you to the grave with me," Seti countered. Minos laughed and launched an offensive barrage of his own which actually gave him some ground as the two of them continued to fight in Hall of Sanctity. "Master, let us help you!" two Journeyers stated as they witnessed the duel. "No, this is something I must do by myself besides Minos was my Padawan, he is my responsibility!" Seti ordered.

"At least you are not so cowardly as to hide behind the hundreds of subordinates you have. But no worries, kill me and tens of thousands will storm the Temple of Balance before the week ends. You don't have that kind of backup on hand if I kill you, don't you?" Minos mocked. Seti sensed no lie in Minos' words even if he was mocking him which could only mean one thing.

That in order to save the Je'daii, Seti had to force Minos to kill him instead of allowing the chance that the reverse should occur. Though that would play into both Minos' hands and Aeacus', he had no choice if he valued the Je'daii way more than his own life. "Minos, what happened to you to change you so much?" Seti demanded. "If you must know, it all began during a failed rebellion on Corellia of Slave Races against their Rakatan Master.

"We were so close to success that when we failed, we failed hard. But during all that time, I had to learn how to become an executioner of prestigious Rakatan officers. When I had to leave Corellia as a result of the rebellion's failure, I had to kill many men, women, and children on my way out. I feared for my life even to the extent of using the Bogan power Force Rage to make my escape," Minos said.

"And it rolled on like a snowball until you became a bloodthirsty killer as the Council continued to assign you dangerous missions that indirectly increased your appetite for death. I am so sorry that I ever allowed you to leave Tython to go on those missions," Seti said. "Oh please don't get so sentimental, that was the most enlightening and incredible experience of my life," Minos snapped. "But a Je'daii must always be in the balance, never straying too much into Ashla or Bogan," Seti countered.

"You must be joking, the Balance you hope to achieve with the Force is overrated. It is weakening and we all must one day be forced to choose between Ashla and Bogan! We both know that that is inevitable," Minos hissed. "Then there truly is no saving you, I am so sorry that you have forced me into this, my friend," Seti stated glumly.

"The only saving that's going to be done is for me to save you from the stupidity of the Je'daii philosophy of Balance!" Minos shouted. Then the duel picked up its pace when Minos attacked with a burst of offensive power that caught Seti off guard though he easily got back on his feet. Returning the favor, Seti once again forced his old Padawan on the defensive but this time, Minos meant it to be so. Carefully, he observed the effect that making this much offense did on Seti's body and smiled at what he saw.

Slowly, Seti would begin to labor for breath as a result of the exertion and a good stab to one of the valves connecting the lungs to the heart or even a lung itself would do him in for certain. But Minos would wait until Seti was heaving air into his system to lay down such a blow or would be in defense. While he did know that time was of the essence, he sensed that Aeacus was running on foot from one tip of the village to the other whilst still having two miles to cross before reaching the Temple. It would be an hour or so before Aeacus would reach the Temple than nearly another to climb it to the Study.

As they continued their duel, Minos decided to bring it towards the Balcony that overlooked one of the pools of molten metal that was used for forging or reforging swords. Though most Je'daii forged their own swords, there were those who specialized only in blacksmithing and were assigned it. Minos knew not only this but also knew that the molten metal from which the swords were created were also hot enough to destroy one as well and wanted to destroy Seti's sword if he could. So despite his desire to have the Ring in his immediate possession, he continued to wear Seti out where possible.

Carefully, he concentrated his senses on seeing the escalation of Seti's pulse and the effort that his lungs were having to muster in order to produce enough air for the duel to continue. Then, when Minos anticipated it most, Seti stopped in the middle of the fight to take a breath. "At this pace, your heart will collapse long before you even come close to defeating me. Here, let me end the duel a little more quickly!" Minos mocked.

It was here that Minos unleashed his full offensive potential and forced Seti several steps back towards the balcony the young man had selected. Seti barely had the energy to backflip and dodge Minos' horizontal and diagonal slashes though he couldn't dodge a kick in the face. Righting himself after being sent a couple meters away from Minos and at the doorway of the balcony. Here, Minos surprised him by throwing his blade at Seti who leapt over it in a vain attempt to disarm the young man.

However, Minos surprised him by Force-Pushing him at the edge of the balcony where he landed on his back hard enough to break the rail and set him up for a fall if he wasn't careful. While he was blacked out, Minos spiraled into a Force Jump and aimed his sword to make a jab to the lungs. However, Seti rolled forward and dodged the blow before it could be inflicted upon him though he was surprisingly quick to get back on his feet and charge at his old Padawan. But Minos was ready for him, much to his surprise and the two of them exchanged blows for several seconds.

Seti briefly had an edge when he pommeled Minos in the right eye and pushed him near the edge of the balcony. But his ego and excitement got the better of him when he made to strike the killing blow, only to realize that Minos still had some fight left within him. In fact, the younger man had so much as to surprise Seti with a stab to the lung after dodging the old man's attempt to stab his jugular. When Seti had been laboring for breath before this, now it would be impossible for him to get enough air.

Minos had confirmed his doom, the moment that he had cut into his lung since Seti could only heal from non-fatal wounds. This was especially true of needing breath in order to heal from the wounds and injuries inflicted from him. "What's wrong, Seti? Can't breath?" Minos mocked, laughing as he yanked the blade out of Seti's body. As all this happened, Seti's blade had fallen out of his hand and landed in one of the pools of molten metal and thus was vaporized.

"Now, all that you love shall fall. That shall include the Je'daii Order and my brother Aeacus!" Minos vowed. As Seti fell on his back, struggling for breath, Minos used the Force to open up the drawer that the Ring was contained in and fetch it for himself. Smiling, he watched as the Ring levitated towards his hand and even positioned his index finger so that the artifact would wrap around it. Savoring the effect of his victory, he shivered as he felt the cold black metal contact his warm, white skin.

When the Ring finally came up against his knuckle, it suddenly developed a vice-like feel though this was brief. His veins popped out and turned black, his skin became even paler than it already was, and anyone who was witnessing this would have observed his eyes turning orange-yellow. From the skittish, shy, blue-eyed Je'daii warrior, came a demonic creature from the depths of darkness itself. "At last, the power of Bogan is mine to command and revenge will be mine!" Minos shouted victoriously.

**Finally arriving at the** Temple of Balance and ascending the steps toward the Study, Aeacus sensed a deep drop into the darkness of Bogan and knew that Minos had succeeded. _Seti, please don't be dead!_ Aeacus begged to himself silently. Rushing to the Study with even more velocity than he had done before, he arrived to the Study only to see Minos wearing the Ring. Seti lied behind him, a wound to the lungs visible by the blood spewing from his chest and his breath being troubled.

"Minos, what have you _done_!?" Aeacus shouted, tears rising to his eyes as he spoke. "I have done what is right in the view of truth but wrong in your point of view," Minos replied. "No!" Aeacus shouted, literally roaring the word in an almost-animal like tone. He lunged for his brother, now possessed by the Power of the Ring, and made to slice him in two.

But Minos surprised him whenas their swords collided, both full of Force power, what began as an explosion of bright light ended with Aeacus' blade reduced to dust while Minos' remained intact. "I could crush you now, brother. But I want you to live to see the fulfillment of the promise of Bogan triumphing over Ashla, throwing aside the Je'daii ideal of Balance. It's all pretty pathetic anyway and not to worry, I will execute you myself when I succeed," Minos said. Then he marched back to the balcony and leapt of its edge, using the Force to manipulate air currents in his favor.

By the time Aeacus recovered from the shock of everything that had happened, in addition to slamming against Seti's desk hard enough to cartwheel over it and split it in two, Minos was long gone. Panting, he limped back to where Seti had fallen and knelt down next to the old man that had trained Minos in the Je'daii way from a very young age. "Master, I am so sorry I failed you and I failed the Order," Aeacus cried, nearly unable to hide the full intensity of his sadness and outrage. "Do not blame yourself, you have not done what you think you have done quite yet.

"I was caught off guard, myself, when Minos demanded the Ring," Seti said between struggles for breath. "But Master, how do I beat such ferocious power as what destroyed my sword?" Aeacus demanded. "Look in the top left-hand drawer of my desk and you will see the answer in the letter I wanted to share with you when you were old enough," Seti said, again between struggles for breath. Then Seti stopped with the struggles altogether and choked to death within seconds on a combination of his blood and accumulated water in the damaged lung.

"Seti, Seti, wake up! Wake up, Force damn it!" Aeacus begged. He tried resuscitating the old man though this was to no avail and would likely have done more harm than good. After the failed effort, he stayed there sobbing beside Seti for several minutes before deciding to get the letter.

Opening the drawer, Aeacus unfolded the piece of flimiplast that was inside and began reading the content of it carefully. It began by directly stating Aeacus as a Master rather than his current rank of Ranger. _"For as long as I have known Minos, he has always looked up to you and always feared you. Try as I might to persuade him that he was his own man and not you, my efforts were in vain and your brother grew jealous of you._

_"I sheltered him from much travel until he became a Ranger because I knew that if he was exposed to too much war and bloodshed, it would have profound effects on him. If you are reading this then it means the effects have taken their fullest toll and I've been killed by Minos. Do not fret, I knew that if I were to be killed by means other than old age then it would be by your brother's blade,"_ it continued. "If you anticipated your own death by my brother's hand, why didn't you ask for him to be transferred to another Master?" Aeacus thought aloud.

But soon, that question was answered by what Seti said next in the letter. _"Even with the knowledge that Minos would one day kill me, I trained him for one reason. Sek'nos was the finest Padawan I ever had and I did not want to repeat my failure with him in Minos. I had hoped that by training your brother, I would somehow make up for the sins of the past committed by him._

_"Although it has cost me my life, I can honestly say that I was right to believe that and I feel that I am absolved. But remember always, Aeacus, that inside you is the power to change the fate of the Force and the fate of the Order itself. Minos has taken the Ring of Xesh out of fear-fueled jealousy of you and who you are. He is jealous because unlike him, you learned what usually takes even a Master of my caliber years to learn: that a Je'daii should fight to defend._

_"Not only that but you learned that the power of Je'daii was meant to be used in courage and dignity, honoring the ancient god Tython in the process. There is courage within you still, strength enough to challenge the full might of the Ring, and cunning to make it fear you. Use the power, courage, and cunning inside you to great effect and you will be a great Je'daii. Honor your family and honor yourself, only then will I know peace in death,"_ the letter concluded.

Now Aeacus knew it all: Rhadamanthus and Minos had both looked up to him because he was naturally wiser than them both combined. His mindset and the power he carried within him had earned their envy and even set Seti and Tut on edge before they knew he'd never use it to harm the Balance. Sighing, he knew that in order for there to be Balance again now that Minos had shifted the Force toward Bogan, he would have to go to the other extreme: he had to become a being of Ashla. When help arrived in the form of Seti's advisers and fellow Masters, Aeacus already had a plan formulated.

However, in order to even stand a chance of proposing his radical idea to the Masters' Council, he had to request an audience at their next meeting. "You there, are you a messenger?" Aeacus asked a young boy with a scrawny but agile build. "Yes I am, Master Aeacus. Is there a message you would like me to deliver?" the boy asked.

"Yes there is: tell all the remaining Temple Masters that my brother Minos has killed his former Master Seti and taken possession of the Ring. Tell them also that I wish to request an audience with them at their next meeting, I have an idea I'd like to share for them. If they ask what the idea is, be honest and tell them you know nothing but also that I wish to share with them personally," Aeacus said. "It shall be done, Master!" the boy exclaimed, taking off in a flash.

Aeacus calmed a little after that though he knew he would have to supervise the preparations for Seti's cremation, soon enough. Then there was the matter of his father and grandfather finding out what had become of both Minos and Rhadamanthus. For all his life, Aeacus had always been a little bit of an outcast in the eyes of his father. Minos and Rhadamanthus sucked up more of his attention even when he was around than he could ever hope to have done in the entirety of his life.

It would not surprise him, though it would disappoint him, if his father grew so angry and sad for both their fates that he decided to disown Aeacus. In fact, he'd be more surprised if Gilgamesh decided to throw a disownment at Minos in addition to Aeacus than if it had been just Aeacus alone. The reasoning for that was quite simple: Gilgamesh had grown malcontented with the Je'daii Order. Even though he'd never have the belly for outright rebellion, he did have enough of one to speak against them.

Whenever Aeacus' mother Verinia could, she would step in and stop him but there were nights when Gilgamesh yelled blasphemies against the Order in a drunken stupor. Even when he was sober, people could expect to hear him rambling about how the Je'daii had used and betrayed him. _And it all began with Rhadamanthus finding that damned little Ring in the mines_ Aeacus thought grimly. Shaking his head, he marched on to the residence of his father, mother, and grandfather guiltily.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Gilgamesh saw Aeacus through the window long before the knock on the door but it was Verinia who answered the door. The older man had been out drinking again and was half unconscious on the couch thus, he would not answer the door even if he could. "Aeacus, it's so good to see you again! How is the new rank treating you?" Verinia asked cheerfully.

"Well aside from the news I have to give you, it's treating me quite well," Aeacus answered. "Oh no, what news? Are Minos and Rhadamanthus all right?" she asked right away. _Just like Mom to ask about my brothers even if she is just doing it on my Dad's behalf_ Aeacus thought silently.

"Rhadamanthus tried to break out of prison to warn me about Minos taking the Ring but he was shot and killed in the process. But as he was trying to warn, Minos took the Ring and now has fallen down the path of Bogan. He killed Seti on his way out and destroyed my sword but I'm already formulating a plan to counter his indulgence in the Bogan ways with my own delve into Ashla," he said. "What plan is that?" Verinia asked.

Aeacus made to tell but at that moment, Gilgamesh sobered up and apparently reacted to all that Aeacus just said. "You're going to kill Minos, aren't you!?" he asked. "If I can, I will try only to destroy the Ring and help purify him but he is becoming a great threat nonetheless," Aeacus answered. "Don't you dare kill Minos, don't you dare do anything in that line to my son!" Gilgamesh shouted.

"I'm your son too, father, one of three just like Minos," Aeacus replied. "No, not just like Minos or even like Rhadamanthus for that matter! You were always away but they were there when I needed them! Where were you except across the stars, fighting Rakata when necessary and protecting swooning women from their cranky husbands?" Gilgamesh yelled.

"I have never shared a bed with a woman in my life, father. You know I never would share a bed with a woman other than the one I'm married to," Aeacus told him calmly. "Boy... that's even worse than waving around your manhood for _all_ women and sodomites to enjoy!" Gilgamesh said. "Gilgamesh, love, do not be so harsh on the boy; Seti's been our friend for as long as we can remember and now he is dead," Verinia begged.

"If Seti was killed by Minos then it means only one thing: that now that Minos is under the influence of the Ring, he must die," Sek'nos interjected. "You stay out of this!" Gilgamesh hissed at his Sith father. "Or what? By default of age, I am the man of the house and not you," Sek'nos countered.

"No he's right, grandfather. There's nothing you can do to change his mind on this matter," Aeacus admitted. "Which is precisely why I'm going to go ahead and say it: I disown you, Aeacus! I disown you and if you kill Minos, I'll come after you myself even if my father pursues!" Gilgamesh said.

"You really want to chance me hurting you, son? I have at least a century before my youthful strength starts to fade from me, you got that kind of time?" Sek'nos asked. "Enough grandfather, Gilgamesh is within the right to disown me if he wishes. Besides, I feel more at home with the Je'daii anyway but not to worry: if he does come after me for Minos, I might also be dead," Aeacus said.

"So this is the last time that we'll see you?" Verinia asked. "If it's to be war between Followers of Bogan and Ashla, most likely," Aeacus answered. "Good riddance!" Gilgamesh snapped. Sek'nos made a chopping motion to the back of his son's neck and knocked him cold instantly.

"The more time I spend with him, the more I get disgraced to call him my son. None of my Pureblood children were ever so disrespectful," Sek'nos said. "So he isn't your only child?" Aeacus asked. "One of my first but not the only one, however, that's beside the point," Sek'nos confessed.

"Don't go, Aeacus! Let someone else destroy Minos, let someone else put an end to this threat from the Ring just don't go!" Verinia begged. "Mother, I have to: Minos is my brother and Rhadamanthus gave his life in an attempt to warn me about him. Besides, I was there with Minos on the day we took Rhadamanthus to jail and saw how he attempted to kill him," Aeacus said.

"Minos tried to kill Rhadamanthus?" Sek'nos asked. Aeacus nodded and told him that his guess was that the Ring had picked Minos out the moment that Rhadamanthus had failed it. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, artifacts like that tend to have an intelligence of their own. But if this one is destroyed, it could stem the tide of our dealings with the Rakata quite a bit," Sek'nos stated.

"Precisely why I'm going before the Council to propose my idea of how to counter Minos' Bogan power," Aeacus replied. "You do that, then. The fate of the galaxy may just depend on the success of your idea," Sek'nos agreed. "I will and Mother... tell Father that I'm so sorry it had to come to this," Aeacus said, nodding to Sek'nos.

Then he walked out of the house in which he had been raised without more than a goodbye kiss to his mother. Closing the door as he left, he thought about his future and how he would be remembered as he continued to descend the steps that led to his former home. _Minos, if only you hadn't taken the Ring and if only Rhadamanthus hadn't found it in the mines_ Aeacus thought quietly. But he shook his head in shame for even thinking that, he was a Je'daii for Force sake.

**Escaping Tython had been** one of the most difficult things that Minos had ever done. However, after killing several Je'daii Padawans and their Master, he finally managed to get offworld. Better yet, he had gotten himself on an express ship to the moon of Ashla where Je'daii went to contemplate Bogan. _You want Bogan, I will bring it to you_ he had promised to himself.

Now he had arrived and, disguised as a prisoner, he snuck off the ship that carried the exiles to their destiny and snuck his way to where he could get as many listening as possible. Hiking up the peak of Mount Enlightenment, Minos had to fight a prisoner already there before he could gather attention. "Prisoners of Ashla, you were sent here to contemplate Bogan! You were sent here to restore the Balance within yourself and yet the Je'daii Order has left you to rot!" he began.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" a warrior nearby demanded of him. "I am Minos Rath, son of Gilgamesh and newest bearer of the Ring of Xesh! Allow me to show you the power of Bogan, you want it more than you realize!" Minos replied. Then he rose his sword into the air, its blood-red glow enticing the Je'daii surrounding him.

And from it sprung forth an ink-black fog that engulfed the warriors surrounding Minos and even taking possession of those assigned to watch them. By the time Minos was finished, the mist that the Ring created (as evidenced by its silver glow) engulfed half the moon. Then it subsided to reveal nearly four-hundred thousand black-robed warriors wielding red blades in the name of mighty Bogan. "You came desiring the power of Bogan but now, you shall leave this moon in the knowledge that you have successfully obtained it!" Minos promised.

The other warriors of Bogan turned in Minos' direction and rose their swords in his honor, shouting out utterances of encouragement and acceptance of Minos as their leader. "Now, you are children of Bogan and will soon be ready to wage war on the Je'daii who betrayed you! We will destroy them all, eat their hearts, lay waste to Tython! Then we will turn our eyes to the rest of the galaxy, to the Rakata Infinite Empire itself!" Minos declared.

Weapons clattered against armor once again and cheers of glory poured upon Minos like raindrops on his head. Smiling, he knew at last that he was ready to wage war against not only the Je'daii who had used him as their pawn but also the brother that always despised him. _Good Minos, good. Think only thoughts of destroying Aeacus and deposing the petty Order_ the Ring told him, enthusiastically.

_It will only be a matter of time, we will wait until the Je'daii challenge us to war and then we will show them the full might of Bogan. We will make them pay for what they have done to us!_ Minos said to the Ring and aloud to his soldiers. With his victory sealed, Minos decided it was best to meditate and restore the strength of the Ring whilst waiting for the Je'daii to challenge his power. It would be the last mistake they ever made, that much would be for certain now.

**The Council was unnerved** by the deep tremor of Bogan that they detected on the moon of Ashla. However, Aeacus already had a fairly good idea as to what it meant and explained as much aloud. "Minos knows the way our Orders works: he knows that those who think about Ashla too much are sent to the moon named Ashla to contemplate Bogan and vice versa. Thus, he has used the desire of the Ashla prisoners to contemplate Bogan as a means to corrupt them to his cause," he said.

"Then what do you propose that we do about this? The prisoners of Ashla number nearly four-hundred thousand while we're a pitiful fourth of that!" asked Councilman Ketu. Ketu was the Je'daii Master assigned to replace Seti but Aeacus had to admit he couldn't see why him. However, he answered the man's question as calmly and collectively as he possibly could.

"We must first become beacons of Ashla ourselves to counter the overwhelming presence of Bogan. Then the Masters' Council must go to the moon of Bogan and persuade the prisoners there to become beacons of Ashla there. If there is to be Balance even as war is waged, then we must become Followers of Ashla to counter the increasing threat of the Followers of Bogan. Not a shred of Bogan power must exist within us lest we be corrupted to its power too," Aeacus stated.

"He makes an excellent point, Balance is a must in order for any war to be truly fought. That is, should it come to war," Kora Ryo stated. _I think Kora should have replaced Seti, not Ketu_ Aeacus thought quietly. "Very well, let's say that we accept your proposal to become beacons of Ashla in order to counter the Bogan presence nearby; how do you propose to destroy the Ring?" Miarta Sek asked.

"The Ring of Xesh-in my humble opinion, we should rename it the Ring of Bogan-was created from the deepest wells of Bogan power that its original Rakata Master could conjure. More than likely, he himself fell so far into it that he literally gave a piece of his soul to creating the Ring. I will do what I can to create a sword of pure Ashla energy by the same means in order to counter it," Aeacus said.

"Then one last question for you boy, how do you propose to delve so far into Ashla that you could create a sword of that sort of power with a piece of your soul?" demanded Ruhr. "First, the Council must do something to buy me the time to do that: challenge Minos to war on Tython. He'll take the bait even with his respect for customs telling him that it will take years to destroy us, if at all. I will meditate on nothing but Ashla for up to eight years as it took eight months for Minos to fall.

"Then, when I sense it within me and am absolutely sure I am a beacon of Ashla, I will begin forging the sword," Aeacus explained. "A normal sword can take up to a year to a year and a half to forge then add your meditation years on top of that. We're talking about having to hold out for up to ten years while you create the weapon to defeat your brother and his followers!" Quan-Jang shouted. "If we're all beacons of Ashla before then, you'll make it," Aeacus said, sparking some laughter.

"If you're taking questions still, Aeacus, I've got one for you," Calleh said. "You have but to ask, Master," Aeacus replied. "A weapon of the power you're talking about might truly be able to destroy the Ring but let's say it does for argument's sake. Since a great power like that always demands an equally great price, what happens if you die when the weapon is used?" Calleh asked.

"Then the Order is to take the weapon and store it under heavy guard until such time as Bogan manifests itself again and requires a beacon of Ashla to be destroyed. As for my body, I request a simple cremation in the Je'daii custom if I should die when I use the sword," Aeacus answered. "You're a brave boy, Aeacus. May the Force be with you," Ketu said.

"I'm just simply a Je'daii Ranger with nothing left to lose, no family to return to, a brother who's out to kill me, and both my Master and my mentor are dead. How hard can it be to rake up a little courage to undergo something like this with all that said?" Aeacus replied. As he left, the Council voted for an evacuation of all non-Je'daii people into the mountains within the hour or so. _Good idea to get as many of the people who need our protection safe from my brother as possible_ he agreed quietly.

"If you make the sword, you'll only come back to your death," said a voice that was all too familiar to Aeacus. "Daegon, I'm surprised that they managed to redeem you after your time with Xesh," Aeacus replied. "Don't be, kiddo. I've survived a lot worse than that on Bogan and in the Despot War," Daegon Lok snapped. "You were the one who laid the killing blow to Queen Hadiya, how did you become corrupted to the Dark Side soon after?" Aeacus asked.

"My fascination with Bogan combined with my recklessness in my ventures to places festering with its power, to put it lightly, got the better of me. That's all I want to say except for one thing: if you're really intending to do what you say you'll do, may the Force be with you," Daegon answered. "Stay with the people, Daegon. They'll need someone to guide them to the mountains and no one knows them better than you," Aeacus said.

"Of course, nothing like helping thousands of people escape into an area that's hopefully out of the way of a big war to redeem myself even more," Daegon joked. "I'm serious, Daegon," Aeacus snapped. "I know you, boy, I know and not to worry: I will guide them," Daegon replied. Aeacus smiled, thanked the elder Je'daii, then left to make one last goodbye stop before his quest started.

**Belle and her father** had been asked to go into the mountains by the Je'daii Order only once and that was because of the upcoming war with Queen Hadiya, several years ago. Now it seemed as though the Order was asking them to leave again because yet another war was on the horizon. Her father, obedient to the Order as always, had already taken her son and fled there with their servants. As they carried everything they possessed away from their home, Belle stayed a while to aid people elsewhere.

But now, everyone in the city was almost completely evacuated and she would need to be with them if she hoped to meet up with her father and son again. Despite that, something compelled her to remain in the village just a little longer than was probably wise. Then it hit her: Aeacus was likely to be coming this way as well and in need of a lift out of the village on his way back to the Temple of Balance. When he finally did arrive, she gave the okay for the last cart to leave while she and Aeacus sat at the rear and watching as the village slowly faded from view.

"We'll receive our instructions as to where in the mountains we should go when we arrive at the Temple, yes?" Belle asked. "Your father's already waiting for you with your son at the Temple, anyone of the aristocracy will be given separate assignments in the mountains from the rest of the people. However, it doesn't mean that the classes can't mingle if they don't wish so long as no one leaves the mountains until you're sent for," Aeacus answered after nodding. "You don't sound too excited, are you all right?" Belle inquired.

"I'll admit I'm a little scared, this is my brother that I'm going to have to destroy inevitably. Who wouldn't get a jolt out of that in my place?" he replied. "But that's not bothering you nearly as much as it should, something else is troubling you," she said. There was no lying, much as Aeacus might try, and the moment he accepted that was the moment that he was actually willing to come forward and say it.

"I have been thinking about what Calleh said, about great power requiring an equally great price to be wielded. If I actually succeed in forging this sword, I wonder what price will be extracted from my using it," he confessed. "No price is too great if it means overcoming evil and you should know that," she told him. "That's what I thought when Minos and I were fighting Rhadamanthus in a vain attempt to take the Ring from him and deprive him of its power; now I'm not so sure," he said.

"You're just a little scared you'll die without having loved a woman, aren't you?" she inquired, jokingly. "What? I... no, I... uh, um..." he said, trying to reply but shaking his head to give up. She giggled at his frantic efforts and lifted his chin up when he proceeded to look down to the ground.

"Hey, even though Rhadamanthus was my husband and the father of my child, you were always the one who had my heart," she told him. "What... what are you talking about?" he asked. "I love you, I always have," she answered. Heaving a heavy breath, he admitted that he was a little surprised by the revelation.

"Don't be, I'm surprised I even had the courage to tell you that I love you. But yes, every day that you were gone was a day that I spent looking up at the stars and praying for your safe return. Yes Aeacus, Rhadamanthus was my husband but you were my obsession," she confessed. "I thought a woman was supposed to give her husband all the love, not his older brother," he stated.

"Supposed to but when your marriage is arranged from the time you're a baby, it's not exactly easy to fall in love for the spouse. Add on the trouble of meeting them only when you're getting married and you really don't stand much of a chance of ever loving them," she admitted. "Your mind was set on the marriage, thanks to your father, but your heart never was," he said, realizing the truth. "The day people like our fathers realize that is the day I have a heart attack," she said, giggling.

"I can arrange for the heart attack, if you like," he joked back. "No thanks, I got enough on my plate with my son and my father hounding on me without that," she snapped. Both started breaking into laughter after that one and it lasted for several minutes, a good time for the two of them. "Hey Belle, Aeacus, we're only about ten kilometers out from the Temple now!" the cart driver announced.

"Thanks Galahad!" Belle replied. "You know him?" Aeacus asked. "Yes and you should too, he's the village butcher when he isn't also the baker," she answered. "Ah, that explains the animal smell and the loaves of bread," he said.

"There you go, you're getting it!" she exclaimed excitedly. He smirked slightly and even chuckled though he returned to his original grim look from his thoughts about Minos. "Why are you so worried about this? You have more time than the rest of us before you need to face him," she asked.

"It's not the time that bothers me, it's the fact that I will probably have to destroy my own brother when I do return. I didn't get to know him as well as you and Rhadamanthus did but in the months since my reassignment to Tython, I have grown fond of him. He shattered my sword when we last met by simply deflecting a blow, I wonder if I'll have the strength to face him again," he answered. "Don't just wonder, keep telling yourself that you do have the strength and you will find out how to use it during your meditation on Bogan," she told him, playing with a lock of his hair as she spoke.

"For all our sakes, I hope you're right," he said. "Then how about a kiss before you leave?" she asked. "Not meaning to burst the bubble but Galahad and his wife could spot us if we did," he answered. "So what if they do; I can simply order them not to report it, if I have to," she replied.

"I hear that! But I ain't the one to stand in the way of love so go ahead, you two! My wife and I won't mind and we won't tell," Galahad promised. "See, no sweat," she told Aeacus.

"If that's so then what are you waiting for?" he inquired. Giggling, she raised her lips to meet his gently and caressed his face as she did it. For several seconds, their lips locked and they shared the kiss of the eternity of love. When they finally parted lips, Aeacus wished Belle happiness and she wished him the best while on the moon of Bogan when he had to go.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Cassandra's fascination with the story that her mother was telling her, never ceased to amaze her. The details that Arden could remember astounded even Cassandra, who was told by her teachers that she had the best memory retainment of any student they had seen before. _Well, that explains where I get it from; my peers and the high schoolers never had a chance_ she thought smiling. A knock on her door compelled her to pause the recording and ask the person there to come in.

It was Leia, likely coming to apologize for Mon Mothma's intrusive antics earlier. "You see, ever since the near-loss at Endor, she's been wanting to prove she's still a competent leader. True that we won but when she thought the Emperor had made a mistake in his strategy, he proved her wrong. He even went as far as to prove that she had been the one who made the mistake about a great many things," Leia explained.

"There's no need for you to defend her or for her to be that way, Luke and I both know what that man was like firsthand. And I think we can both assure you two that he's a lot worse when he's gotten into your head than when he's playing wargames with someone like Mon Mothma. I know it sounds ridiculous to you since I'm a kid but it's true," Cassandra said. "On the contrary, you sound like more the adult than even she can be," Leia said, giggling at Cassandra's surprising maturity.

"Leia, Mon Mothma made my disorder sound like a bad thing. Is it really so bad that a diagnosis is always necessary?" Cassandra asked. "It's complicated to explain, Cassandra. You see, there are many levels of autism and thus many ways that it can affect people. In your case, you're on the Asperger part a.k.a. the mild end, and I'd dare say that that's a more beautiful thing than not having it.

"But there are those who have the disorder who are not as fortunate as you are nor are quite as developed as you. However, even these people have a special talent in at least one area and so we call them Autistic Savants," Leia answered. "A savant is someone who may be considered an 'idiot' everywhere else yet as a talent so incredible you momentarily forget they're deficient elsewhere. Is that about right, Leia?" Cassandra inquired.

"Yes and I did some time with those sorts of people. I have only one thing to say from my time with them: that despite their deficiencies, they're the most caring, loving, and adorable people ever. That's why I'm so comfortable with taking you in despite your Asperger because I know you could not only be just as caring, loving, and adorable but you also have an incredible brain in many regards. Don't ever forget that, sweetie or I might have your mom come haunt you," Leia explained, winking at the end.

"Very funny, Leia!" Cassandra replied, laughing at the last comment. "Now you try and get some sleep, that incredible brain needs its rest too," Leia said. "I think I'll just meditate for a couple hours when I'm ready. Besides, the recording my mother left is telling me a wonderful story about the ancient Force Wars," Cassandra said.

"Oh really? Well, your mother would know about all that better than we do. So whenever you're done with the historical stuff, could you do me the favor of archiving it?" Leia asked. "Not a problem, Mrs. Organa: I'll have a buttload of information ready for you!" Cassandra answered.

Leia giggled, kissed Cassandra on the forehead, and left her to continue the story that Arden was telling in her recording about the Force Wars. _Glad to see I'm not the only one with an interest in history. I'd love to help Leia get this information preserved_ she thought happily. When she resumed her position of lying down next to the hologram, she pressed the resume button again.

**It took a few** weeks, which was far less time than the Council thought that it and its subordinates would need, but soon the whole Order was thinking only thoughts of Ashla. Now, it was time to pass this light unto those imprisoned in the Bogan moon and ready them for service in War. While Aeacus remained with Daegon Lok to help lead the evacuation, prisoners were being purified and evacuated. Many were even given their swords back since most Bogan prisoners (and Ashla) had their swords confiscated when they were sentenced and banished by the order of the Masters' Council.

In the meantime, Minos and the Followers of Bogan continued to make their presence known on the moon of Ashla even going as far as to use their ships to steal supplies from passing transports. However, Aeacus had been busy writing a letter in reply to just such mockery as those attacks on the transports. "Will you read it aloud, today?" asked Calleh, when it was finished. Aeacus nodded and the Council gathered to hear what he had to say.

"Minos, for too long have the members of the Je'daii suffered your attacks on cargo ships and refuge transports for those seeking to leave Tython. For too long, have we put up with your control of the entire Ashla moon and as such, we have taken extra precautions. We have taken the prisoners of Bogan and purified them into beings of Ashla to counter the tip in the balance caused by your darkness. Therefore, on this day and on behalf of the Council, I hereby challenge you to take your followers and start a proper fight with us directly.

"Precautions have been taken to make sure that the non-Je'daii people of Tython live on even if you were to win but if you have a belly left at all, you will come here and face us directly. May the Force favor only the one who proves strongest though I wish it hadn't come to this, my brother. And if you have enough belly, you will fight us in accordance to Je'daii custom or else be dubbed a coward With scorning regards, your brother Aeacus," he announced.

"But it isn't the Je'daii way to mock people and bait them into a confrontation just so that we can cut them down!" Ketu shouted. "True but Minos is a threat that must be purged and we will do so even if we have to break a few minor rules that won't compromise our integrity and honor. Besides that, the challenge I have issued will undoubtedly bring him out to fight on our ground, our terms. Have faith in the ability of your fellow Je'daii to fight back against users of Bogan," Aeacus replied.

Half the Council started laughing at that comment but then Calleh called them back in line to get serious. "We'll have a messenger pod deliver the letter to Minos on Ashla, we'll even address it to him so that these Followers of Bogan know to give it to him. In the meantime, you have to go to the moon of Bogan and begin your own work," Calleh added. "Yes Master, you need only to hold Minos off until I have finished with the weapon and come back down to strike the final blow," Aeacus replied.

"Then this Council is adjourned until further notice. May the Force be with you, Aeacus on creating the weapon," Calleh said. "And may the Force be with you on holding out Minos and his forces until I return," Aeacus said. Then he bowed and marched out of the Temple for what he suspected would be his last time ever to do so.

**For Minos, the feeling** of power was getting better and better with each day that he remained in charge of the Followers of Bogan. None amongst them had risen against him to try and take the Ring, knowing they would be destroyed if they did but all that would change. A messenger pod from Tython crashed on the moon of Bogan and delivered a letter addressed to Minos himself from Aeacus. "Let's see what my foolish little brother has to say to me now, probably begging me to see the Light," he said.

The Followers around him laughed at that comment but when Minos unsealed the letter and began reading it, he was shocked by the tone it took. Literally, Aeacus had declared war on Minos and challenged him to come down to Tython and settle the score forevermore. _So my brother has grown a pair, after all. I must say I like this attitude improvement_ Minos thought with a smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Bogan, we have been challenged to settle the score forever on Tython itself!

"Prepare the ships, we march to war tonight!" Minos shouted. The Followers of Bogan declared their zeal by cheering at Minos and raising their weapons high in the air. For they all knew that now, they had their chance to leave their mark on the pages of history for all time. Even if they were defeated by Aeacus and the Je'daii, they would live on to haunt their future Initiates and Padawans.

_This is it, brother, the big one. The final offense before the War truly begins and now you have doomed yourself to die!_ Minos vowed to himself quietly. Readying his sword, several Bogan soldiers asked him if he was ready to rip his brother to pieces, which Minos would reply to by nodding. Much as he admired the fanaticism of his followers, he had to admit that he sometimes found it a little irritating.

But it wouldn't matter: the Je'daii would take care of the most defiant of them and maybe some of the most loyal of the flock. If he was victorious, he could reshape the Followers of Bogan in any image he desired and then expand outward to destroy the Rakata. Once he did that, he would steal their technology and expand as much as possible before his death. It would be nice to reward his troubles with the Je'daii with the entirety of the galaxy, after all.

**Aeacus had to admit** that the site before him on the moon of Bogan was incredible. It almost answered the question of why here to send exiles too delved into Bogan itself too deeply. _All the more reason that this is a good place for me to meditate until I become the ultimate beacon of Ashla. Many have contemplated Ashla here and I shall be no different from them_ Aeacus thought silently.

Remembering that he had absorbed the scabbard of his sword before his duel with Minos, he conjured it now and placed it beside the hilt of his sword. He needed an exact measure of the size of the blade that he was going to have to forge and it was a fairly large one. Though not too large as to be no longer considered a true katana, it was abnormal even so. Ahead of him, a blacksmith's forge lied and in his camping pack was all the ore he would need to forge a good sword.

Putting the hilt and scabbard in front of what used to be the fire pit where swords were heated until they were white-hot, he decided to light a small fire for warmth then begin meditating. His goal was simple: meditate on Ashla for at least half the day then take care of his needs during the rest. He wouldn't be needing the whole day to meditate and he didn't intend to do that. _I'll be doing this for five years... I hope I'm up to the task of doing so_ Aeacus warned himself quietly.

In preparation for his meditation, he decided to focus on all things that were good and beautiful in this universe. He focused on what it would be like to live in a time of peace where if the Rakata weren't dispelled permanently, at least they wouldn't be causing bloodshed. His focus soon added on the wonder of what it would be like to live your own destiny, being true to your heart as you went. Surprisingly, he found himself thinking about Belle but this was likely because being true to his heart meant that he might have had the courage to ask her to marry him long before his brother could.

He almost found himself wondering if the table might have reversed and Rhadamanthus would have been the one she secretly loved instead. However, he shook this notion out of his head since it was a Bogan thought and he needed to think only thoughts of Ashla. Even so, however, he still found himself wondering what it might have been like to have been with her instead of alone as he was. A little careful mental manipulation and he was soon turning these into powerful thoughts of Ashla that filled to his core.

_Do I even need five years?_ he asked himself quietly. Shaking his head again, he realized his ego had turned to Bogan in that brief moment and he had to turn away from it. He needed only thoughts of Ashla to enter his mind and after disposing of that last Bogan thought, that was easier. Though still a struggle, the twelve hours feeling like an eternity, Aeacus succeeded in his first meditation on Ashla.

As the hours turned into days, the days into weeks, and the weeks into months, Aeacus became progressively better in his meditations. Though there were still temptations from Bogan, these significantly lessened and were almost completely absent before even halfway through Aeacus' goal. Smiling at the progress he made, he decided that he would continue until he had completely purged away thoughts of Bogan and could make himself into a emitter of naught but Ashla energy. It took another half a year to completely eradicate thoughts of Bogan at which point, he continued with Ashla.

**For three years already,** the Masters' Council had its own Order in stalling Minos' forces while Aeacus meditated on Ashla and forged the sword that would destroy them all. So desperate were they for warriors by this year that they even recalled Daegon Lok from the mountains. As blood stained his sword and lives were taken by his hand, he couldn't help but recall the Despot War. To think that it had already been twelve years since that horrible event was almost unbelievable to him.

True that he had been the one who played the hero and slain Queen Hadiya in combat but even then, it was still a hell of a guilt-trip for him to take. Cutting down those people, let alone his own, was quite traumatic for anyone that couldn't shut off their senses. And as his katana cut through Followers of Bogan, he hoped that this would be the last time that he would ever have to fight._ I'm making a vow like Rajivari to renounce the sword if I survive this battle_ he vowed silently.

Then, in the distance, he saw a possible chance to die a warrior rather than as an old man who resigned the sword after a dreadful war. Minos was hacking down Followers of Ashla, left and right, with no remorse in his heart but perhaps a hint of sadistic joy in it. Making his way through several Followers of Bogan, Daegon rose his sword to challenge Minos in combat. "Ah, Daegon Lok the former child of Bogan, what a treat!" Minos exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up too high boy. I was the slayer of Queen Hadiya and boy was she not an easy kill," Daegon warned. "And I am the man who killed Je'daii Master Seti, arguably one of the most skillful Je'daii Masters of our time. He was not easy to destroy either, you know," Minos countered.

"Then we'll see who's kill did the better job of sharpening up sword skills, eh?" Daegon asked. "You would really risk your life for the very Order that betrayed you?" Minos inquired, raising an eyebrow. "No, the Order didn't betray me: I betrayed it when I stepped out of the Balance but the people betrayed me on my return. I won't hide that much from you since even if I did, you would point out my falsity immediately," Daegon replied.

Then their blades clashed and at first, it seemed as though they were even in skill and demeanor. But Minos made several observations for chinks in Daegon's technique that would come in handy on the next charge. "You're anticipating what to expect next for this technique that I'm using, aren't you?" Daegon asked. "What other technique is there but the one that you are using?" Minos admitted.

"A more direct but more powerful one, this I promise you," Daegon snapped. Then he rose his sword and charged as fast as his feet could carry him. Though this was an unexpected turn of events, Minos had been taught well by Seti and recognized the flaw with this technique. The most recognizable one was the fact that Daegon's abdomen and back were both exposed to damage Minos could do.

Exploiting the advantages of his training, Minos aimed his sword so that he could show Daegon his abdominal weakness by horizontally slashing across the exposed area. As if to gloat, upon the success of the initial assault, Minos then diagonally slashed his back in opposite directions. After that, he settled into a defensive position in order to see what Daegon Lok would do next. "Not bad kiddo, too bad you probably forgot I can mend wounds like these," Daegon mocked.

Sure enough, Minos saw him use the Force to heal the wounds that Minos had inflicted on him though the signs of their existence was not completely erased thanks to his clothing. "How is this possible?" Minos demanded. "That's just the beginning of it all boy, I promise that I can show you a lot more," Daegon replied. Just then, one of Minos' subordinates attempting to stem the tide in Minos' favor though Daegon sliced him in half with ease.

When more Followers of Bogan moved to protect their leader, Minos stopped them. "Go and kill other Followers of Ashla if you truly value your lives. This one is mine!" he added. The Followers who had wanted to help now nodded and proceeded to obey their Master for possibly the final time.

"So even with the Ring possessing you and controlling your every decision, you still have a sense of honor. I must say that I am genuinely impressed," Daegon Lok stated. "The Will of Bogan is respectful to those customs that serve in its favor, the rest can suck it (to use a mortal expression). Enough talk now, let us continue with our little joust!" Minos replied.

Before Daegon could state his agreement, Minos resumed his attack and the two of them clashed blades as fiercely as was possible for their opposing factions. However, Minos sensed a change in Daegon's tactic, a more defensive standpoint as far as his swordplay was concerned. At one point, it was confirmed when Daegon used the deflection spell to send Minos back several feet. Rising up quickly, Minos returned with a vengeance and a fury like he had never used before.

"I hate you, Daegon Lok! I hate all Je'daii down to my pathetic little brother who challenged me to this war yet has not turned up at all!" he shouted. "Good and no doubt, you'll want to draw upon that hate and explore the depths of the Ring's power as much as you can," Daegon mocked. _Gotta get him pissed then I've got him doomed for certain!_ Daegon hoped silently.

By using his own insights into the nature of Bogan, Daegon Lok hoped to trick Minos into making a mistake that could very well get him killed. Then he hoped to take the Ring and destroy it under the assumption that he did not succumb to its power, first. But as he thought about what the Ring's power might do to him, Minos roundhouse kicked him and sent him spiraling back a meter. However, despite the shock of the blow, Daegon recovered just in time to see Minos launch himself into the air with intent to slice his older enemy in two from above.

Low on any other options, Daegon decided to use the Force to push Minos back from him for the first time in the entirety of the duel. Minos was sent crashing into a rocky hill behind him, landing hard enough to break the stone though he soon recovered for more fighting. But instead of just a direct attack with his sword, he surprised Daegon by emitting electricity from his hands. _Last time I saw this was when I was hanging out with Xesh, I think he taught me how to counter it_ Daegon thought.

Remembering what Xesh had shown him with the spell Tutaminis and embedding it into his blade, Daegon was able to hold off Minos' red lightning. Not only that but he was also able to push his sword in the fashion of a right, horizontal slashed and pull Minos' hand with it. When Minos tried again with the lightning, Daegon simply pulled his hand in the opposite direction. He repeated this process another four times at which point he was too close for Minos to safely continue dispelling lightning.

Once again, their blades collided with Minos simply using twirls and spins with occasional slashes whilst Daegon contrasted him entirely. This continued for several minutes while the Force Wars continued all around them until at last, they actually managed to position both their blades peculiarly. Minos' blade was at Daegon's neck and Daegon's blade was at Minos' neck, a position that surprised both warriors. In that moment, however, soldiers on both sides stopped and watched in heightened suspense to see what one of the men would do next.

"Alright, for now we are at a draw," Minos said after several seconds. "Indeed but we will clash again and hopefully, on better ground," Daegon agreed with a smile. Then the fighting began once again.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

After successfully purifying himself of Bogan thoughts, Aeacus decided it was time to see if he could become the ultimate symbol of Light to counter the Darkness his brother brought. He felt the pain that the Je'daii were going through as the war continued to rage below his very feet, literally. Another four years passed before he was finally a beacon of Ashla completely. After that happened, he decided to use the bladeless hilt of his sword to make sure that his skills with a sword were still up to speed.

Over the course of another year, Aeacus imagined a blade being there since he had fought with a Forcesaber before and it had felt similar to this. Perfecting the high kicks and Force Pushes in his technique in addition to refining his more basic skills, Aeacus felt up to date before the end. And now it's time for the ultimate task and the reason why I am here. It is time to forge the sword that will counter the power of the Ring of Bogan Aeacus reminded himself.

Looking upon the hilt of his old sword, he removed the golden crest before lighting the fires and pumping fuel to them to make the forge hot enough for use. Then he threw in the last of his hilt and watched as it melted into molten ore for his use in forging the sword. While that was being performed, he slipped the mold of the sword under the pipe where the liquid would pour in and shape the blade. Lastly, he put in more ore and watched as it repeated the process that the hilt had undergone before it all.

It was a process that would take hours so why Aeacus waited, he splayed out the tools that he would use for forging the sword including the material he's use to make a new hilt. Silken cloth for soft contact between the metal and the hands, latex leather for a better grip, and the crest as a blade-guard. All these things would be used to make the hilt of the blade and to the side was the hammer that he would use to strengthen the blade as well as the cleaning and oiling kit for when it was finished. Last but not least, the adagent green crystals that he would use to augment the blade stood to the side.

Deciding that there was no reason why he couldn't do it now, he took the crystals and the hammer then proceeded to pound the crystals into dust. If anything was going to give the Sword its power, it would be the dust of these crystals, stained with his blood before they sprinkled the ore. Snapping his fingers, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten the dagger on his utility belt and unsheathed it to prepare it for the purpose it was destined for: to cut into Aeacus' hand. Paying attention back to the mold again, he saw that the blade was almost a fourth of the way completed and smiled.

While he waited on the rest, he decided it would be best to practice his martial arts while waiting for the rest of the mold to finish. It would be a while as the ore was easy to melt but took a long time when melted in great quantity as was needed to make a sword. As he positioned himself to begin the training and stretched to warm up, he sensed the blade coming to life. _Judging by the rate at which the ore is accumulating, it'll likely take me two years to complete and ready this_ Aeacus thought silently.

**For eight years, Minos** had tolerated the fighting with the Followers of Ashla and the lack of his brother's presence on the field. And ever since he met Daegon Lok on the field of combat, five years ago, the man had become a thorn in his side that needed removing. Now, Daegon challenged Minos again as he had in every one of the innumerable duels that two of them had. "It's been a month since we last fought, are you getting exhausted from all this fighting, Daegon?" Minos asked mockingly.

"No more than you are," Daegon snapped. "Then let us break the series of draws we have and settle the score forevermore!" Minos exclaimed, attacking right after. Daegon stood on a defensive stance in order to intercept the power of Minos' blows, power that would have thrown off anyone else. "You know what your problem is, Minos?" Daegon asked.

"Surprise me," Minos answered. "You're becoming too predictable, you used this offense last year at the Pass of Kaleth. Do you not recall?" Daegon mocked. Minos did recall but didn't want to give Daegon the satisfaction of knowing that he did though his face accidentally gave it away.

The battle they fought at the Pass of Kaleth had seen the most casualties on the part of the Followers of Ashla in the entire battle. Of course, the Ashla Followers would fight back at the Horranth Mountains where the refugees that didn't take part were being kept, precisely one month after Kaleth. In both incidents, Daegon and Minos would fight so fiercely that they were both very severely wounded. It took weeks for them to heal after both duels but when they did, they were back with a vengeance and seeking to kill each other and settle the unsettled scores forever.

"Or maybe I'm just saving my best material for when I understood your techniques as best I could," Minos warned him. "And why the hell would you think that?" Daegon asked. "Tell me, have you ever seen the likes of this before?" Minos replied. Then he surprised the older Je'daii warrior with an offense that was random, frantic, and bloodthirsty.

In that burst, Daegon was forced to give up a lot of ground to Minos and had to admit that he had not anticipated this. "Unrefined, amateurish, sloppy but a surprise nonetheless," Daegon said after the initial onslaught. "You dare call something as glorious as that unrefined, amateurish, and sloppy after bearing witness to its power!?" Minos demanded. "In that burst, you traded all your defense for pure offensive power.

"I, for one, prefer to go by the philosophy of defend then quickly counterattack whenever I'm engaging an opponent. This way, no matter how much I have to defend, I can still strike back when my enemy is through. No doubt, you used the same philosophy to beat Master Seti when you took the Ring from him. The man's acrobatics and agile attacks could not be overcome in any other way, to my knowledge," Daegon explained.

He proved his point with his retaliation after his long period of defense which forced Minos to retreat quite a bit though not as much as Daegon had done earlier. During this whole time, Minos focused on pure defense against Daegon's shift to pure physical prowess and power. "Pretty neat, huh? It's the style I used during my days fighting alongside Force Hound Xesh though I'm not exactly proud of those days now," Daegon said when he was through.

"Not quite so neat as this!" Minos replied. Then he lunged with a similar aggression to what he had earlier only a little more basic as though he were using a tutorial form taken to the extreme. Daegon defended once more but combined with acrobatics and agile strokes. Then Minos observed an interesting switch: Daegon went from acrobatic and agile to precise and methodical instantly.

However, Minos also made a switch from aggressive and reckless to a combination of agile, strong, and defensive. He deflected some blows and through in a mixture of agile spins and strong slashes upon the Je'daii warrior before him. The two of them would continue switching styles until at last, they were back to square one: Daegon defending and countering, Minos purely offending. It was after several minutes of this that Daegon was caught off guard by Minos using an old spell.

He fueled his sword with defensive power that deflected Daegon's blow with enough force to send him cartwheeling into the air and landing on his back hard. Then Minos successfully launched himself into the air and pinned Daegon beneath his feet. Using the Force, Minos wrenched Daegon's blade from his hand and put it into one of his own before pointing both their sharp tips at his throat. "And now I will destroy you, Daegon Lok as I destroyed Seti before you!" Minos exclaimed.

Several warriors of Ashla attempted to intervene and stop Minos before he could kill Daegon but they were all held back by warriors of Bogan. "Don't I get a few last words?" Daegon asked. Minos shrugged and urged him to speak before he had a change of heart. "When your brother finishes the weapon he's forging and puts you on the slab, I promise you'll regret all you've done," he said.

"Is that all you have to say, Daegon?" Minos inquired. "Yep, feel free to kill me now if you like," Daegon said, nodding. Minos promised that he would and raised both blades to deliver punishing blows to Daegon Lok's throat. Warriors of Ashla continued their frantic attempts to intervene and save Daegon only for the Je'daii to order them to save themselves if they could rather than him.

_I am a lost cause now anyway_ Daegon added to himself silently. Then the blows came and Minos sliced into Daegon's windpipe whilst severing blood flow to his head simultaneously. Daegon Lok, son of a line of Je'daii warriors, died within an instant of receiving his death-sentence from Minos. "Now, at last, I have defeated the most powerful of all the Followers of Ashla!

"Who now can deny my claim to eternity?" Minos asked as he stood triumphantly above Daegon's corpse. "Your brother can!" a warrior shouted back. Then another Ashla Follower surprised Minos by Force Pushing him off the body of Daegon Lok which inspired the rest to fight for it. "Even as my enemy lies dead, how could they possibly desire to defend him?" Minos demanded.

"I don't know Master but I do know that it's safe to say that now is the time for you to get out of here. It won't be long before those Je'daii scum break through our defenses and take the body. You don't want them to take you as well, do you?" fellow Follower Nero asked him. As Minos shook his head no, Nero and another nameless Follower carried Minos from the field whilst a line was held.

By the time it fell, Minos was already too far away for the Followers of Ashla to do anything other than retrieve the body of their fallen comrade. They even managed to retrieve his sword which Minos had discarded after being Force-Pushed off the corpse of his enemy. A stretcher was prepared and Daegon Lok was carried back to the mountains that he had once defended for a proper funeral. It was the least the Order could do for a man who had redeemed his honor in their eyes, after all.

**Eight years came and** went but Belle had nurtured and raised her son by Rhadamanthus in the mountains. Though not the most ideal place for a child to begin their existence, she was glad that she had a chance to be with him rather intimately. He showed no signs of Force-attunement, which was probably a good thing considering that his father's brother was the man leading the Followers of Bogan. "You keep relaxing on the subject of that boy on venturing in the mountains and I'll intervene!" her father warned.

"Father, when are you going to learn that he's better off exercising his meals and getting to know people while he's here than becoming a porkie pig like you?" Belle asked, giggling. "How dare you insult me!" he snapped. "It's true: with a belly like yours, I sometimes wonder if my mother really bore me in her stomach," Belle joked, smiling. "Just get him in here at night, it's not safe with the Followers of Bogan out and about at that time," he demanded.

"Of course father, you really think I haven't warned him about his boundaries?" she asked. "Well, ever since we brought him, you've been more lax than is normal of anyone," he answered. "These aren't exactly normal times, father. Did you think the Despot War was going to be a picnic when we had to evacuate before it began?" she countered.

He shut up at that point, knowing that if he admitted what he had thought of that would mean humiliating himself which was for the better. "Ah, speak of the devil, here comes my little Raphael now!" she exclaimed. "Mommy, mommy, check out what a Je'daii Ranger gave me!" Raphael shouted, holding a vial filled with medicinal liquid for wounds. "Did you con him out of it?" she asked.

"Of course not, he was so appreciative of my help when we went hunting that he gave it to me in gratitude!" he answered. "He went hunting with men!?" Belle's father demanded. "Of course, I make sure that a Ranger is watching him though so he doesn't get seriously hurt," Belle admitted. "It isn't right for a boy of his statue to be doing that gross, disgusting thing to get food!" Belle's father stated.

_You really are a pompous old windbag, aren't you? No wonder why mother despised you when she was alive_ Belle thought but didn't say. Aloud, she shook her head and thanked Raphael for handing it over to her. "Did he have anything else to give or was that it?" she inquired.

"Well, that's it as far as gifts unless you want to count an invitation for all three of us to come to tonight's grand feast! He told me that we're celebrating another Ashla victory today despite the price paid for it," the child explained. "Sounds good, we'll most definitely attend," Belle's father commanded. "Yes, Raphael and I will attend but someone needs to stay and keep the campfire alive," Belle replied.

Grumbling, her father went into the tent to get the material he would need and Belle asked her son if he would lead her to the location of the feast. "It's not happening yet, he also told me that we're holding a funeral for the death of Daegon Lok," Raphael admitted. _Daegon is dead? Minos finally got him?_ Belle asked herself quietly.

Sure enough, Raphael spotted the procession that carried the brave warrior on a stretcher throughout the entire camp. Several of the elders looked on as though glad to be rid of the former dreamer of Bogan but several of the younger people grieved for a fallen hero. As it was meant to be for the poor man Belle told herself as her son pulled on her arm. Whilst the procession continued along, Belle's mind began to wander and think of Aeacus.

She still very much loved him and had to admit that she saw a little bit of him in her own son. When they had grown up together, Aeacus was a very inquisitive and curious young boy who sometimes got into trouble with Belle's father though he was saved by Seti or Tut. _Are you still alive on the moon of Bogan, Aeacus? Or will you come back only to meet a similar fate to Daegon here?_ she asked herself grimly.

"Momma, what's wrong? You're crying and your hand is shaking," Raphael asked. "Is it? I'm so sorry," she answered.

"Is it Uncle Aeacus?" he inquired. "You know me too well," she admitted. "Why do you love him when you had me from another man?" he continued. Giggling, she had to admit that she sometimes did find it strange that Rhadamanthus was Raphael's father and not Aeacus.

"Well son, love is a very curious thing in terms of how it works. I loved your father too but not in the same way that I loved Aeacus and your father returned that same sort of love to me, most days. Your father and I loved each other more like siblings or really good friends would love each other but we knew that we had to conceive a son and heir to your grandfather's fortunes," she began. She knew that she was going to have to lie about the true circumstances of Raphael's conception but she did it.

"So we had you in order to please your grandfather, from both families, but he didn't mind me having a heart for your uncle," Belle said. It was only partly true as to why Raphael had to be conceived but it was better not to mention that Rhadamanthus had been under the influence of the Ring at the time. Nevertheless, it was indeed true that her husband didn't mind her having a heart for Aeacus even if she couldn't divorce Rhadamanthus and marry Aeacus instead.

"But why didn't you go with Aeacus even on the matter of having me if you loved him so much?" Raphael inquired. "I couldn't, the laws of Tython forbid me from ever leaving the side of my selected husband. Besides, your father wasn't a bad person, he was just blinded by jealousy of his brothers for their ability to become Je'daii while he couldn't," Belle explained. She did admit that he had been jealous and it was often her who soothed his raging tempers from fits of jealousy for his brothers.

_If only he could see what has become of Minos and Aeacus now, maybe he'll be glad he wasn't attuned to the Force_ Belle said to herself quietly. "Well then, someone needs to do something about the law because it's stupid," Raphael said directly. Belle laughed, admitting that she did scorn the law against a woman having the right to divorce her husband and vice versa. "Not all laws are stupid or bad, without Order we would be no better than the Followers of Bogan that we hide from," she said.

"I know, I just think that one in particular is stupid," he said. "So do I, my boy. And maybe someday, someone in power will think the same as you do and do something about it," she replied. "How long are we gonna wait before that happens?" he demanded.

"We'll wait as long as we have to and if you and I don't live to enjoy it then those who succeed us will. Do not lose hope, your uncle Aeacus will return and avenge all the bloodshed and death we've dealt with down here," she promised. _I just hope it's soon_ she thought to herself quietly.

After that, they didn't speak again as they watched the procession for Daegon's funeral and heard the speech recited in his honor. When all that was said and done with Daegon's cremation ending the funeral festivities, the feast to celebrate the victory that the man had given with his life began. Throughout all that night, Belle and Raphael danced with the populace that normally would have been banned to them by her father and her aristocratic status. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever done since the days she would watch these dances with her husband and his brothers.

**"Even as I plunged** two blades into his throat, Daegon still held hope for my brother! How in the universe is this possible!?" Minos demanded. "I don't know sir, maybe Aeacus is really forging the weapon that they say he's making," Nero suggested. "But what would be the point of spending all that time up there even for that?" Minos asked.

"I don't know but perhaps I can take two scouts to the moon of Bogan and investigate the rumors. Better to know the truth and act accordingly than to keep fighting like a bunch of blinded animals," Nero answered. "Yes, take two of the guards with you and get to the bottom of these rumors! If you don't come back in a week, I'll assume that there may yet be some truth to the rumor but otherwise I will await what you have to say," Minos ordered.

"Yes Master, we will enlighten to the truth regardless. Hail the power of Bogan!" Nero exclaimed before turning to leave. _He will select his volunteers and go to find and kill my brother! We will end the hopes of the Followers of Ashla and win this war for all time!_ Minos vowed silently. _Don't be so certain of that: even now, the ranks of Bogan begin to divide as a result of the longevity of this war whilst the Followers of Ashla remain united._

_Unless Nero and his volunteers return, I have a feeling that it won't be long before insubordination to your rule runs through the camps of Bogan_ the Ring warned. _I will crush any such insubordination and ensure my rule_! Minos hissed. _Be careful how you act in subordination does come up, division in our ranks is the last thing we need now_ the Ring replied calmly.

"Damn Aeacus to the foulest hellfires of Bogan! Maybe this was what he was counting on: the desire for individualist identity in Bogan dividing its Followers against one another!" Minos shouted. _Your arrogance and your lust for your brother's blood on your sword blinds you to the truth_ the Ring said. "So he really is forging a weapon that will destroy us all?" Minos asked it.

_What do you think, you moron? There's a reason I chose you as my next host over him!_ the Ring answered. "No, it can't be!" Minos exclaimed. No one heard him outside of his tent as Nero had selected the two guards that might have heard him.

However, Minos didn't doubt that it was only a matter of time before dissent challenged the common goal of the Followers of Bogan. But of all the times that this could have happened, why eight years after the beginning of the conflict? Did it coincide with the doom of the Bogan as he feared or not?


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Having meditated after eating her desserts and consumed her Jawa juice, Cassandra had continued her mother's story only to remain awed as ever. Even back in the days of the Force Wars, those who chose the Dark Side operated better in few or one than as legion. Smiling, she was glad she remembered what her mother had told her about the Legions of Lettow before her death. _The Legions were the closest thing to a unified Force that the Dark Side could ever hope for_ she thought.

Another knock on her door persuaded her to pause the recording once again and go answer the door. To her surprise, it was Jaina as opposed to Leia this time and immediately, Cassandra asked what it was that she wished. "Just to know what's going on in here, you never tell me anything but you always tell my mom," Jaina teased. "Sorry about that, come on in," Cassandra offered.

Jaina was initially taken aback by the life-sized hologram of Cassandra's mother Arden Lyn filling the open space of Cassandra's room but Cassandra assured her it was alright. "It's just a recording that my mother left me before she died. Everything you want to know about the history of the galaxy during and after the Rakata Infinite Empire is right here, in the palm of my hand," she added. "So your mother was also a nut for history?  
"That explains where you get it from," Jaina joked. "Yes it does and if you're interested, you're welcome to listen in though you have missed a huge portion of it. But I suppose that's alright since you prefer to be around for the explosion when it's about to happen than see it escalate," Cassandra replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jaina asked.

"That you've inherited your father's desire for action rather than diplomacy more than you've inherited vice versa from your mother. Doesn't mean you aren't a good peacekeeper when your brother Jacen is annoying the living daylights out of me and all I want to do is strangle him," Cassandra replied. Jaina giggled, an admission that even though she wouldn't boast she could've done it very easily. Without her, Cassandra would have strangled Jacen like a hangman's noose many times over for the simple fact that he was getting on her nerves.

"So where are we at in terms of the knowledge of the once-living encyclopedia that gave birth to you?" Jaina asked after giggling. "Well, we're reaching the events of the end of the Force Wars which was the name for the first-ever recorded conflict between Light and Dark," Cassandra answered. "But weren't there conflicts before it that were like that?" Jaina inquired. "I suppose the Despot War could count but that's not the subject of today's history lesson.  
"There's also the conflict that the Rakata had with the Kwa, the beings that gave them their technology, which is even older than the Despot War itself," Cassandra explained. "The Kwa?" Jaina asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Another time and another place, it's kinda complicated to explain now but sit down and enjoy the show my mother's got now," Cassandra offered. "I think I'll just do that," Jaina replied as she sat next to her best friend, who continued Arden's lecture happily.

**Practicing his martial arts** as a blessing for the sword, Aeacus sensed three strange auras that he knew were not allies of his. _Minos has sent minions to investigate rumors of my forging of the sword, eh? Very well, I'll give them a surprise to send right back to him_ he thought with a smile. Readying the dagger that he originally designed for use in cutting his hand, he waited until he could see the trio of Bogan Followers sent to assassinate him to arrive.

However, much to his surprise, he saw only two and both of them wielded double-sided swords. Despite his disappointment at seeing only these two, he hatched up a plan that was sure to work since he knew his dagger alone was unlikely to help him kill them all. Lunging for them, he caught one of them off guard and severed a blade off the long, staff-like hilt of the warrior's weapon. Replacing the dagger in its scabbard, Aeacus took the new weapon and used it against its former owner.

The other Follower of Bogan came to the aid of his friend and initially, it looked as though their jabs and stabs at Aeacus would be enough to overwhelm him. But when they changed to overhead slashes and underhand twirls of their blades, Aeacus began gaining an upper hand. He even managed to separate the duo from fighting together and target the warrior he had stolen his blade from. However, he almost got himself impaled by only paying attention to that man as the other made his move.

Jumping up the side of a rocky hill behind them, the man bounced back down and made to pin Aeacus between the shoulder blades in a single, clean stroke. Instead, Aeacus turned just in time to see him, cut the blade aimed at him from the staff it was attached to, and use in unison with the one he had. Now, both members of the duo were reduced to using only one side while Aeacus had their extra blades and it was here that Aeacus proved himself a true case of extraordinary swordplay. Holding off the duo with ease as they resumed their first attack, Aeacus patiently waited for an opening.

An opening that came up in the form of them stabbing together with all their might, only to have their blow deflected despite it almost sending Aeacus off his feet. But rather than letting that occur, Aeacus rose back up and slung his blades at their throats, successfully lodging his blades into them. After a few seconds, he called them back into his hands with the Force and decided to search for the third individual he had sensed earlier. However, the third individual would find him sooner than he had anticipated.

"Well done, Aeacus and for once, the rumors are true: you are forging a weapon aimed at destroying us," the man said. "Nero, so you did join my brother's vain cause after all," Aeacus replied. "Don't be surprised, my faith in the Je'daii way was always weak and when Minos showed that there was another way I was more than willing to take it. This was especially true after I was banished for my fascination with Ashla and asked to contemplate Bogan on the moon named after the Light I loved.

"But no worries, after I kill you, I'll destroy this weapon and your equipment thus ensuring that this weapon never sees the light of day," Nero promised. "Not if I destroy you first," Aeacus snapped. After that, they clashed blades with Nero initially surprising Aeacus by forcing him on the defensive via a series of strokes and slashes fueled purely by physical power. However, Aeacus gained an advantage over this when he jumped over Aeacus and unleashed a barrage of agile twirls and stabs at him.

"That's the seventeenth mold in my entire time here. The weather took turns that destroyed the first twelve and four more were done in by my own incompetence. I'll not let you destroy this one and seal the fate of the Followers of Ashla without a fight!" he vowed. "That's precisely what I'm counting on," Nero countered with a hungry grin.

Then their duel continued with fluctuations between Aeacus having the edge with his new and surprising use of two blades and Nero having it with sheer power in his one blade and bloodthirst alone. It was during one of these instances where Nero had the upper hand that he roundhouse kicked Aeacus in the chest and nearly knocked the blades out of his enemy's hand. "Minos was right about you, you never really were one for the use of blades except maybe for paired blades," Nero mocked. But Aeacus ignored it and simply positioned one blade backwards to intercept Nero's next move.

When Nero made to chop Aeacus' head clean off, Aeacus struck at the last possible moment by deflecting the blow with his backward blade and using the other one to gut his enemy. Combining the Force into his attack, he pushed Nero against a nearby wall, the impact blowing out air from Nero. Then, while the Follower of Bogan recovered his breath, Aeacus struck again by pinning Nero's wrists with both of the blades he had borrowed from the duo he fought earlier. "Mercy, a Je'daii does not kill in cold blood!" Nero begged, calling to part of the Je'daii Code.

"You're right but a Je'daii does kill in self-defense or the defense of someone else. You invaded my territory, threatened to kill me, and destroy all hopes for Ashla to triumph. So I won't be killing you in cold blood, so much as in defense of the ideals of the Order and of myself," Aeacus replied. Then he called Nero's blade to his hand with the Force while the poor soul remained pinned by his wrists.

Knowing he would likely not survive the next blow to come, Nero pulled back and used his feet to intercept Aeacus' stab to the space between his chest and throat. For several minutes, they wrestled for control until Nero was finally able to push Aeacus away from him. After that, he began to wiggle his way out of the pin that Aeacus put him in earlier though before he was free, the blade impaled him. "How is it possible for you to spring back and stab me so soon after being pushed off?" Nero demanded as he bled to death.

"I was just smart in calculating how much of the blade I allowed you to grab with your feet. It was only a matter of dodging the pommel as it came back at my face after that which was very simple. Maybe I'm not as skilled a fighter as my brother but I win my fights through wits and cunning as opposed to sheer swordplay alone," Aeacus replied. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered how it was possible for Nero to keep talking but he remembered he hadn't actually stabbed him in the throat.

Though it would probably be painful to do, Nero could continue to talk to Aeacus so long as he was alive and had strength to breathe. However, it also wouldn't be long before Nero himself would perish from the shock of the blow as well as the bleeding he would sustain. Aeacus didn't even want him to wait that long, pitying his present state and pushing the blade deeper into Nero via his foot. This would end Nero's life a little quicker than the original blow would have, freeing Aeacus' time elsewhere.

_How did even the mightiest of the Ashla come so low as to kill even in the name of justice? Isn't the way of the Light not to kill but to let live, where possible?_ Aeacus asked himself. However, he shook his head and reminded himself that Nero had promised to destroy the sword after killing him and seal the fate of the Followers of Ashla in favor of Minos' blind ambition. That made Nero too dangerous to be left alive and when he did die, Aeacus piled the bodies and burned them all.

A few hours later, he returned to check on the sword to see if it was ready for the addition of the powdered adagent crystals and his blood. He was pleased to see that though the mold was complete, it had not yet solidified which allowed him just enough time to add those ingredients. Producing the dagger he had sheathed earlier, he wrapped his left hand tightly around the sharpened blade and yanked it through his hand hard enough to cut and make him bleed. Opening his hand, he was additionally happy to see his hand and fingers bleed which signalled the next stage's beginning.

Producing the powder from a pouch he had designed for it early on, he poured all the powder into his bleeding hand and recited an incantation that would transfer a fourth of his soul into it. Holding the powder and letting his blood sink into it, he sensed that sacrificed fourth of his life force ebbing. He could just feel that he would never recover those lost years and that lost power but it didn't matter. All that mattered was giving this sword the power to triumph over evil Bogan and save Tython's people.

And as he slowly sprinkled the powder over he watched as the mold of the sword took on a green fire that burned into its surface and down into its core. Aeacus knew he would never recover that lost portion of his soul but if all was well, he wouldn't need to worry about it. _A great power like this will demand a price that may be too great for me to pay except with my life_ he thought grimly. Another few minutes passed after that burst of green flame and the sword solidified enough for the real smithwork to begin.

**For Minos, time nearly** ceased to be of essence until he assigned Nero the mission to investigate the rumors circulating on Aeacus' stay on the moon of Bogan. However, now that the assignment had been given, the eight years of warfare were finally catching up to him. Even his recent victory over Daegon Lok seemed to be overshadowed by the fear of Aeacus returning and putting an end to him. _What is it about my brother that frightens me now more than any other time in my life?_ Minos demanded to himself quietly.

For as long as he remembered, Aeacus had always been a sucker for Minos pushing him aside whenever he was on Tython. It would sometimes get so bad that it was a good thing that Tut and Aeacus were frequently assigned missions offworld by order of the Council. Minos knew he didn't need to fear Aeacus fighting back because even when he did, Minos would prove himself a better warrior. But even with all that said and done, Aeacus had the one thing that Minos never seemed to quite grasp even with his sheltered existence and extensive understanding of the Je'daii Code: discipline.

Even if Minos was better than him elsewhere, Aeacus always had him trumped whenever it came to military strategy and keeping a cool head in many situations. Where Minos would have used his superior skill to wreak havoc and destruction to the Rakata, Aeacus would be pondering a better idea. Instead of mindless destruction, Aeacus would first ponder diplomacy then switch over to finding a means to end the fighting with as little bloodshed as possible. He would only turn to the destruction that Minos seemed to favor when all else failed and fountains of bloodshed could not be avoided at all.

If there was anything that had made Minos jealous of his brother other than the Council's favoritism of Aeacus' strength of mind over Minos' strength of matter, Minos hadn't found it yet. However, as if to provoke his jealousy further, now here Aeacus was on the moon of Bogan, calculating a means to bring a quick and decisive end to the war. If Nero didn't stop Aeacus from completing his weapon or proved that the rumors were not true, Minos knew the fires of dissent would be lit. Worst of all, someone would challenge him for the right to wield the Ring and he would not be able to deny it.

Already, he could think of seventeen different warriors who might have the stomach to challenge his skill which was a sign that proved the existence of the dissent all the more. _Soon, one of those rapscallions will challenge me and I will have to kill them to prove my strength. Oh, damn Aeacus to the black fires of Bogan, he sure is putting my warriors on edge_ he thought grimly. _That is where the desire for individuality fails a servant of the Darkness_ the Ring said.

"Silent when I need you yet you intrude into my head when I'm worrying about what to do about my brother and his continued existence. What do you mean this is where the desire for individuality fails a servant of Bogan?" Minos asked. _Unlike those who choose the path of Ashla or even the Balance of the Je'daii Order, the path of Bogan demands loneliness_

_As a result, those who serve it should never combine in great numbers for too long even if they are indeed bound by a common purpose. Because the lone wolf attitude of all who follow Bogan's path will eventually blind their ability to collaborate with others. If Aeacus does not bring his new blade and complete your destruction, this weakness will surely do the job. It has before and it will do it again with you and later, with the Rakata_ the Ring answered.

"So that's why you abandoned Xesh when he was captured? Because it was an opportunity for you to leave the Empire before it would collapse?" Minos inquired. _Precisely why I left it: though the plague that haunts them now is deadly, it is not even the worst of what's to come_ the Ring said. Minos smiled for the Ring had confirmed that even if he was not the one to bring it down, the Rakata Empire would be doomed to destruction nonetheless.

At last, its hold over the galaxy would end and even if Minos were not around, he only prayed that a descendant of his would live to spit on their faces and laugh. _But do not get too cocky just because you know the Empire will be brought to an end regardless of your actions now. Keep your mind focused on the here and now, put down any challenges made, and keep us united. A leader is needed in order to ensure the continuation of this war for at least another year_ it said.

"Of course, pride goeth before the fall of he who envelopes himself in its arms. But if I am doomed to fall because of pride, then allow me to fall honorably," he replied. You know nothing of honor yet, that I promise you it warned him. "Lord Minos, how long should I announce a wait on Nero before we declare him dead and the rumors true?" Peleus asked, intruding into Minos' tent.

"Give him until the ninth anniversary of the day that the war began, two weeks will be more than plenty of time for him to complete the task and come back," Minos answered, grouchily. "Yes Master and further news, if you would permit me," Peleus requested. "Don't tell me, someone is wanting to challenge me to a duel," Minos interrupted. "Yes Master and it's... Atlas," Peleus admitted.

"Very well, tell him I'll meet him in the camp square at dawn. If he wins, the Ring will transfer itself unto him and he will lead the Followers of Bogan. But if he loses then it's off with his head right then and there," Minos ordered. "With due respect Master, he is asking if you would come and face him now if possible," Peleus countered.

"He is, is he? Very well then, change my first orders to suit the time of his death. I want to make sure that he understands very clearly what he's getting into," Minos replied. "Yes Master," Peleus said.

"Is there anything else you wish me to know before I go to fight him?" Minos asked. "No sir, nothing at all," Peleus answered. "Very well then and since we're at it now, spare the announcement of Nero's time limit until after this is over. That way I have something to keep us tied together even after I've defeated Atlas," Minos ordered.

Peleus bowed and trotted off to find a seat for himself near the camp square in preparation of the duel. Minos himself was ready fairly soon since the Ring rejuvenated everything about him and he made his way into the town square, greeted by the cheer of his loyalists. He was also greeted, unfortunate as it was, with the cheer of those who sided with Atlas for this challenge. "Are the bets made?" Peleus asked as soon as Minos and Atlas both entered the ring.

"Today your reign of cowardice ends and my reign of strength begins!" Atlas shouted, sword held proudly in front of him. "Tell me Atlas, do you define strength by the swing of your sword or by the thrust of your manhood into a woman's flower?" Minos mocked. Several of the men in camp laughed and Atlas' temper, easy as it was, soured too rapidly for his own good. Stupidly, the more gigantic man jabbed with his sword in a downward strike to Minos' chest that would've pierced his heart.

But instead, Minos simply jumped out of the way at the last possible moment and the sword hit the dirt beneath his feet. And seconds before Atlas could pull his sword back out, Minos was already running up the flat side of the blade and jumping off at the hilt. Along the way, he positioned his own blade to strike a solid, severing blow to Atlas' throat before landing on his feet behind him. But before anything else happened, Minos produced his scabbard and slowly sheathed his sword.

When he was at the last couple of inches, he held it there, time seeming to pause as the audience from both sides looked on in both fear and awe. Then Minos slammed it back in and Atlas' head popped off his body like a daisy head off the stem of the flower. The rest of the giant man's decapitated body fell onto its back and dozens of Followers of Bogan raced to pick up both. "Looks like I'm still the ultimate wielder of Bogan, after all.

"First order of business, Nero will have until the anniversary of the war's start to return. If he does not, we continue without him and try to destroy the enemy before my brother returns. We will act in accordance to that or what he says in the event that he does return," Minos declared. All the Followers of Bogan bowed before him and he knew that none would ever doubt his power again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Aeacus knew he didn't have much time after Nero's arrival on the moon of Bogan so he was quick about bringing out the hammer to begin the final stage of the sword's creation. Already, he could sense the result of his sacrifice to the sword swelling within every molecule of the weapon. _It's not even ready for combat and already, it feels like it's taking on a life of its own_ Aeacus thought proudly. Slamming the hammer down again and again, he felt the strength of the sword growing as though every slam of the hammer upon the hot metal brought with it strength to rejuvenate him as well.

It was this point, this feeling, that Seti taught him to strive for whenever he created a sword for use in combat. This feeling of power and control was the reason why all Je'daii were required to forge their own sword. After all, how could you feel your own power in the blade if it was forged by someone else? As the hammer continued to fall on the blade and Aeacus kept track of the strength he was giving, he could have sworn that he sensed a disturbance in the Force.

It felt as though Minos was on the move again, fighting someone that had dared to challenge him. Aeacus knew this because he had sensed all the duels Minos had had with Daegon Lok and was hit hard by the death of the latter warrior. Saddened by the reminder, Aeacus continued to slam the hammer and almost made the blade too stiff and rigid for him to use. However, he stopped just before that could happen and decided to cool the blade with the barrel of water he had while he could.

The steam that resulted hissed to life and beckoned him to pull the cooled product out of the barrel before the water boiled low enough. However, that was just what Aeacus wanted and he waited until he finally cooled it down so much as to cause the steam to die down completely. After he pulled it out, he smiled at the cooled product and sensed that it was just the right rigidity for use. He also saw that the green glow of the adagent crystals was appearing with no signs of his blood.

Nonetheless, he sensed the power that he had given it coursed within it all the same which made it of no consequence to him if there were no traces of his blood. _My blood and my soul are imbued into the blade as much as the powdered crystals I sprinkled onto the liquid mold_ Aeacus thought. Smirking, he was glad to see that was the case and decided it was time to get out the cleaning kit so that it had the classic shine of all Je'daii katanas. First, the oil so that the metal appeared less gritty and more like a pristine blade to be wielded against the forces of darkness.

This would also brighten the glow until it had the classic gleam of green or blue, depending on the color of the crystals used to forge the swords. Once this was established, Aeacus proceeded to oil the blade until it also had the shine that any sword would have when oiled and cleaned. Pulling out the powder-drum that everyone used, he lightly tapped the full length of the blade until it was perfect. Then the finishing touches were made with the leather being first to go around the length of the hilt.

Once he ensured that it was tight and secured down to the metal round ball at the pommel, he began tying the silk that would soften the grip more than the leather could. Realizing what he needed to do in order to secure the silk, he removed the metal pommel and wrapped the silk around the bottom. After that, he used the pommel to tighten and seal the knots together which he reminded himself should have been done after the silk was applied and not before. Beholding the sight of the near-finished weapon, he was pleased to see that it also wouldn't need all that much sharpening.

Though the sharpening was the final step to completing the sword, Aeacus sensed that not much would be needed for this new weapon. Like his mind, it was always ready for combat, always ready to fight and defend the ideals of the Order in the name of all that he loved. Enthusiastic that the blade was already almost finished, he placed it on the wheel and began pedaling to sharpen it. Sliding the blade left and right, Aeacus felt as the blade became increasingly refined and ready for use in combat.

He felt every moment of the blade's awakening as he hastened its desire for the taste of Bogan-infected blood. After just two hours, he felt that it was just sharp enough to deliver a deathly blow to even the anvil that had helped forge it. Then it occurred to him that the anvil on which the sword was forged was often the one to be used for testing the sharpness of the blade. Carefully and with the finesse of a trained Je'daii warrior, he proportioned his sword so that the cutting edge was used.

Then quickly and with great precision, he rose up the blade then brought it back down to cut through the anvil like scissors through paper. The blade also continued to slice through the table with the same ease, a sure sign that the Sword of Ashla was now ready for combat. "A blade forged by a beacon of Ashla for the purpose of destroying all who use Bogan. This blade, this Sword of Ashla, shall now go to Tython with its Master," Aeacus thought aloud.

Sheathing the sword for the first time in its existence, Aeacus marched to the ship that he had used to get here. Beside it were the burned remains of the ship that Nero and the two other Followers of Bogan had used to pursue him. But something held him back, something that compelled him to stay and continue to contemplate Ashla when he knew he had to get going now that the weapon was made. Was it because he was the only source of light in this darkened moon and if he left, it would once again be shrouded in pitch-black darkness?

Could it have been because he was so used to being shrouded in darkness and seeing how bright he was that he was worried about looking dim when he arrived on Tython? Whatever the case, he knew only one thing for certain: that it was time to say goodbye to Bogan and its sheltering shadow. It was time to go back to Tython and serve the purpose for which the Sword of Ashla had been forged, to end the Force Wars being fought there forever. "Goodbye Bogan though it pains me to say it, I'm glad I had your shadows to protect me from my brother until Nero and his goons came," he said.

After that, he turned back into his ship and marched right up the ramp to prepare for takeoff. Aside from evicting the rats that had taken residence inside the ship, it wasn't much to ensure that the ship was travel-worthy after a decade of being sitting dust. Using the spare fuel he had stolen from Nero's ship, he made sure that it was enough to carry him home after dumping the old fuel. After all that was said and done, Aeacus ignited the engines and lifted the ship for takeoff back home to Tython, alas.

**Minos was surprised by** the sudden turn of events, shortly after Nero failed to return in time for the ninth anniversary of the war. When Nero failed, which served as confirmation of the truth of the rumors, the Followers of Ashla decided to head for the Rolling Hills and goad him to follow. "We cannot let those scumbags flee and cower in terror from us! They have to be made to pay for their cowardice and their dishonor against us!" Minos promised.

"But what about the refugees they've left wide open for us? Only a few Padawans and Initiates defend the local people of Tython when the Followers of Ashla are taken care of," Peleus asked. "Which is precisely why I demand that we go take care of the Followers of Ashla first then we'll return to deal with the Padawans and Initiates as well as the refugees when we return," Minos answered. "I see, we take care of the big fish first before dealing with the little ones afterward," Peleus stated.

"Precisely, the Followers of Ashla will be the grander feast than the little snacks they leave behind in the mountains," Minos said, nodding. "Very well then, I'll assemble the men. It'll take us four months to get down there and the letter is already another four months old as it is," Peleus warned. "Then another three months of fighting at most and they're finished; we'll take what remains and wipe out the people of Tython in time for the tenth anniversary of the War's start," Minos countered.

Suddenly, however, Minos and Peleus received a strong vision of the future that indicated a change of outcome. The vision was simple: Aeacus standing tall above the bodies of both Bogan and Ashla soldiers alike, holding a weapon that emitted a massive storm of emerald-colored electricity. _How, how is this possible for my brother to return?_ Minos asked himself. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Peleus asked aloud.

"That if we take any more than three to three and a half months to eliminate the Followers of Ashla, my brother may arrive in time to deliver the coup de grace for us. We need to act and quickly!" Minos answered, nodding before he spoke. Peleus made his rounds, demanding that everyone in the camps began taking down their tents and packing what few possessions they had. "This is going to be the final blow to the Followers of Ashla or to us if we fuck things up on our end!" Peleus shouted.

Minos was on his way faster than the rest of the crew but his armies followed soon enough which was a good thing. Because as soon as the army prepared for their inevitable final clash with the Followers of Bogan, Minos had a strong feeling that Aeacus had returned. What's more, he had done so with the weapon of pure Ashla energy that would destroy the Followers of Bogan forever. _Damn you brother, first you frighten me by stalling my forces now you have me retreating in terror._

_Make up your damned mind as to what you want me to be going through, you little bastard!_ Minos thought angrily. "Peleus, tell me if the men are ready for a four month trip," he said aloud. "More likely a five month trip, sorry. I forgot to calculate the fact that were several miles from the Ashla camp and so they need less time to get to the Rolling Hills," Peleus said.

"You... forgot... to tell calculate that?" Minos hissed. "I'm sorry, lord, it won't happen again," Peleus confessed. "Now there you are right and here's why," Minos said before gutting Peleus with his sword like he'd gut a fish with a hook.

The older man slumped down to the dirt and was dead almost upon hitting the ground. "Fail once and it shall be the last time that you ever do so. Someone collect this failure's body and burn him along with his possessions before we really move on," Minos ordered. When all that was said and done, Minos relaxed a little though he now lost a little bit of the element of surprise.

**"Wow, that guy Minos** was a real jerk," Jaina said. "Yes, yes he was. But then, so were most of those who followed the Dark Side's path," Cassandra agreed. "But your mother, didn't she follow its path?" Jaina asked.

"Not by original intention, no but that's how history has marked her for the rest of time," Cassandra answered glumly. "Well, this story is very interesting even if I missed all the suspenseful stuff," Jaina admitted. "Yes it is, isn't it? This is exactly why I love the histories, especially if my mother is telling the stories," Cassandra agreed.

Jaina inhaled and exhaled a more massive yawn than most of the ones that Cassandra had ever recalled her doing. "And you wonder why you're never allowed to stay up late," Cassandra stated. "It's true, I do wonder though!" Jaina exclaimed through another big yawn. "I think when you're older, you'll be looking back and wondering how naive you are being now," Cassandra promised.

When Jaina looked like she couldn't keep her head up anymore, Cassandra slumped her friend over her shoulder and carried her back to her room even using the Force to pull the doors open. Quietly and with neat efficiency, Cassandra tucked in Jaina right next to her brother Jacen with a big smile. After that was done, she kissed both their foreheads and said goodnight to them before checking on Anakin. The silence of the baby in his sleep confirmed that there was nothing wrong even after she used her telepathy to see if he was having any nightmares.

"You keep doing nursing duties for my children and you're going to end up making Winter and Threepio look sloppy," Leia warned. "I just want to help them look out for the children. You remember how close you were to losing Anakin to Palpatine and how I lost my mother to him," Cassandra said. Leia looked like that stung her a little bit and Cassandra quickly apologized, having not meant to offend her.

"No you didn't offend me, little sweetie. I just keep forgetting that you've had more to worry about in your short little life than I ever did in the entirety of my children's'," Leia replied. "That's not entirely true but I think I get your point," Cassandra said. "If you were my daughter, I'd say that you inherited Han's honesty and decisive nature," Leia admitted.

"Maybe that's why he and I are able to throw so much crap at each other and ask for seconds without a problem," Cassandra said with a smile. Leia chuckled and ruffled with Cassandra's hair a little bit. "C'mon Leia, you know that I hate it when you do that!" Cassandra teased. "All the more reason why you do it," Leia replied with a wink.

"I still got a lot of information left on the hologram of my mother but I promise to write down everything that she's said. You might find it very fascinating and maybe even a pint entertaining," Cassandra said. "How about you take a break from that for a little bit and go see Ken downstairs?" Leia asked. "Ken's here and you didn't tell me?" Cassandra replied.

"You were up in your room before he even arrived," Leia admitted. "Hm, I got a better idea though: I'll invite him up and let him in on what I've been watching. At least he won't fall asleep at this late hour as easily as Jaina did," Cassandra suggested. "Then what are you waiting for, go on!" Leia exclaimed.

Cassandra rushed down the stairs immediately after saying goodnight to Leia and kissing her cheek in return for a kiss of her own. Literally flying down the stairs, she was nearly out of breath as she saw Ken slouching on the couch and watching the holoscreen. "Ken, how good is it to see you!" Cassandra screamed as she leapt into his arms. Though she had only met him a couple times, she already trusted Ken as a compatriot that she could in which she could reside her secrets.

"Good to see you too, Cassandra. I overheard you saying that you had something interesting to show me?" Ken asked. "Yes, c'mon up. I'm just reaching the best part of the story of the true events of the Force Wars!" Cassandra answered. "I've been dying to know the truth behind the story of the Force Wars and if anyone knows then it's definitely your mother," he admitted.

Quickly, they ascended up the stairs while Cassandra pulled Ken by his arm and led her up to her room. Initially taken aback by the life-sized hologram of Arden Lyn, Ken realized that it was an artificial record that Arden had made of all her knowledge that just lacked a soul. _Otherwise, your mother would have engineered the first holocron in the records_ he added silently. "So we're getting to the conclusion, eh?

"Care to bring me up to speed on everything your mother has said, so far?" he asked when they arrived. "Love to but it might be best to wait until some time when Jaina and Jacen aren't snoring next door if you know my meaning," Cassandra said, pointing a thumb to her right. "Good point, now let's get on with the grand finale of this brilliant tale your mother is telling," he said excitedly. With that said, Cassandra resumed playing the hologram and the story of the Force Wars continued once again.

**After crash-landing on Tython** on the last of the fuel of the ship, Aeacus spent nine months traveling on foot to the mountains. When he arrived, he was immediately greeted by the sight of several Initiates and Padawans as well as Belle and her son. "So this is the big strong man named Raphael, huh? Last time I saw you, you were an itty bitty little baby that I could hold in a single hand!" Aeacus stated.

"I'm not so little now, I'm taking care of Mommy and Grandpa while you are away!" Raphael replied proudly. "And you couldn't have done a finer job but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave again, real soon," Aeacus said grimly. "Is it the Followers of Bogan?" Belle asked. "I've seen their camps: they're deserted and I want to know why," Aeacus answered.

"The Masters' Council took all the Followers of Ashla and goaded Minos into following them to the Rolling Hills in the hope of finishing this forever," Belle explained. "Then that's where I gotta go next, get me your fastest Horranth steed," Aeacus said. "Won't you even take a little time to relax?" Belle asked. "I've already wasted a lot of time trying to get to these mountains already, I need to track him down now!" Aeacus replied firmly.

"Very well then, Father, get him the fastest steed. He's got the Sword of Ashla ready to destroy the Followers of Bogan," Belle asked her father. The steed was brought in a matter of a minutes and Aeacus thanked Belle for her help, apologizing for his firmness while he was at it. "You will come back, won't you?" Belle asked.

He paused, not knowing how to answer her because he did love her but he was not unwilling to let Minos continue committing the murders he was getting away with. It was a conflict of ideals that he had hoped to settle when he contemplated Ashla on the Tythan moon of Bogan. Reluctantly, he heaved a heavy breath and decided there was no other way to tell to her except straight. "Tell me Belle, would you rather have me not come back having save your life and your son's?

"Or would you rather have me come back to you in chains, having failed the task given me by the Order that protects you?" Aeacus asked. Belle took it hard and almost couldn't answer the question posed on her. Then she surprised Aeacus by jumping up on the steed and kissing him passionately like she was supposed to have done for her husband when he was alive but never did. "Just for good luck and my way of saying 'May the Force be with you'," she added with a wink.

"Thank you... my love. I will either fail and be humiliated or die victorious over the Followers of Bogan. But long live Ashla, long live the Sword that bears its name!" he exclaimed. He unsheathed the Sword of Ashla for emphasis and the crowd cheered as a means of encouraging him onward. Then he ordered his steed to head for the Rolling Hills and show him the meaning of haste.

In the meantime, Belle decided it was best to face a reprimand from her father although she was surprised by the fierce reaction. "You never did love Rhadamanthus like you love Aeacus, did you?" he asked. "I tried to but I just simply couldn't do it but luckily I had a very understanding husband. Not some ignoramus cow who forced his past three wives to suicide, my mother amongst them!" she said.

"How dare you blame your mother's dishonorable death on me!" he said. "Why not, fatass! You were the only one who hit her for no reason in the universe even in front of guests! She had more honor in her death than you will ever have in your life!" she screamed.

He made to slap her but she dodged and slugged a good, solid punch to his cheek which shattered a three teeth and chipped two more. "Rhadamanthus taught you well when you were his wife. At least he did something right," her father said. Then he spat blood on her face and retreated to his den in the mountains, humiliated that he had been defeated by his daughter in a fight.

Everyone else looked on at Belle and her son, impressed by their defiance of the standard designed for women and children. Some of the elders grumbled that Rhadamanthus had not given her proper discipline in moments of defiance. But the younger crowd secretly encouraged her onward and even began practicing her courage amongst themselves. A couple of the boys even went as far as to use pillows to make themselves look fat and have their sisters pretend to slug them.

By the time the camp had settled down, Aeacus was already several miles across the other side and headed for his final destiny. At last, after nearly ten years of divisive fighting, the conflict that would be known as the Force Wars would end by his hand. His only regret was that he couldn't love Belle.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

For nine-going-on-ten months, Minos and the Followers of Bogan had been fighting the Followers of Ashla on the wide Rolling Hills. However, little progress had been made and very few casualties were taken by both sides much like the rest of the war. _How is this possible for neither side to have more than a few dozen casualties within a year of fighting?_ he asked himself silently. Shaking his head, he continued to dodge swords and sliced off heads wherever and whenever he could.

"This war has been dragging on for too long, it is time to end it now! Followers of Bogan, show no mercy, destroy any who can get under your blades!" Minos ordered. Then he himself continued to stab and decapitate wherever he could, even going as far as to pull a man into his blade and kill him. _This time, the war ends and it ends in the death of all Followers of Ashla!_ Minos vowed to himself.

_Be careful of what you even think, Minos. Remember that it is not your destiny to destroy these Followers of Ashla nor your destiny to survive your brother_ the Ring warned. _I will write my own destiny!_ Minos replied to it. Then the fighting continued and Minos raged on as he became more and more possessed by the power of the Ring.

**For two months, Aeacus** urged his Horranth steed on to the Rolling Hills were the final battle of the Force Wars would decide the fight of the Tythan people. However, when he was about three days out from the Hills, his Horranth collapsed and died of exhaustion. _You carried me quite a ways across to the Rolling Hills and I will be forever thankful_ Aeacus said to himself quietly. Then he kept on his approach to the site of the battle that his brother was waging with the remaining Followers of Ashla.

It was a three day run that saw him meditating for only six hours during that entire time, two hours for each day. But when he finally arrived to see the final battle of the Force Wars, he had to admit that he was a little disappointed in Minos. "All this just so you could hope to destroy me after dealing with the Followers of Ashla here. How low have you come, brother?" Aeacus thought aloud.

"You there! On the hills!" a Follower of Bogan shouted. "Aye, it is me: Aeacus Rath, brother of your leader Minos!" Aeacus replied, hoping he answered a few questions that would have been asked. "Aeacus... I'll destroy you and bring your head on a platter to my Master then he'll reward me with his place as leader of the Followers of Bogan!" the poor lost soul of Bogan vowed.

Knowing that he already won half the battle by means of the high ground advantage, Aeacus simply waited for the man to come close. In the meantime, he slowly withdrew the Sword of Ashla from its scabbard and absorbed threw the scabbard aside. When the soldier was close, Aeacus simply slashed him across the chest and watched as he was reduced to ash in an instant. Baffled and shocked to the point of letting his jaw drop, Aeacus knew he hadn't meant to kill that man, only maim him.

But instead, the sword had vaporized the Follower of Bogan to dust with a single blow. _Wait, I get it: the Sword targets any sign of Bogan and destroys the being who carries it. Even so much as a dash is enough to kill a man and reduce him to ash thanks to this sword_ he observed silently. "Aeacus, is that you!?" asked the familiar voice of Cala Brin.

"Yes Cala, it's me and I've got the weapon!" Aeacus answered. "Then bring it down here and help me out with defeating these Bogan-loving scum!" Cala shouted. "I've got a better idea, a means to end this war forever but I need to be as close to the center of this fighting as possible!" Aeacus said. "Okay, I'll help you get there but you're going to have to use that sword if you want to get there alive as well!" Cala warned.

"Count on that happening," Aeacus promised after climbing down the hill. After they began making their way through the Followers of Bogan, Aeacus demanded updates. "Well, as you can see by our present location, the previous sieges of the war hadn't gone well for either side. We hoped that by moving here, we could end this conflict once and for all.

"Now that you have the sword that vaporizes Bogan cultists with a single touch, I believe we stand a chance of being right!" Cala told him. "I don't sense Rajivari with us, is he dead?" Aeacus asked. "No, he's just chosen to stay with the Initiates and Padawans back in the Mountains. He left shortly after you came by them to pick up a steed from what we've heard," Cala answered.

"That explains why I sensed someone familiar taking another route back to the mountains while I came here," Aeacus said, thinking aloud. "You sure you want the center? I know that's where Minos is and I know that you're probably eager to face him but we'll be surrounded by his people!" she said. "That is precisely why I'm going in there, if I'm surrounded by Followers of Bogan then the spell I've got in mind will work even better!" he replied.

"Suit yourself, but I'm only getting you as far as I can go. If I can't make it to the center with you, even if I get you close, you're on your own," she warned. "So be it," he replied. "Just tell me what spell is it that you got in mind anyway?" she asked as she cut down Bogan Followers chasing her.

"One that will vaporize every last Follower of Bogan standing here and maybe even my brother if it's powerful enough," he answered as he vaporized Followers on his end. "Damn, a spell like that will be costly, are you sure you're ready to pay the piper?" she inquired. "More than you know," he replied. After that, they continued fighting on through the Followers of Bogan but it got too thick for Cala to continue though they were just meters short of reaching the very center of the fighting.

"This is where I leave you now! May the Force be with you!" she exclaimed. Then she turned around and started hacking down Followers of Bogan behind them once again. Aeacus silently thanked her and reduced the soldiers in his way to ash with just a few slashes of his sword. "Minos, I am here for you, brother!" Aeacus shouted.

**Something was wrong and** Minos felt it down to the very core of his black heart. He felt Followers of Bogan being reduced to ash as though they had been blasted with a furnace. Then the worst happened: he heard the voice of his brother calling out to him in the center of the fighting. At first, he refused to believe that Aeacus had truly returned from the moon of Bogan after all these years.

But when he saw Aeacus waving the sword that he had likely been forging and refining for use all this time, he knew that the doom of his people was imminent. "Impossible! Out of my way you, weakling scum!" he shouted. Then he cast a wave of destructive Force-energy with his sword that reduced Bogan and Ashla loyalists alike to ash, clearing a path to reach his brother.

"No, I will not have you use that weapon on my people any more than you have already!" Minos roared as he charged on through the fighting ranks. Running as fast as his feet could carry him, and cutting down an occasional Ashla straggler along the way, Minos reached his brother in minutes. "Aeacus, do not use that weapon, I command you!" Minos said immediately when he arrived. "And let you and your Followers of Bogan terrorize Tython as long as you like?

"I shall never listen to you or anyone who supports you again, brother. How I didn't realize the Ring had targeted you to be its next host after we defeated Rhadamanthus is beyond me," Aeacus said. "We both know that I'm the better swordsman and that I will kill you in fair combat anyway! Give me the sword and I might be persuaded to let you live!" Minos demanded.

"No, this Sword of Ashla belongs only to a Follower of Ashla and not in the hands of Bogan scum," Aeacus replied. It was then that Minos put diplomacy aside and fought his brother head-on. Compared to their previous sparring sessions, this was much shorter but much deadlier since both were aiming to kill each other.

However, Minos quickly gained the edge and proved his superior edge and how much he had refining his skills during his duels with Daegon Lok. Nonetheless, Aeacus did not once lose his grip on his weapon even as Minos kicked him and forced him on his back. "Give up brother, you have failed!" Minos commanded. "On the contrary, I've already won," Aeacus said.

Before Minos could ask him what he was talking about Aeacus used a burst of Pyrokinesis, something he rarely did though he had the capacity, and through Minos off him. While Minos struggled to recover from the surprise burst of fire, Aeacus rose up and reversed his sword grip. In this fashion, the blade was pointing up as if ready to stab someone from behind or even the ground below. "If no Follower of Bogan will repent for their actions now then they shall be destroyed!" Aeacus shouted.

The fighting stopped right there and even though Aeacus had given the Followers of Bogan a chance to repent, Minos thwarted it all. "Do not listen to him, you joined me for power and I gave it to you! He only offers you repentance so he and the Ashla scum can kill you in your sleep!" he shouted. But even without that, Aeacus had had very little hope that they actually would repent for their actions after nearly ten years of fighting against the Followers of Ashla.

Unfortunately, they confirmed this when they laughed at him and turned their blades back on the Followers of Ashla. Minos smiled and prepared to move in for the kill on his brother but Aeacus had just one final surprise. "Then you all leave me no choice: I hereby banish your souls across the fabric of space and time!" he shouted. After that, he rose his sword up to stab at the ground then plunged it into the soft soil beneath his feet with a tremble of the earth occurring upon entry.

For a few seconds, nothing happened but then suddenly green tentacles of energy began to rise to the skies and connect with the rain clouds passing over the warring factions. At first, nothing else happened save for the energy gathering in maelstrom in the clouds above and even disappearing. Then all of that energy came back in a single beam that hit on the pommel of Aeacus' sword and spread. Long tendrils of emerald-green electricity rapidly seep through the ranks of the Followers of Bogan and Minos used the power of the Ring to deflect it off him.

But so powerful was this lightning that he even sensed the spirit of the Ring being strained to control this pure Ashla energy that was ripping his soldiers' souls and scattering them across time. While their bodies reduced to ash seconds after that, Minos engulfed him in the power of the Ring of Bogan. However, as he continued to do so and as the emerald lightning spread to eventually cover half of the entire planet, he sensed the Ring's strain becoming nearly unbearable and felt it for himself. "No, I must not lose the power of the Ring now!" Minos shouted.

But his pleas were in vain as the metal of the Ring began to heat up and cook its way into his finger where it had laid all this time. Snarling in pain, Minos continued to draw upon it to sustain his barrier against the wave of pure Ashla energy that had already destroyed all his soldiers. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Followers of Ashla remained unscathed though bearing witness to Minos. However, Minos also sensed that as the souls of the Followers of Bogan were being ripped and scattered across the cosmos so too was Aeacus' soul being ripped from his body and destroyed.

_Aeacus is dying, the price of using all that power was too great on him and now it will not be long before I'm free from this misery!_ Minos exclaimed in silent cheering. But just as he was about to laugh and gloat in victory over his brother, the Ring cracked in four places and shattered. "No!" Minos shouted as he watched the hot pieces of metal fall and liquidate into the ground below. Then he shifted into relying on his own inner power before his barrier could fail and held out for several seconds.

It was all he needed to see the Ashla energy from the sword finally die down and allow the now-deceased Aeacus to slump over and roll down the hill he was standing on. The backlash of the energy dissipating was enough to shatter Minos' barrier and throw him unto his back. But he quick to get up though he was surprised to see that the red glow of his sword was now absent in the blade. "What's happened?" he asked.

"You've been disconnected from the Force, the price you pay for your own survival," said Garon Jard from behind him. "No it's not possible, I will still be powerful enough to kill you all!" Minos hissed. "Sorry Minos, much as it pains me to do so, it is you who must be executed for your actions today. We will live on to found a new Order from the ashes of the Je'daii Order that you've helped destroy," Garon told him.  
"Stay back!" Minos roared. He raised his hand and tried to call up the red electricity that he had used against Daegon several times. But unlike those other times, no lightning came and he couldn't even do so much as use telekinesis to lift pebbles either. "Your power has been stripped from you and now you must pay the final price," Garon said.

Minos panicked at that point and rose his sword to charge right at Garon in the hopes that he could still fight him. But with a shake of his head and a thrust of his blade point, Garon impaled Minos in the abdomen before he could even get in a single blow. "You are so desperate to evade death that you have delivered yourself right into its hands, all the same," Garon said. Then, not too long after Minos had let go of his own blade and let it bang on the ground, Garon yanked his own blade out.

Minos grew weak from the blow and watched as Garon Jard turned his attention to giving out orders, including the collection of Aeacus' sword and body. "We'll give him a funeral and save the sword. Its power may yet come in handy again," he added. Knowing that his brother would live on as the legend that he wanted to be, knowing that he failed his family, Minos finally faced death and failed.

**It would have been** ten years exactly to the day since the war began, had the trumpets of victory for the Followers of Ashla sounded four weeks later. As Raphael jumped from bed and raced half-naked to see the arrival of the warriors, Belle rose up slowly and dressed herself for it. After all, if Aeacus had brought them victory at the price of his life, she wanted to look gracious for his corpse. _True that he won't pay attention now that he is dead but I'd like to look beautiful for him as his body is cremated nonetheless_ Belle told herself silently.

"Mommy, mommy, look! The Followers of Ashla are coming home!" Raphael screamed when she arrived. "Yes, I see them, son. But look over there, see that stretcher they have with them?" she asked.

Raphael squinted a little but he did see the stretcher she was talking about but he was also able to tell that his uncle was the man on it. "No, no, not Uncle Aeacus!" Raphael shouted. He leapt into his mother's chest and began sobbing though he hadn't known Aeacus that long. "I know son, I will miss him too," Belle told him, trying to reassure him that she too was pained to see him gone.

As the procession marched slowly by, another boy who looked older than Raphael popped up on the opposite side of him. "What is your name, child?" Belle asked him after she noticed him. "Daniel, son of Daegon, ma'am," the boy replied. "As in the Daegon Lok who died and was brought here a while back?" Belle inquired.

"Yes ma'am, my mother was there for that funeral but took her own life soon afterward. I have been on my own since," Daniel replied. "I'm sorry to hear that, I too have lost someone dear to me and you're welcome to live with us if you wish unless you're not alone," she said. "Just me and my two younger sisters but I can barely fend for them," he admitted.

"Then bring them and yourself into my camp, my son Raphael will guide you there after the funeral of Aeacus Rath. If there's anything three children of Daegon need then it's a family," she insisted. "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," he said, smiling. When the funeral procession that included Rajivari, Garon Jard, Cala Brin, and Ters Serdon arrived, they asked for a volunteer to light the pyre. Immediately, Belle rose her hand and was given a torch by Rajivari to light the funeral pyre of Aeacus Rath.

"I hereby commend Aeacus Rath, son of Gilgamesh Rath and grandson of Je'daii warrior Sek'nos Rath, to the flames. May his ashes be blessed by the Force and his soul sent to the protection of us all," she said. Then she dropped the torch and simply let the fire race across the entire length of the funeral pyre that held the only man she had ever truly loved. Placing her hands on the shoulder of both her son and the boy she meant to adopt, tears fell from her eyes as she watched Aeacus' body burn.

Unbeknownst to her, however, her adoption of Daniel meant the birth of a new line of warriors as the members of Aeacus' funeral procession created a new Order from the ashes of the Je'daii. They called it the Jedi Order and declared it best if they left Tython and colonized other worlds. Since their new duties decreed that they protect those who couldn't protect themselves, they believed this essential. "Our sole presence here could be a danger to the people of Tython as there are sure to be future masters of the Dark Side who would come here to destroy us even if through you," Rajivari said.

Seven hundred and thirty years would pass after that and the children of Daniel would become important members of the new Order. As it formed, the Rakata Infinite Empire ran into trouble with the Ring's destruction eventually meaning the birth of a plague that disconnected them from the Force. Unable to harness the power of their own technology, let alone use it, Slave Species of the Rakata revolted and helped drive the Empire back to its doorstep of Lehon. But as the Empire collapsed during what would be known as the Rakatan Civil War, a new government rose in its place.

A government where the leader was elected by the people rather than appointed by blood right to succeed the predecessor. An organization dedicated to protecting those who were out of the reach of the Jedi and ensuring that potential replacements for the Rakata were put down. This new government body would eventually become known as the Galactic Republic and an ally of the Jedi Order. But even as this new government formed beside the Jedi, the seeds for future war were sown.

Seven-hundred and thirty years after the Force Wars, the birth of a new threat took place and would culminate in the First Great Schism of the Order. This was the birth Xendor Kashi Mer, last prince of the Kashi Mer Dynasty and five years later, the birth of his wife and lover Arden Lyn. Through their differences with the Jedi Order, Xendor and Arden would put the Republic in its first true strain. Not since their efforts to help Slave Species repel the Rakatan Infinite Empire had the Republic suffered a threat quite like Xendor and Arden's Legions of Lettow but that would be another story.

**"And we already know** about your mother's struggles or at least, you do," Ken said with a smile. Cassandra nodded, half-smiled though she wasn't entirely proud to say that Arden Lyn was her mother. _Who can blame you? She terrorized the galaxy in the First Great Schism and was deemed a traitor by my grandfather_ Ken thought but didn't say.

"So ends this record of the Force Wars and the events that occurred in it," the hologram of Arden told them. Then the amulet closed itself and reconfigured so that it would be ready to deliver more information on a different subject: her knowledge of Terras Kasi martial arts. "Ken, do you think there might be a way that I can get out from my mother's shadow?" she asked. "I don't know but I do know that training you as a Jedi might help," he answered.

"You mean..." she began. "I've already volunteered to be your mentor and Leia has endorsed your induction to Luke," he said. Hugging him, she thanked him and bade him good night happily.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"You do know what you might be doing by taking her as your Padawan, do you not?" Luke asked his former protege Ken. "Yes, I accept the dangers and the possible benefits of training a woman as powerful as her," Ken answered. Cassandra watched, Ken's hands on her shoulders as though he were her guardian angel (in some ways, he was) and stood attentively but excitedly. It was her dream and the dream of her mother for Cassandra to become a Jedi and now it was beginning to happen.

"Then on this day, I hereby declare that Cassandra Lyn be given the status of Jedi Padawan and is to stay with her teacher until he deems her ready to become a Jedi Knight. May the Force be with you, Jedi Knight Ken, as you guide her towards becoming an equal to us all," Luke declared. Lightsabers were risen to the air in honor of Cassandra's induction into the Order and the beginning of her training as a Knight. "Until you are able to either make your own lightsaber or find a lost lightsaber to use, you will be given a training saber with which to practice alongside your Master," Luke added.

Then he told her to use it well and within the laws of the Jedi Order to which she replied that she would. "Now, there is nothing else for us to do here. This ceremony is adjourned and the two of you may feel free to begin training whenever you wish," Luke said. Cassandra could barely contain her excitement from the moment she asked if she would accept Ken as her Jedi Master.

Now, away from the prying eyes of their superiors, Cassandra began to laugh and cry at the same time. "I know this is a lot for you to take in, you're the first Padawan that I've ever had to train so I'll be making up much of what I teach you on the fly," Ken admitted. "But weren't you trained by a wise Jedi, yourself?" Cassandra asked. "Yes, I was trained by none other than Leia but even she needed to sometimes be intuitive in her instruction as well," he answered.

"In that case, maybe I can help you set up an approach by which to begin teaching me," she suggested. "I'm listening," he said. "Has there ever been a saber form invented where all the advantages of the traditional forms were combined into one mega form, as my mother did with Terras Kasi? If that's not specific enough, how about one where they combined so that the advantages of one compensated for the weaknesses of up to other forms and vice versa?" she asked.

"I've never heard of that but it isn't uncommon for Jedi to combine bits of other forms into their form of choice in order to improve their skills. Where would you suggest that we start in developing this if I approved of developing it?" he answered. "How about with training me in Niman? It already combines the basics of all other combat forms with none of their strengths or flaws," she said.

"A good idea, you will need a means by which to understand the basics of all combat forms before you start exploring their advantages for that super form, you speak of," he agreed. "Can you do it?" she asked. "Yes I can, I already use Niman as a base for Jar'Kai, Vaapad, and Soresu. That is, when I'm not wielding my specialty weapon, the long-handled lightsaber, of course," he answered.

"Then let's begin there, shall we?" she asked with an enthusiastic smile. "Not a problem, I've got your training saber here and my own blade with which to begin training," he answered. Then they marched out of the temple and into the jungles that led to Ken's hut where her destiny truly began.


End file.
